


Second Chances

by sazzie312



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 51,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazzie312/pseuds/sazzie312
Summary: AU: Root is a computer genius working at her Uncles company who is losing her faith in love while Shaw is the best lawyer in the city working at a high end law firm who finds it difficult to deal with love. What happens when these two forces of nature meet and how will they deal with the feelings that emerge. Expect many ups and downs, drama, friendship, love and everything in between.





	1. How much can you tell from a look

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So this is my first Shoot fanfic!! I have been debating writing this for a while so I'm just going to go for it and see how things go. Sorry this chapter isn't the best I suck at introducing characters but it will get better... I think... I hope... we'll see. Just a heads up as this is an AU the characters aren't exactly how they are on the show for example Shaw shows more emotion and we get to see a less confident side of Root. I will be stealing POI quotes because some Shaw and Root moments are impossible to ignore! I hope you guys enjoy it and I will update as soon as I can.

Root ran through the busy corridors leading to her office, the computer genius was never normally later to work but after spending the last five nights trying to write a new code she was finding it difficult to wake up to her alarm. As she burst through the doors to her office she didn’t even see her secretary try and talk to her.

‘Running a little late this morning?’ Root froze as Harold Finch sat in her chair looking through some paperwork. She darted her eyes back outside the door to her assistant who gave her an apologetic look for not warning her in time.

‘Sorry Uncle Harry,’ Root quickly whispered to the man who was now staring her down. Harold Finch owned one of the largest computer software agencies in the world and his right-hand man was his niece Samantha Groves. The man knew his niece could be a bit of a loose cannon and had a tendency to speak before thinking but her heart was always in the right place and Harold knew no one could write codes and software like she could.

‘Long night?’ Harold questioned some more finally standing up.

‘You could say that,’ Root smiled not wanting to go into detail about how she was struggling to finish the code she was working on. Luckily for her before she could be questioned anymore Bear ran out from under her desk to her side. ‘Hey buddy,’ Root cooed stroking the dogs head. Bear was not only Root’s dog but also her best friend who she confided in for everything. ‘What brings you here Uncle Harry?’ It was Root’s turn to ask the questions.

‘Well besides asking about the code which I assume is not done,’ Harold raised an eyebrow, Roots guilty expression proving him right. ‘I have a job I need your help with.’

‘What’s that?’ Root tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

‘There is a law firm down town that is looking for a more efficient software,’ Harold explained limping out from behind the desk.

‘So, you want me to write them one?’ Root normally wasn’t sent on jobs like this Harold preferring to keep her in the office where he could keep an eye on her.

‘I want you and a team to go and set them up a new software. They are paying us a lot of money I cannot risk anything going wrong so I need the best.’

‘As much as I love the flattery I don’t think I have the time,’ Root was finding herself buried underwork at the moment and, while she knew part of it was her own fault, she couldn’t afford to add anything else to her plate.

‘I’m not asking,’ Harold answered firmly.

‘Uncle Harry,’ Root pouted but it seemed to have no effect on the man.

‘As well as being your uncle I am also your boss and I am giving this task to you,’ with that Harold started making his way out the room. ‘Make sure you take John with you.’ John Reese was Root’s personal bodyguard who Harold had hired after Root started getting more attention in the media for software she had created.

‘Harold...’ Root pleaded one last time but the look on the man’s face showed there was no room for argument.

‘I know you have a lot on your plate but frankly we all do and the reason you are so far behind isn’t the work load but you letting your personal life interfere with your schedule,’ Root instantly knew Harold was referring to her girlfriend: Martine Rousseau. Martine was a computer genius but nowhere near on the same level as Root and her father owned an opposing company. Harold hadn’t liked the relationship as soon as it began considering the two companies were at war with each other but Root had seemed to fall for the woman and, as much as his business sense told him to put an end to it he just couldn’t hurt Root like that. As time went on Root seemed to get more and more distracted abandoning her work to spend time with Martine and Harold was getting tired of it.

‘I’ll set up the program,’ Root knew she didn’t have a defence. Her work had suffered since her relationship with Martine had begun but she had kind of got swept away. Without another word, Harold left the office to get to work himself leaving Root alone with Bear. ‘Well doesn’t he just light up the morning,’ Root smiled at Bear who licked her hand. Suddenly Bear’s face changed as he began to growl at the door. ‘Apparently, his positivity has rubbed off on you,’ Root gave the dog a confused look before turning around to see Martine at the door. Bear only growled more never taking to his owner’s girlfriend. ‘Bear stop,’ Root demanded but the dog continued.

‘He is never going to like me is he?’ Martine half laughed but kept her distance scared of the dog.

‘Bear weg,’ Root spoke in Dutch getting the dogs attention who seemed to give a slight pout before leaving the room in a huff. ‘He is just protective,’ Root smiled walking forward and placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend. ‘Not that this isn’t a nice surprise, but what are you doing here? Don’t you have a meeting this morning?’ 

‘I’m on my way now I just wanted to see how you got on working last night?’ Martine wrapped an arm around Root pulling her closer.

‘I didn’t,’ Root sighed. ‘No matter how hard I try I just can’t seem to make any progress.’

‘Hey,’ Martine said softly. ‘You will solve it,’ the blonde gave a smile.

‘I hope so,’ Root gave a smile of her own but still felt disheartened.

‘Why don’t you focus on work again tonight and we reschedule dinner,’ Martine offered.

‘Are you sure you don’t mind?’ Root questioned.

‘Of course not it will give me chance to get some paperwork done,’ Root’s face lit up slightly at how understanding the woman was being.

‘What did I do to deserve you,’ Root smiled capturing the woman’s lips.

‘It’s a mystery,’ Martine smirked earning a slight punch from Root. ‘Anyways I have to get to that meeting so I’ll call you later,’ the blonde kissed Root once more before leaving the office.

Before Root could head to her desk Bears face popped around the door almost asking permission to come back in. ‘Are you going to behave?’ the brunette put her hands on her hips. The dog gave a slight wine making Root roll her eyes. ‘Bear komen,’ she called over her shoulder as she headed to her desk.

Root sent an email to her team asking them to meet her at the entrance explaining she had a job for them. With a quick text to Martine to hope her meeting went well she grabbed her stuff heading for the door.

‘Trying to leave without me?’ Root didn’t stop walking as she heard a voice behind her knowing who it was.

‘I wouldn’t dream of leaving you behind John,’ she turned to give a signature Root smile to which John scowled. ‘I don’t know why Harry is insisting I need a bodyguard. How much trouble can I get into at a law building?’ the woman sighed as they got into the elevator.

‘Knowing you Root I’m sure you’ll find something,’ Root smirked knowing the man had a point.

As they made it to the lobby they spotted the team hovering by the doorway: Daniel, Lester, Jason and Daizo. The boys had worked alongside Root for years now after meeting her at a conference in Hong Kong. The group worked well together always managing to achieve the impossible. ‘Let’s go boys,’ Root smiled as they headed out of the building.

After a long car ride, they made it across the city to their knew project. ‘This is a big company,’ Daizo commented. ‘They have the best success rate in the country.’

‘Well let’s go make them even better’ Root headed for the door. Once inside the building everyone turned their heads recognising the woman from the media. Root didn’t seem to notice a lot of the attention she got living in a world of her own. The team were rushed in an office where they were met by their new boss.

‘Welcome,’ the man smiled as the group entered. ‘My name is Ben Grogan,’ the man seemed pleasant with a welcoming smile and warm eyes. He was tall and well-built and the typical definition of handsome.

‘Nice to meet you Ben,’ Root gave a warm smile of her own. ‘My names Samantha Groves but you can call me Root.’

‘Root?’ The man questioned curious of the nickname.

‘It’s a nickname I’ve had for years,’ Root gave no further explanation as she turned to the rest of her group. ‘This is Jason, Lester, Daniel and Daizo my team and the big lug here is my bodyguard John,’ Root didn’t have to look to know John was glaring at her. In real life, the pair got along well having a lot of respect for each other but that doesn’t mean they didn’t like to push each other’s buttons.

‘It is nice to meet you all. Please sit,’ Ben motioned to the chairs in the room but Root shook her head.

‘If it’s okay with you we would like to start straight away. If you wouldn’t mind showing us the system you are currently using, we can begin to see where we can make improvements.

‘Erm… of course,’ Ben was slightly taken back by the woman’s directness but his smile never faltered. With that Ben called in his IT team to explain the software.

As Root began to listen to the men talk her eyes began to wonder outside the glass walls where people were running around busy at work. Paperwork was flying a long with loud voices: how anyone got anything done here seemed unknowable to Root. Just as she was about to turn her attention back to Ben she saw her. A brunette woman with dark eyes entering the madness a man by her side. Root wasn’t sure why she couldn’t look away but she felt drawn to her in some way. The woman in question was beautiful with long brown hair and what looked to be a toned body the scowl on her face seeming to only intrigue Root more. It was at that moment the stranger looked up making eye contact with Root. Normally that would be enough to make Root look away but her gaze continued.

‘Root?’ Root was pulled back into the room by the sound of her name, Ben giving her a questioning look.

‘Y-yeah,’ she stuttered wondering what she missed.

‘Are you okay?’ Ben asked genuine concern on his face. ‘You look pale.’

‘Nah that’s just her face,’ John smirked.

‘Please continue,’ Root gave Ben a smile before glaring at John.

Sameen Shaw had been a lawyer at Ben’s firm for almost five years and during that time she had won more cases than anyone in there. She enjoyed her job, putting away bad guys and helping the innocent, it made her feel like she had a purpose in life. Today though she was struggling to remember why she had chosen to be a lawyer after losing a case the day before. She kept going over the case in her mind as her friend Lionel rambled next to her. ‘All I’m saying is you can’t get a guy in a head lock for messing up your sandwich order.’

‘If he doesn’t want to be assaulted then he should listen to me when I say no mayo,’ Shaw growled as they entered the building.

‘I don’t think that would stand up in court,’ Lionel rolled his eyes. Lionel and Shaw had met on a previous case, Shaw being the lawyer and Lionel being the detective. Ever since they had stuck together working as a team to solve many crimes realising no one else would be willing to put up with them. While Shaw normally didn’t care much for socialising she did like to spend time with the detective having found a strange emotional attachment to him that she normally didn’t get with many people. ‘What is with you today?’

‘Nothing I normally act like that,’ Shaw countered.

‘Yes, but normally you don’t bite me as I try and get you off someone’s neck,’ Lionel looked down at his hand which had the woman’s teeth marks.

‘You are so dramatic,’ Shaw grumbled.

‘And you’re avoiding the question,’ before Shaw could give a sarcastic remark she felt someone’s eyes on her. She looked around the room trying to see the culprit when she spotted a woman in Ben’s office looking her way. The tall brunette didn’t seem to be put off by Shaw looking back at her, only breaking eye contact when Ben spoke to her. Shaw felt something as she looked at the woman. There was something about her that the Persian woman just couldn’t quite put her finger on. ‘Hello, earth to Shaw,’ Lionel waved a hand in front of her face.

‘Sorry,’ Shaw snapped out of it. ‘I just wondered who those guys are,’ Lionel turned his attention to the group in Ben’s office.

‘That’s Samantha Groves,’ Lionel recognised the woman from press releases she had done.

‘Isn’t she that tec genius who works for Machine?’ Shaw had read about this woman in the paper. What was she doing here?

‘The very same,’ the man nodded. Shaw kept her gaze on the woman who now looked to be quite flustered.

‘See something you like?’ Lionel smirked.

‘Are we going to go eat or what,’ Shaw quickly growled heading to her office with a laughing Lionel behind her.


	2. Awkward encounters

'So, I think that’s everything,’ Ben’s smile never left his face as he brought the meeting to a close. ‘Any questions?’

‘We will need to check all the computers,’ Lester began.

‘To see the software and start to look for improvements,’ Daniel added.

‘And we will be around for a few weeks trying to update everything,’ Jason began tapping his iPad as he spoke.

‘We will also have to stick around to ensure everything works,’ Daizo finished.

‘Boys,’ Root interrupted causing the team to look at their boss. ‘I believe the words you’re looking for is thank you.’ The four boys looked at each other than back to Root struggling to understand what they had done wrong. Root gave out a long sigh while John smirked at the boy’s lack of social skills. ‘Sorry about that Ben,’ the woman began to apologise. ‘I promise they are great with computers but people not so much.’

‘It’s fine,’ Ben laughed genuinely seeming unaffected by the team’s lack of manners. Root was beginning to wonder if it was possible for one man to be so nice.

‘They are right about checking all the computers though. Do you mind if we get started?’ Ben just gave a nod to Root which she accepted with a smile before leaving the man’s office. ‘Okay Daniel, you and Lester take this floor, Daizo you take the second floor and Jason you go talk to the IT guys to learn more about the system,’ Root ordered.

‘What about you?’ Daniel questioned.

‘I will look at the computers in the offices,’ the brunette smiled. As she started to walk away she felt John closely following. ‘As much as I love having my number one fan following me like a lost puppy I think I can manage this one solo,’ she turned to face the man.

‘Root,’ he began to protest but the woman just raised her hand.

‘If you want to do something secure the building or whatever you do for fun and I will tell my uncle Harry you were a good little bodyguard and he will give you a treat,’ John gave a slight growl before storming off causing a smirk from his nemesis. Root made quick work of checking the offices with most of the lawyers out with clients or at court. Every room started to look the same after a while with the big desks, the mounds of paperwork and the law books stacked on the shelf. ‘I bet these guys are fun at the Christmas party,’ Root mumbled to herself as she began to head to an office at the end of the corridor. Inside the office, Shaw was inhaling her sandwich her friend looking on with disgust.

‘Do you ever stop to breath?’ Lionel scrunched up his face as the woman took another bite.

‘It only slows me down,’ Shaw mumbled with a mouth full of food.

‘Wow, I’m shocked your single,’ the detective rolled his eyes as he threw his empty wrapper in the bin.

‘Really dating advice from you?’ Shaw raised an eyebrow as she swallowed the last part of her food. ‘After your last date, you got a three-page email telling you how to improve.’

‘You are the last person I should have trusted with that information,’ the man sighed while Shaw just laughed to herself.

Before anymore could be said the door opened revealing the tall brunette woman from Ben’s office. ‘Oh, sorry,’ Root awkwardly greeted. ‘I assumed this office would be empty like the others.’

‘Sorry to disappoint,’ Shaw sat up on her chair suddenly feeling awkward herself in the other woman’s presence. Once again, the two women stared at each other neither knowing what to say.

‘I hate to interrupt this flowing conversation but I have to go,’ Lionel rolled his eyes getting to his feet.

‘Oh, sure now you leave,’ Shaw growled.

‘Don’t leave on my account,’ Root quickly stepped aside so the man would be able to get out the door. ‘I just came to check the software code on the computer to see the central processing unit in order to determine the specific machine language setup so I can make changes.’ 

Shaw and Lionel just stared at the woman with blank faces thinking she may as well of been speaking in French. ‘Okay have fun with that Nutella,’ Lionel looked at Shaw with wide eyes signalling he thought there must be something wrong with the intruder before leaving the office.

‘Don’t mind him he gets grumpy when he hasn’t shot someone in a while,’ Shaw saw that her statement only seemed to cause the other woman panic instead of the reassurance that was intended. ‘No I just… I just meant,’ Shaw stood up as she began to ramble. ‘He’s a detective,’ she finally got out mentally kicking herself.

‘Well then that makes more sense,’ Root let out a slight laugh. ‘I’m Samantha Groves,’ the woman smiled walking over to the desk and reaching out her hand. ‘But everyone calls me Root.’

Shaw just stared at the hand for a moment before accepting it. ‘I’m Sameen.’

‘Got a last name,’ Root smirked clearly amused by the nervous woman. 

‘Shaw. Sameen Shaw,’ Shaw corrected.

‘Nice to meet you Shaw. Sameen Shaw,’ Root mocked. All smiles soon left as both women realised they were still holding hands quickly pulling free of the grasp.

They both awkwardly looked at the floor before Sameen finally spoke up. ‘So, you need to look at my computer?’

‘Uh yes,’ Root smiled walking over to the computer on the desk. She leaned forward typing away on the keys forgetting all about the other woman in the room as she began to focus. If only it was that easy for Shaw. Root was way too close for comfort and Shaw could feel her whole body tense and the blood rush to her face. Sameen Shaw does not blush: what the hell was going on? Shaw quickly made her way to the other side of the desk suddenly finding her floor very interesting.

‘So,’ Shaw was the first to speak when she couldn’t bare the silence any longer. ‘What brings you to our law firm,’ Shaw felt herself wince at how lame she sounded but Root didn’t seem to notice as her stare stayed on the screen.

‘Your boss has hired me and my team to come up with a more secure software system,’ the computer geek quickly explained clearly distracted. After a few moments, Root was done standing up straight with a smile. It was at that moment she noticed the baseball on Shaw’s desk. ‘You like baseball?’

It took Shaw a few moments to stop staring at Root’s lips to hear what she said. ‘Y-yeah my dad used to take me to games when I was a kid. Are you a fan?’ Sameen couldn’t help the slight surprise in her voice, Root didn’t seem like the sporty type.

‘No, I can’t even master fetch with my dog,’ Root laughed. ‘My girlfriend likes it though.’

Shaw felt like the room had lost a bit of air as Root spoke her last statement. ‘You have a girlfriend?’

‘Yeah,’ Root couldn’t help but let out a small smile as she thought of the blonde. ‘Her names Martine. Martine Rousseau.’

‘Doesn’t her dad own a computer software company? Samaritan?’ Shaw recognised the name from news just like she had Root’s.

‘That’s the one,’ Root didn’t know why but the olive-skinned woman looked paler suddenly her smile long gone. ‘Are you okay?’ Root’s brow furrowed with concern.

‘Uh yeah… I…um,’ Shaw needed a distraction which she soon found in her filing cabinet behind her. Root couldn’t help but check out the woman’s petite frame as she rummaged through the cabinet but she quickly pulled herself out of it as she felt slight guilt hit her. ‘Here,’ Shaw said giving the woman another baseball signed by a player Root recognised. ‘Give this to your girlfriend.’

‘You don’t have to do this,’ Root tried to hand back the ball but Shaw refused.

‘No, it’s fine you take it. It belonged to my dad but since he died I haven’t been able to look at it. You would be doing me a favour by taking it off my hands,’ Shaw didn’t want to keep the ball, long ago deciding to sell it when she could, but she also didn’t want to give it to Root’s girlfriend. She wasn’t sure why she did it but if anyone was going to have the object it should go to a fan and after all why shouldn’t Shaw like Martine?

‘Well thanks,’ Root wanted to question Shaw about her dad’s death but she seemed to see the woman would shut down if she tried so she let it go. ‘I should continue working.’

‘Oh, yeah sure,’ Shaw smiled as Root made her way back round the desk heading for the door. ‘Well good luck with all the computer… code… software… thing,’ Sameen wanted nothing more than the floor to swallow her up in that moment but Root found her babbling adorable.

‘Being wished good luck by a beautiful lady it’s bound to go my way,’ Root winked before heading on her way.

‘Computer code software thing? Way to play it cool Shaw,’ the woman scolded herself as she fell back onto her chair. Shaw had no idea what she was feeling inside but she knew she wanted it to stop. Shaw didn’t get butterflies, or finding herself unable to speak, or blushing of feeling like she’d been hit by a truck when she finds out a complete stranger has a girlfriend. The feisty brunette quickly pulled out her phone.

Beer tonight?

Shaw didn’t have to wait long till Lionel had a response.

As long as you’re buying.

Root found herself distracted throughout the rest of the day with her thoughts constantly going back to the brunette lawyer. After checking all the computers, the team decided to call it a day with everyone going their separate ways including the big lug which surprised Root.

‘Not checking I get home safe?’ She pouted at the bodyguard.

‘The only place I want to take you to is the nut house,’ John grumbled but the pair shared a small smile as they went on their way.

Root kept feeling the baseball in her jacket pocket thinking of the woman that gave it to her. There was just something about Sameen that made her memorable. Root wasn’t sure what it was: maybe it was her fiery personality, or the way she bit her lip when she couldn’t think what to say or the way she tried and failed to play it cool. Root couldn’t help but smirk at the last one. Shaw had clearly been nervous to be around her but she didn’t understand why. The hacker got the impression Shaw wasn’t scared of anyone so what made her so special. Before she could continue on her rollercoaster she made it to the penthouse she called home. Harold insisted she get a place so big wanting her to live in comfort but with just her it got pretty lonely. The woman soon stood corrected as Bear came bounding up to her. Maybe not completely alone.

‘Hey boy,’ Root crouched down to hug her four-legged friend. ‘Hoe was je dag?’ As Root inquired after the dog’s day Bear began to bark as if filling her in on what she missed. ‘Well I made a friend today,’ Root smiled pulling out the baseball. ‘Well at least I think I did.’ The pair where interrupted as Root’s phone burst into life in her pocket. She quickly pulled out the device answering it while she kept her gaze on the ball. ‘Hello?’

‘Have you seen it?’ Root was greeted by Joss on the other end of the phone.

‘It’s not good,’ she was also greeted by Zoe who was clearly standing by. Joss Carter and Zoe Morgan had been Root’s best friends since high school. All though each one were extremely different from the other they always seemed to fit well forming more like sisters than friends.

‘What are you guys talking about?’ Root asked as she got to her feet.

‘Turn on your tv,’ Zoe demanded her tone more serious than usual.

Root quickly obliged the news being the first thing to pop up with a story of the latest scandal. Root had the volume on mute but the story pretty much told itself as pictures of two women making out in a car came onto the screen with the caption cheating scandal scrolling along the bottom. ‘Well someone's having a good night,’ Root almost laughed.

‘Take a closer look,’ Joss’s voice sounded hesitant as she spoke.

Root focused more on the tv suddenly noticing the blonde hair. ‘No that can’t be right,’ she whispered to herself as she quickly grabbed the remote taking it off mute. The reporter confirmed her fears as she spoke about Martine Rousseau’s cheating story.

‘I’m really sorry girl,’ Joss whispered.

‘I am going to break the bitch’s face,’ Zoe growled both women having different approaches to comforting.

‘She cheated on me,’ Root couldn’t believe it as she spoke the words out loud. Her whole body felt numb as she saw the pictures flash on the screen her eyes suddenly becoming blurry with tears as Bear nudged her hand realising his owners upset.

The last thing Root heard before she threw the baseball at the tv smashing the screen was the reporter. ‘So how does Samantha Groves feel about all this? Turns out her girlfriend has a secret to share.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing awkward Shaw she is so cute bless her! So yes I did make Joss and Zoe Root's friends because I always hated how alone Root seemed. Martine is not nice AU or in the series! Expect a lot of drama to come. Thanks to everyone who liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one as well. Thanks guys.


	3. Back to square one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Time to deal with the fall out of Martine's scandal. Seriously though who would ever cheat on Root? Sorry there isn't a Root and Shaw moment in this chapter but I promise there will be more awkward encounters in the next chapter. Thank you so much for all the feedback I've had so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

‘What is happening to me?’ Shaw groaned as she banged her head on the table once more.

‘Well I think the wizard has finally given you a heart,’ Lionel teased taking a sip of his beer.

Shaw lifted her head to send the man a burning glare before setting it back down on the table. ‘Well if this is what it’s like to have feelings then it sucks.’

‘Welcome to the real world,’ Lionel felt bad for his friend really, he knew that emotions were something she struggled to handle in the right way, but he couldn’t miss this opportunity to mess with her. ‘So now we have established you are not a robot I lose the bet everyone had going.’

‘I’m going to throw my shoe at you,’ Shaw growled sitting up.

‘So much rage in such a tiny body,’ Lionel chuckled.

‘That’s it,’ the brunette was just about to pounce when she heard Samantha Groves on the tv. She turned to see the story of Martine cheating and for some reason she felt more rage than before but targeted at a whole other person.

‘Hey isn’t that Looney tunes girlfriend?’ Fusco questioned the story grabbing his attention as well.

‘Martine cheated on Root?’ Shaw’s hands found themselves in tight fists. ‘Who would do that? I mean have you seen her?’ Lionel just smirked taking another sip of his beer. ‘What are you smiling at?’

‘You really like her don’t you,’ his smirk turned into a full-blown smile.

‘Shut up,’ his friend pouted crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat.

‘You know this means she is probably going to be available soon right?’ The thought hadn’t even occurred to Shaw until that moment.

Just as she felt a little bit of excitement she brought herself back down. ‘You don’t know that some people stay with cheaters.’

‘After a fall out this public?’ Fusco pointed to the crowd of people watching the story intensely. ‘Not a chance.’

‘Well even if she is single what do I care? I mean you can’t ask someone out right after they get out of a relationship with someone else. Besides I don’t normally ask people out and… and… who says I want to ask her out? I mean I don’t get into relationships…’

‘Okay I’m going to have to stop you before you completely lose yourself on the crazy train,’ the man cut off his rambling friend. ‘Look the worst she can say is no. You do realise you talk for a living, right?’ the man smirked.

‘Yes, I talk on behalf of other people to fix their problems! I have no idea how to represent myself especially you know… when it comes to relationship stuff,’ Shaw stared at her beer unable to make eye contact with her friend.

‘Who said anything about a relationship maybe you just try being her friend? I mean as your friend I feel I will have to send her a handbook on how to deal with you along with a sympathy card if she agrees but,’ Shaw reached forward giving the man a punch causing him to wince and rub his arm. ‘Oh, sorry my mistake you’re really a delight.’ Shaw rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to her drink. ‘And what do you mean you don’t do relationships? What about Ben?’

‘Can we not talk about that right now,’ Shaw quickly argued. Ben Grogan was the head of the firm and technically Shaw’s boss but it hadn’t stopped the pair from dating when she first joined the company. Sameen wasn’t good at relationships or emotions but Ben was a good guy and things seemed so easy and laid back with him. It ended after year when Shaw decided to go back to the single life but the pair parted on good terms which Shaw was thankful for as she could still work with him. Ben still tried every now and then refusing to give up on Shaw altogether but when Shaw was done with something there was little chance of her going back. Thinking of breakups made her think of Root and how she must be feeling. It is never good when someone cheats on you but when it is made public and half of New York is watching it can’t make things any easier.

Root sat on the floor of her living room staring up at her now broken tv screen still seeing the images in her mind. She had hung up on the girls and, while they were still trying to call her, she refused to talk to them. She was too embarrassed. For weeks she had gone on and on about how great Martine was and how she thought it could lead to something serious and then it all came crashing down. Her eyes were red from tears and her cheeks puffy but she didn’t care as she continued to cry. It wasn’t that she was in love with Martine, it was still too soon for that, but she definitely trusted her. How could she do this? Bear laid across her lap not knowing how to make her feel better. ‘Uncle Harry is going to be thrilled he finally gets his way,’ the woman let out a bitter laugh. Root looked down at her friend stroking him as more tears formed. ‘Het is voorbij,’ telling Bear it was over reminded her once again how real this all was. She should of listened to Bears protests about Martine, it turned out he was right. As if on cue Bear began to growl as the elevator doors opened revealing a sheepish Martine

‘Sorry I’m not really in a chatty mood,’ Root’s voice was lower than normal as she stood up quickly wiping her tears.

‘Root...’ Martine began but was soon cut off by the brunette.

‘There is nothing you could possibly say to make this better so please just leave,’ sensing his owners tone Bear growled even louder making the blonde nervous.

‘I am so sorry,’ Martine took a cautious step forward. ‘I didn’t mean to hurt you it just happened.’

‘How does something like that just happen!’ Root snapped. ‘What you accidently fell into her mouth?’

The blonde winced as Root yelled never seeing this side of the woman before. ‘I don’t know what else to say.’

‘Just go,’ Root whispered a hand running through her hair.

‘No,’ Martine stood her ground. ‘I know we can work past this.’

Root looked up at the woman and let out a laugh. ‘How could we possibly work past this,’ Martine searched her mind looking for something to say but she came up blank. ‘Exactly,’ Root continued. ‘It’s over Martine and now if you could please leave before I ask Bear to make you.’

‘Please...’ the blonde tried once more but it was obvious the hackers mind was made up.

‘Bear gaan,’ Root spoke to the dog who began to walk forward causing Martine to dart back into the elevator without another word. Root stared at the spot where her ex girlfriend had just been before looking around her large home which she was alone in once more. ‘Back to square one,’ she whispered to herself.

Shaw got to work early the next day determined to see Root when she arrived. Shaw wasn’t exactly sure why but she needed to make sure the other woman was okay. She couldn't believe the nerve of the blonde bitch who had cheated on Root: how could she do that? Despite not having many emotions there was one thing that Shaw could never do and that was cheat. It didn’t make sense to her that people would hurt each other like that when the nicest thing to do would be to set them free. Shaw was broken out of her thoughts just before she could open her office door.

‘You’re here early,’ Sameen turned to see Ben smiling at her.

‘I have got a lot to do for a case and I figured I would make a start before I have Lionel pestering me about it,’ Shaw only half lied, she really did have a lot of work to do, but that wasn't the reason she was in so early.

‘Well maybe after work we could grab a drink?’ Shaw felt bad for the guy who never failed to stop trying. There had been a time when she was really starting to care about him and part of her still did but Shaw didn’t look back.

‘Maybe like I said I have a lot of work,’ Shaw saw the slightly wounded look in Ben’s eyes which he quickly covered with a nod before walking away. ‘I shouldn't be allowed to talk to people,’ the woman sighed before heading into her office.

Shaw looked out for who newly found friend all day but she kind of figured when Root’s team arrived without her that the other woman wouldn’t be coming in. Sameen didn’t really blame her especially since camera crews had been camping outside all day with hopes of getting an interview with the heart broken woman. All day the lawyer tried to focus on her work but her mind kept wondering and she knew she had to ask. After what seemed like a life time of talking herself into it she approached one of the computer geniuses. ‘How’s it going?’ Shaw smiled. If there was one thing Shaw knew how to do it was finding out information and that was one of the reasons she was a great lawyer. Fake it till you make it was what her dad always taught her and it was something she could do well.

‘Erm... pretty good,’ Daniel cautiously answered.

‘So I was wondering if you knew where your boss was,’ Shaw got straight to the point.

‘Why?’ the man asked crossing his arms in defence.

‘Well she looked at my computer yesterday and ever since it’s not been working right so I just wanted to ask her if she knew what was wrong,’ Shaw thought fast.

‘Oh well she isn’t here today but I can take a look,’ Daniel smiled starting to walk over.

‘No,’ the man looked slightly taken aback and Shaw knew she had to act fast. ‘I mean I promised your boss I would come to her with any problems and with the cases I’ve been working on I can’t just let anyone see what’s on my computer.’

Daniel seemed to buy the lie much to Shaw’s relief telling her he would pass the message on to Root next time he saw her. As Shaw spun around to head back to her office she was greeted by a grinning Lionel. ‘What did you scare her off already?’

‘Shut up,’ Shaw growled storming past him.

Root had decided to take a personal day after everything that happened mainly to avoid people’s questions but also to avoid Harold saying I told you so. The man had tried to phone leaving a voicemail to say how sorry he was about what had happened but Root knew he was relieved that the relationship was over. Bear had refused to leave her side constantly checking she was okay. As it reached the late afternoon Root’s phone rang once more showing it was Daniel. The brunette really didn’t feel like talking but she also knew it might be about work. After a couple more moments of hesitation she finally answered. ‘Hello.’

‘Hey, so everything went well today and we should hopefully be able to start looking to make improvements to the system tomorrow,’ Daniel greeted. It was times like this when Root was glad the boys had poor social skills, never questioning her about her personal life.

‘That sounds great,’ Root tried to sound as happy as she could but she didn’t seem to have the energy.

‘Will you be working tomorrow?’ Daniel questioned as he walked down the busy streets of New York.

‘I think so,’ Root knew she couldn't miss anymore time at work but she was dreading having to face the world once more.

‘Okay well I’ll let you go.’

‘See you,’ just as Root was about to hang up she heard Daniel call after her. ‘Yeah?’

‘Some lawyer was asking after you today,’ he explained.

‘Who?’ Root suddenly found herself much more interested in the conversation.

‘I didn’t catch her name but she said something about how her computer wasn't working and she needed you to fix it? She seemed to come out of the office at the end of the corridor, short Persian woman ,’ Daniel described remembering the brunette.

It didn’t take long for Root to realise who the man was talking about and she felt the corners of her mouth twitch. ‘She was asking about me?’ Root checked.

‘Yeah,’ the man noticed the slight change in his bosses voice the sadness from before disappearing.

‘Well I’ll make sure to go and see her tomorrow. Goodbye Daniel,’ with that Root hung up holding the phone close to her chest. The tall brunette let out a smile as she thought of the feisty woman and for the first time all day she didn’t seem to feel so hurt.


	4. Taking a chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get a chapter posted yesterday but I was in a car accident. I had this chapter ready so I'm posting it now but I have a few injuries and might possibly be having surgery so please bare with me and I will update when I can. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and are having a good week.

As the evening wore on Root was content to be by herself enjoying her last night of peace before having to face the outside world once more. Sadly, it didn’t last as a fist began pounding on her door.

‘Root!’ she heard a familiar voice yell. ‘You betta open this door before I break it and then you.’

‘Or,’ another voice interrupted. ‘Please open the door so we can check you’re okay.’

Root rolled her eyes at the pair before opening the door to see Joss and Zoe on the other side of it. ‘You two should have knocked louder I almost didn’t here you,’ Root‘s words dripped with sarcasm as her friends smiled back.

‘Come on loser grab your coat we’re going out,’ Zoe demanded.

‘I’m not in the…’ Root began but wasn’t given chance to finish her sentence.

‘Aw that’s cute you think you have a choice,’ Zoe crossed her arms refusing to back down.

Joss rolled her eyes at her friend before looking back at the hacker. ‘Come on please don’t leave me alone with her all night. It’s your turn to watch her,’ Root rolled her eyes before grabbing her jacket in defeat.

The trio made it to their favourite bar across town sitting on the high stools. The place was nothing special, in fact many people would probably avoid the dingy place, but to the girls it had become a second home through their college years and the perfect place to hide from the world.

‘How are you feeling?’ Joss asked after they got some drinks.

‘Like I’ve been hit by a truck,’ Root kept her gaze on the glass in front of her.

‘I never liked the blonde liar anyway,’ Zoe scoffed. ‘She was way below your league.’

‘Not helping,’ Joss growled as she saw Root’s frown grow.

‘Well if someone doesn’t see how great you are its their loss,’ a male voice interrupted. Elias was the bartender and, although slightly older than the girls, was very much part of the group. The trio had met him when they first started coming to the bar and instantly took a liking to the man. He was like their big brother constantly watching out for them.

‘Thanks,’ Root smiled at the man who had took to leaning on the bar to join in with the conversation.

‘Hey, there’s a girl at my work who would be perfect for you,’ Zoe smiled taking a sip of her drink.

Joss looked at her friend and shook her head. ‘Root has just been through a break up, a public break up, she just needs to take her time.’

‘No, no way,’ the other woman quickly argued. ‘Root has to get right back out there and start dating.’

‘No, she doesn’t.’

‘Yes, she does.’

Root looked at Elias, both of them rolling their eyes at the bickering pair. ‘Okay,’ Root intervened. ‘I get that you are both trying to help but I will find someone when I find someone whether that’s tomorrow or never. I promise you though I’m totally fine.’

Her three friends exchanged glances not believing her for a second. ‘Totally fine?’ Elias questioned to which Root just looked back down at her drink.

‘Are you telling me there is no one you’re interested in?’ Root remained silent causing Zoe to raise an eyebrow in suspicion. ‘There is isn’t there!’

‘No…’ Root began but all her friends just smirked. ‘Okay there is this one person I met.’

‘I knew it,’ Zoe gave a triumphant grin.

‘Who is she?’ Joss quickly questioned.

‘She is just… a lawyer that I met recently,’ Root didn’t want to divulge too much to her friends not sure how she felt about Shaw herself.

‘Did you meet her on this new job?’ Joss continued the interrogation like the detective she was.

‘Maybe,’ Root refused to look at her.

‘Okay what’s her name,’ Zoe grabbed her phone and began the google search.

‘Zoe don’t,’ Root began to protest.

‘You either tell me now or I’ll go to the law firm tomorrow and find out for myself,’ Zoe smirked.

Root knew Zoe would follow through with her threat and that was the last thing she needed. ‘Sameen Shaw,’ she sighed giving in.

It didn’t take long for Zoe to have her picture up showing the other two. ‘She’s hot,’ Zoe grinned.

‘She is easy on the eyes yes,’ Root smiled feeling her cheeks go red.

‘So, what are you waiting for ask her out,’ Zoe argued.

‘Just because she’s hot doesn’t mean I should ask her out. Besides I’m not really trusting my judgement at the moment after…’ Root didn’t finish her sentence as thoughts of Martine flashed through her mind.

Elias gave the woman a sad smile reaching forward to grab her hand. ‘Trust me you’ll find someone a lot better,’ Root gave him a small smile.

‘Maybe she already has,’ Zoe winked causing the group to laugh.

The next day Shaw had given up hope of seeing Root as the team arrived once more without her. The woman took to hibernating in her office not wanting to deal with anyone. Just as the morning was in full swing Shaw heard someone knock on her door stepping inside.

‘Really not in the mood,’ Shaw growled not even looking to see who it was.

‘Kiss kiss to you too,’ she heard a familiar voice fill the room. Shaw looked up to see Root smirking at her from the doorway.

‘Sorry,’ Sameen quickly apologised standing up.

‘Don’t worry about it,’ Root’s smirk remained on her face as she stared at the clearly flustered woman.

After a few moments of staring at each other Shaw finally found her voice. ‘Did you need something?’

‘Uh yeah Daniel mentioned something about your computer not working,’ Shaw quickly felt panic rise within her knowing that if Root checked her computer she would know Shaw had lied to Daniel and then she would have to explain why.

‘Oh y-yeah,’ Sameen stammered staring at her computer hoping the answer would come to her. ‘You know what it seems to of fixed itself I guess that whole turning it off and turning it back on again really works.’

Root’s smirk remained as she gathered that the woman was lying which meant yesterday she had actually cared enough to ask about her. ‘Imagine that.’

‘So,’ Shaw quickly looked to change the subject. ‘How are you? I heard about the whole Martine thing.’

Root’s smile soon left at the mention of the blonde her gaze moving to her feet. ‘I’ve been better but I’ll be fine.’

‘Well good I guess,’ the lawyer was no good at comforting people finding herself lacking in empathy.

‘I guess if your computers okay I should,’ Root awkwardly pointed at the door.

‘Oh, yeah right you have a lot of work to do,’ Shaw nodded. As Root turned to walk away Shaw began arguing with herself. ‘Just do it what’s the worst that could happen,’ she whispered to herself. Sameen never asked people out, she didn’t know how to, but she couldn’t let this moment pass. ‘This is going to sound um…’ Shaw spoke up making Root turn around. Shaw hesitated for a moment longer before shaking her head. ‘Okay what the hell. Do you want to have lunch or coffee sometime?’ Root couldn’t help the surprised look on her face never thinking Shaw would actually ask her out. She stood in silence opening her mouth but no words seemed to come out. ‘Come on just say yes,’ Shaw smiled but she was losing confidence in the woman’s silence.

‘Yes,’ Root smiled after another beat of silence.

‘Good,’ Shaw let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. The pair stood smiling at each other not knowing what they were supposed to say next. ‘Are you free tonight?’

‘I can be,’ Root couldn’t help but feel excited at the thought of an evening with Shaw. There was something about the lawyer that intrigued her and she felt herself being pulled in whether she liked it or not.

‘Dinner at 8?’ Shaw said simply.

‘Where?’ Root questioned.

‘Do you know the restaurant down the street?’

‘I do,’ Root smiled. ‘See you tonight sweetie,’ with that Root spun on her heels leaving a speechless Shaw behind.

After a few more moments or trying to figure out what just happened she picked up her phone dialling a familiar number.

‘Fusco,’ her friend greeted.

‘I asked her out,’ Shaw quickly spat out.

‘Shaw?’ the man questioned sitting back in his chair.

‘No Santa Claus… of course Shaw!’ Sameen snapped.

‘I think I’d rather speak to Santa,’ Lionel rolled his eyes.

‘Can you please focus!’

‘Okay fine. Who did you ask out?’ Fusco didn’t need to ask to know who it was.

‘Root. I asked out Root. Why would I ask out Root?’ Shaw ran a hand through her hair.

‘I don’t know Sherlock maybe because you like her,’ Shaw was one of the smartest people Lionel knew but sometimes she could be really dense.

‘But I’m not used to liking people,’ Shaw flopped down on her chair.

‘Well it’s time to get used to it,’ Fusco laughed.

‘You are so not helping,’ Sameen growled.

‘Look no one is saying you have to marry her,’ Shaw felt like she couldn’t breathe just by the mention of marriage. ‘You like her and I’m guessing by your freak out coco puffs agreed to go out with you so she must like you too. Just go talk, eat and see how you feel.’

‘Feel?’

‘Yes, Shaw it’s what us non-robots do,’ Fusco saw an officer trying to get his attention from across the room. ‘Sorry to cut this therapy session short but I’ve got to go. Let me know how it goes and try not to bite her if she takes your food,’ with that the man hung up.

Shaw spent the rest of the day distracted by the thought of seeing Root later. It’s not like Shaw hadn’t been on dates before but since she broke up with Ben the feisty brunette had taken to just going out and having fun with people instead of actually dating them. As soon as she saw the clock strike five Shaw rushed out the office to make it home knowing she would need time to get ready and try and calm herself down. The Persian woman found herself changing her outfit seven times finding every one of them to not be right and did her hair more times then she could count. Why did she care so much? Why was she so nervous? This had never happened to Sameen and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. As the time approached Shaw finally settled on an outfit, still not completely happy, and headed for the door.

Root had found herself walking on air for most of the day finding herself even being nice to John causing the man to think she must be ill. ‘Just happy,’ she smiled when he questioned her with his usual sarcasm. As Root walked home her thoughts remained on Sameen and their date. Nothing could wash the smile off her face, or so she thought. Just before she made it to her door her phone rang. Still in a Sameen daze she answered it without checking who it was. ‘Hello?’

‘Hi,’ Root froze on the spot as she heard Martine’s voice. ‘Root?’ the blonde questioned as the other woman stayed silent.

‘I’m here,’ Root got out but still couldn’t continue walking.

‘How are you?’ Martine awkwardly asked.

‘What do you want Martine?’ the hacker growled feeling all her anger return to her.

‘I just want to talk,’ Martine winced at the other woman’s anger.

‘About what?’ Root sighed.

Martine stayed silent for a moment making Root tempted to hang up. ‘I miss you,’ the woman finally whispered. Root stayed silent her eyes glazing over with tears. How could she have been so happy one minute and then so sad the next? Root really had cared about Martine and she was on her way to loving her and then it all fell apart. The hacker hated herself for letting herself believe in love, she should have known better to think she could have a happy ending. ‘Root, did you hear me?’

‘Yeah,’ Root answered simply.

‘So…’

‘I have to go,’ Root quickly stopped the woman from saying anything else hanging up the phone. Root walked the rest of the way home with less of a spring in her step. She got ready for the date without so much as checking if she liked her outfit or not. Bear stayed out the way unsure how his owner was feeling. Root knew she was running late but she didn’t rush to the restaurant her thoughts still dragging her down and then she saw her. Shaw was sat at a table outside the restaurant waiting for Root. Even in her despair Root took a moment to admire how beautiful the other woman looked wearing a black dress with her hair down in soft waves. Just as she was about to walk forward she felt herself unable to move. Whatever happened tonight Root knew how it would end: someone was going to get hurt. She wasn’t ready to be hurt again and she definitely didn’t want to hurt the woman sat at the table. At that moment, the tears that had threatened to fall all night finally came out. She couldn’t do this. Root slowly turned away walking back down the street before Shaw could see her. Tonight was supposed to be amazing.

Shaw kept staring at her phone checking the time. As each second past, she got more and more nervous but as it began to get close to nine o’clock the nerves soon turned to rage. Root wasn’t coming. Why had she done this? She should have known better than to set herself up to fail like this. Throwing her napkin on the table she picked up her purse and headed away from the restaurant unable to control the anger inside her. This was a mistake.


	5. Mistakes and Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So I'm stuck in bed for a little while because of my back so I decided to write this as a distraction. Thank you so much for all of your lovely get well soon messages it means a lot. You guys are so sweet! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will update soon. Hope you are all well.

Lionel rubbed his eyes as he headed for the kitchen unable to walk in a straight line. He didn’t have to check the time to know it was the middle of the night but the man was in desperate need for something to drink.

‘Hi Lionel,’ the man jumped out of his skin as he heard a voice in the darkness quickly turning on the light to see Shaw sat at the kitchen table with a beer.

‘Shaw what the hell! You realise if I had my gun on me I could have shot you,’ the man yelled.

Shaw looked her friend up and down with a raised eyebrow. ‘I don’t think you can fit a gun in your Spiderman underwear.'

It was at that moment Fusco realised he was stood in his underwear with a white undershirt on. ‘Oh geez,’ he moaned leaving the room returning moments later in a robe. ‘Not that I don’t like having midnight heart attacks but what are you doing here?’

‘Can’t a friend visit another friend to catch up,’ Shaw’s eyes were on the label of her beer that she was peeling off.

‘When both friends are dressed yes,’ Fusco noticed something different about his friend.

‘What are you afraid of that I’m going to pounce on you? Sorry Lionel you’re not really my type,’ Shaw smirked.

‘Ah and what is your type? Tall brunettes who are computer geniuses,’ Lionel was waiting for some kind of retort but Shaw remained silence her gaze not meeting his. ‘What happened tonight?’ Concern took over the man’s features as he took a seat opposite the intruder.

‘She didn’t show up,’ Sameen’s voice was so quiet that Lionel almost didn’t hear her.

‘She stood you up?’ Lionel asked in disbelief.

‘Yes, are you deaf?’ Shaw snapped.

‘I was just checking,’ the man held up his hands knowing how volatile his friend could be. ‘Are you okay?’

‘I’m fine. I mean why should it bother me? It’s not like I cared or anything I barely know her and you know what maybe this was a good thing. It reminds me that I do better single,’ Shaw rambled.

‘Shaw…’

‘I don’t want to talk about it,’ Sameen sat up straight getting herself together.

‘Than why did you break into my apartment? Was it just to scare the hell out of me?’ Lionel knew better than to push Shaw but she needed to talk to someone.

‘No that was just an added bonus,’ the woman smirked. ‘I just came to tell you that you were wrong,’ Lionel gave her a confused look. ‘The wizard didn’t give me a heart after all,’ with that Shaw stood up making her way to the door.

‘Shaw,’ her friend called after her. ‘Aren’t you going to at least find out why she didn’t show up? I mean there could be a reason.’

Shaw paused for a moment thinking what could possibly have kept the woman away. ‘She didn’t want to date me Fusco so she didn’t show up case closed,’ Sameen didn’t even turn around as she spoke making her way to the door and leaving her friend alone to worry about her.

Root woke up the next morning feeling guilt hit her like a bulldozer. She could only imagine how Shaw felt being left at the restaurant without so much as a text to say she wouldn’t be coming. The hacker sat up in bed putting her head in her hands causing Bear to jump up on the bed to check she was okay. ‘I really messed up,’ she whispered to her four-legged friend. She didn’t know how but she knew she had to fix it.

Shaw was determined to head straight to her office not wanting to speak to anyone but Ben had different ideas. ‘Hey Shaw,’ she froze where she stood debating on whether to just continue but she knew she couldn’t

‘Hey,’ she sighed turning around.

‘Do you mind sitting in on my meeting? It’s with a potential knew client and I need the best to talk to him,’ the man gave a genuine smile and Shaw felt her walls go down slightly. Even after the break up Ben was still her friend and he didn’t deserve to have her rage taken out on him. Without another word, Shaw gave a nod heading to the glass conference room.

‘Okay what is it?’ John questioned as Root sat silently in the car.

Root broke out of her trance as the man spoke. ‘What? I haven’t said anything.’

‘That’s why I think there’s somethings wrong. You never go a whole car ride without saying something to wind me up,’ Reese knew Root well enough to know when she was upset and despite their bickering he really did care about her. ‘Is it about Martine?’

‘It’s not about Martine,’ Root snapped sick of people assuming that she was a broken mess over the blonde.

‘Okay, fine,’ John sighed sitting back in his chair.

Root looked at the man and winced knowing she was too harsh. ‘I’m sorry I just have a lot on my mind.’

‘Well if you ever need to talk or whatever,’ John suddenly felt awkward.

‘I know,’ Root smiled but it soon turned into a smirk. ‘You want to be careful there John I might actually start to think that you care.

‘I miss when you were quiet,’ he grumbled as they pulled up outside the law building.

The pair got out of the car heading in to the forever busy building. People raced by getting on with their day but Root ignored them all as she scanned for the Persian firecracker. It didn’t take long for Root to find the woman in the conference room with Ben talking to a group of men Root hadn’t seen before. As if feeling the hackers stare Shaw looked up her expression unreadable. Root wanted to walk forward, to go and talk to Shaw, to say she was sorry and it wasn’t what she thought but she found herself glued on the spot. The meeting in the conference room wrapped up and Shaw picked up the files on the table heading out the room. Root knew the woman would have to walk past her to get to her office and the brunette felt herself freak out inside. She quickly walked in the opposite direction getting as far away as possible.

Shaw was trying her best to stay focused on the meeting but she couldn’t help but let her thoughts drift to the computer genius. She couldn’t believe she had been so stupid to think something could happen. How could she have let herself get so caught up in this? Shaw was angry at herself, at Root, at Lionel but mostly she was angry because she knew she wasn’t angry at all, she was sad. The lawyer looked up trying to get her mind back on the task at hand when her eyes locked with familiar brown eyes. Root stood staring at her looking like she wanted to say something but she didn’t move. Before Sameen could evaluate the situation any longer the meeting came to an end and she quickly grabbed her things to leave wanting to hide from the world. Shaw knew she would have to walk past the hacker to get to her office but she was determined to ignore her. As she looked up once more she saw Root race away clearly avoiding her. Sameen felt anger explode in her once more. If anyone should be avoiding someone it should be her she hadn’t done anything wrong. The brunette stormed into her office throwing the files on her desk. Today was going to be a long day.

Shaw typed furiously on her computer her mind unable to focus on her case. Just as she was one more letter from breaking her keyboard there was a timid knock at the door before one of the computer geeks showed their face. ‘What do you want nerd,’ Shaw growled.

Lester gulped suddenly feeling terrified to be in the lawyer’s doorway. ‘I’m here to…to…erm update your computer,’ the man stammered.

‘Doesn’t your boss normally deal with the office computers?’ Shaw raised an eyebrow daring the man to answer her.

‘Y-yes but…’

‘Spit it out,’ Sameen snapped losing patience with the stuttering man.

‘She asked me to look at yours because she had something else to do,’ Lester quickly rambled understanding why Root didn’t want to deal with the woman.

If Shaw thought she was angry before it didn’t compare to how she felt now. Root was the one in the wrong so why did she get to hide away like she was the victim? Without another word to the nervous geek Shaw stormed out her office on a mission to find the hacker. It didn’t take her long to find Root in an office across the corridor working on the computer. Shaw slammed the door as she walked into the office causing Root to jump up in surprise.

‘Not only did you bail on me last night without a word but now you avoid me like the plague as if I am the one who did something wrong? If anyone deserves to be mad and hide away it’s me so stop acting so innocent!’ Shaw yelled before turning to leave.

‘Shaw wait about last night,’ Root stepped out from behind the desk needing a chance to explain herself.

‘I don’t want to talk about it,’ Shaw snapped turning to glare at the woman. ‘I don’t want to talk to you now or ever just stay out my way and I promise I will do the same,’ with that Shaw left Root by herself. Root leant on the desk in defeat: this was the last thing that she wanted. She knew Shaw would be hurt but she didn’t know how much rage she would cause. How did things get so out of hand? Root thought about going after the woman but felt that would only make things worse but one way or another she was going to get Sameen to listen to her, she had to.


	6. Kiss and run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry it took a while to post this chapter it's just been a manic few days with hospital appointments and university deadlines. Thank you so much for the continued love and support it really means a lot. I hope you guys like this chapter! Make sure you let me know what you think!

‘Wait you didn’t show up?’ Zoe all but yelled down the phone at her friend. She knew Root and that definitely wasn’t like her to hurt someone like that.

‘I know it’s bad…’ Root paced back and forth in the office Shaw had left her in trying to think of her next move.

‘No bad is forgetting to pick up some Ben and Jerrys this is… they don’t even have a word for this,’ Zoe sighed a hand resting on her hip.

‘I knew I should have called Joss,’ the hacker mumbled to herself knowing sympathy wasn’t exactly Zoe’s strong suit.

‘So, what are you going to do?’

‘I don’t know that’s what I rang you for,’ Root leaned against the desk a frustrated hand going through her hair.

‘Well you can either change your name and move to Timbuctoo or…’ Zoe didn’t finish her sentence knowing the brunette already knew what she had to do.

‘I have to talk to her,’ Root felt anxiety rush through her at the thought of facing the feisty lawyer but she didn’t have any other choice she couldn’t leave things how they were.

‘I think so,’ Zoe agreed.

‘She is going to kill me,’ Root grumbled.

‘I hope not because then I would have to kill her and then Harold would have to bail me out of jail and Joss would have to sneak me out the country and before you know it you’ve ruined everyone’s week,’ Zoe smirked.

Despite how she was feeling the computer genius let out a slight laugh. Maybe it was a good choice to ring Zoe. ‘Wish me luck,’ the woman all but whispered before hanging up the phone. Taking a few more moments to gain some courage Root headed out into the hallway her eyes fixed on Sameen’s door. ‘You can do this,’ she whispered to herself as she slowly approached the wooden frame. She put her hand up to knock but figured that wouldn’t get a response so after another deep breath she slowly opened the door stepping inside.

Shaw didn’t notice the intruder as she angrily read through her latest case file trying to distract herself. Awkwardly Root cleared her throat causing the other woman to look up. ‘You have got to be kidding me,’ Shaw growled as her eyes locked with the sheepish brunette.

‘We need to talk,’ Root tried to sound confident but her shaking voice betrayed her.

‘There is nothing left to say,’ Shaw all but spat standing up from her chair.

‘Look I know you’re angry and you have every right to be but it’s not what you think…’

‘And how would you know what I think?’ Shaw interrupted causing Root to stare at her hands. ‘Look,’ Shaw stepped out from being her desk. ‘It’s fine I kind of forced you into the date…’

‘No-‘ Root tried to correct but Shaw continued like she hadn’t heard her.

‘I should have known better than to ask you out, especially so soon after a break up, so let’s just move on and forget it,’ with that Shaw moved over to Root opening the door for her to leave.

Root stared at the woman with wide eyes for a second before pushing the door closed. ‘No, you will listen to me whether you like it or not,’ the two women were face to face both refusing to back down. ‘You didn’t force me into anything, I said yes to the date because I wanted to go out with you, I still do,’ Root saw the woman in front of her soften slightly but she made no effort to respond. ‘I was walking on air all day yesterday ask my bodyguard John I was even nice to him! But then,’ the hacker’s thoughts went to the blonde who ruined her day and suddenly she couldn’t meet Shaw’s gaze. ‘My ex called me when I was heading home to get ready for our date and something inside me snapped. I hate that I let her ruin this for me but when I got to the restaurant and saw you sat there I just… I remembered what it was like to get hurt and I didn’t want to potentially set myself up for that again so I ran and ended up hurting you instead.’

‘I don’t get hurt,’ Shaw finally interrupted staring into space.

Root let out a small sigh. ‘Well whatever you’re feeling isn’t good and it’s my fault,’ Root moved her hand to Sameen’s chin forcing her to look her in the eye. Shaw tensed at the contact but she didn’t move her head away. ‘I am so sorry Sameen,’ Root searched the other woman’s eyes hoping for some kind of reassurance but she was only met by a cold stare. The hacker let her hand drop back to her side as she took a step back. She knew there was nothing else she could say to Sameen to make things right so she had to walk away. Just as Root moved her hand to the door handle to open it Shaw grabbed her wrist surprising both women. Root could see Shaw was fighting with herself about what to do next not wanting to let the woman go but unsure if she could let her stay.

‘For god’s sakes,’ Shaw rolled her eyes before forcefully pulling the other woman forward their lips crashing against each other. Root’s eyes opened wide as she tried to make sense of what was happening but it didn’t take her long to melt into Sameen’s touch. All too quickly the moment was over as Sameen pulled away leaving a speechless Root in front of her. Without saying another word Shaw quickly left the room Root smiling after her.

Shaw didn’t know where she was heading but she had to escape suddenly feeling like she couldn’t breathe. She didn’t know how long she had been walking but she soon found herself at her best friends desk a confused Fusco looking up at her.

‘What are you doing here?’ The man asked his office phone in his hand.

‘I kissed her,’ Shaw blurted out causing the man’s confusion to grow even more.

‘I’ll call you back,’ Fusco quickly told whoever was on the line before hanging up the phone and leading Shaw into a private room. ‘What do you mean you kissed her?’ He asked once they were alone.

‘How many meanings could that possibly have?’ Shaw snapped as she paced the room.

‘I thought you were mad at her?’ Lionel continued to question trying to catch up.

‘I was… I am… I…’ to be honest Shaw had no idea what she was feeling not used to having so many emotions flood through her.

‘I am trying my best to get on your crazy train of thought but you are moving a little too fast for me,’ the man sighed.

‘Root avoided me all day like I was the one in the wrong so I finally confronted her and then she came to my office and tried to explain herself and before I knew it I was kissing her,’ Shaw quickly rambled replaying the events in her mind.

‘Okay and then what?’

‘You really need more?’ Shaw stopped pacing to face her friend.

‘I mean after the kiss what happened?’ Lionel tried again.

‘I came here to tell you,’ Sameen answered like it was obvious.

‘So, you kissed her and then just left her there in your office without saying a word? And you don’t see anything wrong with that?’ Fusco watched as Shaw finally realised what she had done.

‘Okay granted looking back, it doesn’t seem like my best move,’ Shaw sighed.

‘What are you going to do now? I kind of get the feeling Banana Nut Crunch won’t let this one go,’ Lionel didn’t know much about the woman but he did know she seemed like the type to go after what she wants and maybe that was now Shaw.

‘I don’t know I don’t want to deal with this. How do you do it? This whole feeling thing,’ Shaw genuinely asked curious how it was for everyone else.

‘Well normally I take my rage down by about 1000 and I don’t kiss and run,’ Shaw glared at her friend who felt himself take a step back. ‘All I’m saying is feelings are never easy but whether you like it or not I know you Shaw and I know you can deal with this,’ Fusco gave the woman a genuine smile and Sameen knew he really did believe in her.

‘Thanks,’ Shaw whispered before heading to the door. ‘You know you should really start charging for therapy,’ she smirked.

‘I will send you my bill,’ the pair smiled at each other before parting ways.

Shaw walked down the busy streets of New York trying to decide what she would say to Root. She knew how to talk to a room full of people to get her own way but when it came to dealing with her personal life she might as well be a mute. It didn’t take long for the sky to get dark and Shaw thought better than to head back to the office. Deciding she still needed some air she sat on a park bench watching busy people rush by. She grabbed her phone knowing it was now or never but part of her really wished never was an option.

Root was back to walking on cloud nine for the rest of the day still feeling Shaw’s lips on hers. It hadn’t bothered her Shaw had left realising early on that the woman struggled to deal with her emotions. The hacker replayed the kiss over and over again in her mind as she walked home not wanting to forget a second of it. If she was doubting her feelings for Shaw before she definitely wasn’t anymore. As she entered the penthouse she called home Bear came bounding up to her quickly realising her mood tilting his head to one side to ask what was going on. Root smiled as she knelt down to stroke her friend. ‘She likes me,’ Root grinned causing Bear to bark in happiness of his own. Before she could tell her four legged friend everything that happened the hackers phone began to ring. Not wanting to repeat the same mistake from yesterday she checked the caller ID before she answered and beamed to see it was Shaw. ‘Hey sweetie.’

Shaw couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the woman's greeting hearing her flirty tone. ‘Sorry about walking out,’ Shaw got straight to the point.

‘You need to give a girl some warning before you kiss and run like that,’ Root smirked.

‘Yeah well it was a surprise to us both,’ Sameen mumbled not sure why did what she did.

‘Well maybe we should try again it might make things a little clearer,’ Root knew she was coming on strong but she wasnt about to let Shaw slip through her fingers once more.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow Root,’ Shaw couldn't help the smile that played on her lips.

‘Yes you will,’ Root hung up holding the phone close to her chest. It was at that moment she noticed the baseball on the ground making her way over to pick it up. It reminded her of the first day she had met Shaw and how awkward the lawyer had been. ‘I think she’s a keeper,’ Root said to Bear who was still by her side her eyes remaining focused on the object in her hand. It was definitely going to be an interesting ride.


	7. Smiles all round

Harold couldn’t help but observe Root at her office the next day as she hummed to herself a smile refusing to leave her face. After the Martine thing Root had avoided her uncle like the plague, getting other people to get stuff from her office for her, but today she came to collect her things herself practically glowing.

‘How’s it going at the law firm?’ He asked from Root’s office doorway the woman lifting her gaze at his voice.

‘Really well,’ Root’s smile got even bigger if that was at all possible.

‘Should I be worried you’re enjoying this job a little too much?’ Harold raised an eyebrow at his niece.

‘Oh, Harry you worry too much,’ Root brushed the man off not answering his question.

‘Remember the law firm is having a black-tie event tonight to acknowledge the new system, I promised we would attend,’ Harold was waiting for the hacker to kick up a fuss, never liking social gatherings, but her smile never faltered. Truth be told Root’s mind had wandered to Shaw thinking of an evening spent with her.

‘I can hardly wait,’ Root noticed her confused uncle’s face but she chose to ignore it as she picked up her things and left the office giving the man a light kiss on the cheek.

Shaw had been acting unusually happy herself not yelling at anyone as she walked to work with Lionel by her side. ‘You want to be careful Shaw people might actually start to think you’re a civil person,’ her friend joked but even that didn’t cause anger to erupt in the woman. ‘Okay now you’re just freaking me out.’

‘Aren’t I allowed to be in a good mood?’ Shaw questioned as they entered the building.

‘I didn’t think you knew what a good mood was. Besides you seem freaked out yesterday,’ Lionel had wanted to ask his friend if she had spoken to Root but he didn’t want to risk a death glare.

‘That was yesterday,’ Shaw remained vague knowing it was driving the man crazy not knowing what happened.

Lionel bit his tongue trying to contain his curiosity but he couldn’t take it any longer. ‘Come on you’ve got to give me something,’ exasperated Fusco threw his hands in the air.

Shaw smirked as she opened her office door turning back to her friend. ‘Let’s just say there might be hope for me yet,’ with that she walked into the office closing the door in her friend’s face.

Lionel let out a small laugh as he turned to head out the building finding himself running into the hacker herself. ‘Don’t need to guess where you’re heading,’ the man smirked at the brunette who just gave him a smirk of her own.

‘Good morning to you too detective,’ Root’s voice was sickly sweet.

‘I take it you’re the cause of Shaw not killing anyone today?’ Fusco could already tell the answer by the practically beaming woman.

‘On the contrary I encourage her temper it’s kind of hot,’ the woman knew she was making the man uncomfortable which she found quite amusing.

‘Okay that’s more than I needed to know Nutella,’ Lionel winced not wanting to think of the Persian in that way.

‘Nutella?’ Root questioned with a raised eyebrow.

‘Yeah catchy don’t you think?’ Fusco smirked as he began to walk away. Before he could leave the detective found himself stopping. ‘Hey,’ Root turned her gaze back to the man. ‘Don’t hurt her again,’ Fusco’s voice showed he meant business. Fusco couldn’t help but feel protective over Shaw with her being the only friend he really had.

‘That’s the last thing I want to do,’ Root’s voice became serious as the smirk left her face. Lionel gave a small smile before leaving the woman alone.

Root felt happy by the fact Shaw had someone looking out for her and from she could tell Lionel was a nice guy. As the man disappeared from sight Root continued on her mission to see her firecracker finding herself unable to focus on her work until she did so. Without knocking Root entered to see Shaw with her back towards the door on the phone.

‘You have no business speaking to my client without me present,’ Shaw growled her good mood fading away. At that moment, Sameen felt two arms slip around her waist causing her to tense. Just as she was about to push her intruder away she felt the familiar scent of Root’s perfume giving the woman away. Shaw suddenly felt herself unable to focus on the phone call as the hacker’s lips brushed against her shoulder. She turned her head to give Root a glare but the woman just smirked back at her knowing Shaw wasn’t really mad with the way she was relaxing into her body. ‘Yes, I’m still here,’ Sameen cleared her throat trying to block out the other woman. Without any warning, Root’s teeth sunk gently into the olive skin in front of her causing the lawyers breath to catch in her throat. ‘Okay that sounds good I’ll call later,’ Shaw quickly rambled desperate to get off the phone. Once she hung up she quickly span around in the hacker’s arm trying her best to give her a scolding look. ‘What do you think you’re doing?’

‘Just saying hi,’ Root smirked pulling Sameen closer to her body her hands locked tightly around her waist.

‘Well next time can you refrain from saying hi while I’m dealing with work,’ Shaw tried her best to sound mad but she knew her relaxed body was giving her away as her arms brushed lightly against Root’s.

‘You love it really,’ Root moved her head forward but Shaw quickly turned her head to the side so the hacker kissed her cheek. Root pulled back with a pout.

‘I’m not letting you off that easily,’ Shaw smirked breaking out of the woman’s embrace to head behind her desk logging on to her computer.

‘You’re mean,’ the tall brunette crossed her arms acting like a child who didn’t get their own way.

‘Best get used to it,’ Shaw kept her gaze on her computer her screen fluttering in front of her. ‘Should the computers be working?’

Roots face quickly changed as she walked behind the desk to see the blurred computer screen. ‘They should be,’ the hacker mumbled leaning over Shaw to try and fix the problem. Shaw couldn’t help but smile at the concentration on Root’s face, the way her nose scrunched up and her eyes narrowed making her look so innocent. As Root leaned forward a little more she accidently gave Shaw perfect access to look down her shirt Shaw finding herself unable to look away. It didn’t take Root long to notice the distracted lawyer. ‘Enjoying the view?’ Root’s smirk returned to her face as a flustered Shaw quickly looked away.

‘Are you done?’ Shaw grumbled quickly changing the subject.

‘Sure am sweetie,’ Root stared at Shaw the screen now perfect but she didn’t make an effort to move.

‘Don’t you have work to do?’ Shaw looked back at Root noticing how close their faces were. Root just smiled down at the firecracker leaning forward once more this time Shaw didn’t turn away letting their lips gently meet. Root’s tongue brushed against the other woman’s bottom lip asking for permission which Shaw was happy to give until there was a knock at the door. The two women pulled apart their lips still almost touching. 

Neither made an effort to move but it wasn’t long till they heard a voice outside the door, ‘Root, you in there?’

‘Great it’s the nerd herd,’ Shaw sighed as Root pulled away a disappointed look on her face.

Root made her way over the door opening it to see Daniel on the other side. ‘What is it?’ the man was taken back by the harshness of his boss’s voice not normally hearing that tone directed at him.

‘We are about to have a meeting with Ben,’ he pointed behind him suddenly feeling awkward.

‘I’ll be right there,’ Root sighed as she closed the door once more.

‘Guess you do have work to do,’ Shaw let out a slight laugh.

‘Sadly yes,’ Root pouted. ‘Are you going to the event tonight?’

‘I forgot about that,’ Shaw groaned throwing her head back against the chair.

‘Come on Sam it could be fun,’ Root smiled crossing her arms.

‘What’s so fun about it? It means dressing up in heels that kill your feet to fake smile at a bunch of know it all’s while my boss makes sure I’m on my best behaviour,’ Shaw hated work events and normally looked for excuses to get out of them but Ben had made it clear Shaw had to be at this one whether she liked it or not.

‘Well I don’t know it helps but I’ll be there,’ Root saw Shaw’s gaze soften slightly.

‘Well I guess it helps a little,’ Sameen couldn’t help but let out a slight smile.

‘I’ll see you then,’ Root thought about kissing Shaw again before she left but she didn’t want to push her luck so she just gave a soft smile before leaving the office her thoughts remaining on the firecracker for the rest of the day.

‘I don’t like it,’ Shaw moaned as she banged her head against the table.

Ben stared at his employee with a smile as she kept her head on his desk. ‘Shaw I’m just making you go to a party, anyone would thing you were about to through torture.’

‘It is torture,’ the woman lifted her head to look at the man. ‘I don’t like people you know this.’

‘You like me,’ Ben smiled. ‘And Lionel. We will both be there so you can just stick with us and ignore the rest but you have to be there.’

‘I can easily stop liking you when you have this kind of attitude,’ Shaw shook her finger at the man who just smirked at her.

‘Always so dramatic,’ he laughed as the woman gave him a glare.

Root saw Shaw through the glass walls of Ben’s office. Unlike the rest of the offices, Ben’s office and the conference rooms all had glass walls with Ben claiming he had nothing to hide and wanted to be approachable to his employees. She saw Shaw was clearly upset about something in her own cute way which Ben seemed to be finding quite amusing. As Ben stared intensely at Shaw the hacker felt a rush of emotion go through her. Ben seemed to be one of the nicest people Root had come across but she found herself feeling a dislike to him as he looked at her Shaw. It then hit Root that Sameen technically wasn’t hers, they had never discussed what they were so Shaw could do whatever she wanted. Root felt her heart get slightly heavier at the thought of Shaw being with someone else as far as she was concerned the Persian firecracker was hers and she wasn’t about to let her go to anyone: especially Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a happy Shaw and Root chapter!! It was nice to right a softer moment between them. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will try and post another one soon for you guys!


	8. Mansion in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry it took a while to post this chapter it's just been a manic week with hospital appointments and more car trouble so I just haven't had chance to write. Hoping to be able to post quite a bit over the next couple of weeks so make sure you guys check it out. Thank you for the continued love and support.

Shaw hated parties: correction Shaw hated any event where she had to deal with people. She had only been in the room for 10 minutes and already her jaw was starting to hurt from the smile she had to have locked in place. Ben stood next to her laughing to himself finding it amusing to see Shaw having to play nice. ‘You realise I could stab you with my stiletto right?’ She growled in his ear which only made the man laugh more.

‘Look who’s having fun,’ Lionel smirked as he approached the pair.

‘Why are you even here,’ Shaw greeted.

‘He’s our friend so I invited him,’ Ben stated like it was obvious.

‘Friends a strong word,’ Shaw glared at the detective.

‘I love you too,’ Lionel continued to smirk as he took a sip of his drink watching the party get into full swing.

Root sat in the back of a limo with Harold one side and John the other. Both men had noticed the woman’s strange mood with Root not complaining once about being forced to go to the event.

‘Can you stop smiling like that it’s freaking me out,’ John grumbled pulling Root out of her daydream.

‘It’s called being happy John you should try it sometime,’ she quickly retorted.

‘While I do enjoy seeing you happy I am surprised you aren’t a little more upset about being forced to attend tonight,’ Harold raised his eyebrow at his niece waiting for her to explain.

‘It’s simple Harry I have decided to make the best of a bad situation. Who knows there might even be someone interesting there,’ Root gave a devilish smile as she thought of Shaw the two men more confused now than before.

When the trio made it to the party it was already bustling with people dancing and drinking but Root didn’t seem to notice. Her eyes were scanning the room for the object of her affection and it didn’t take her long to spot the firecracker. Shaw was stood at the other side of the room in a black sleeveless dress with her hair pulled back from her face. Root took a moment to stare at Shaw finding herself lost at the sight of the Persian woman. As Root began to make her way over she froze as she noticed Ben stood next to Shaw a smile on his face and a hand at the small of her back. While the scene seemed innocent enough it still made Root tense as she resisted the urge to lunge at the man. She took a breath regaining her composure before making her way over.

‘Miss Groves,’ Ben smiled being the first to notice the hacker. Shaw turned to spot Root now stood next to her and couldn’t help but feel less angry than before.

‘Please call me Root,’ Root tried to sound as nice as possible but her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.

‘Root,’ the man corrected. ‘Glad you could make it.’

‘Well my Uncle Harry kind of insisted,’ Root explained.

‘Damn right if I have to suffer so do you,’ Shaw finally spoke causing Root to playfully roll her eyes.

‘Always the charmer Shaw,’ Ben shook his head looking at Root but was ignored as Root took a step closer to Sameen.

‘It will be over before you know it and then I’m sure we can think of something fun to do,’ Root knew she wasn’t being subtle but it got her point across as Ben’s smile faltered slightly. Shaw felt her cheeks go red unable to look at Root for a moment.

‘Well… um… I’m going to go see what Lionel is up to I shall see you both later,’ Ben quickly excused himself hurrying away.

‘You’re so discreet,’ Shaw rolled her eyes.

‘You love it really,’ Root smiled happy to have Sameen to herself. ‘So after this do you want to go get a drink?’

‘Root there are drinks here,’ Shaw waved her arm at the waiters running around.

‘I meant just you and me,’ Root needed to talk to Shaw about how she was feeling. She needed to know once and for all what they were and she couldn’t do that with a room full of people staring at them.

‘Sure, I guess,’ Sameen smirked having a very different idea about what they could get up to alone. 

Before anymore could be said Root was being called by Harold wanting to introduce her to people. ‘I guess that’s my cue,’ Root pouted.

‘Its fine I need to make the rounds anyway. See you later?’ Shaw asked as she started to walk away.

‘Absolutely,’ Root smiled watching the other woman leave.

As the party drew to a close Shaw let out a sigh of relief happy her duty was over. She stood outside welcoming the cool night air after the sweaty room she had just been in. ‘Need a lift?’ Ben questioned as he saw her make no effort to move.

‘No actually I’m waiting for someone,’ Shaw saw Bens face drop slightly but his signature smile soon covered it up. ‘Thanks though,’ Shaw gave a soft smile.

‘Have a good night,’ the man gave a small wave before walking into the night.

It wasn’t long till Shaw heard the door go and heels walk towards her. ‘Hey sweetie,’ Root practically purred as she reached the woman.

‘Did you have fun?’ Shaw smirked knowing Root had been miserable as her uncle dragged her around the room all night.

‘It would have been much better if I could have stayed with you,’ Root sounded genuine and it made Shaw smile slightly.

‘So where to?’

‘My place?’ Root saw the slight glint in Sameen’s eyes at the suggestion and she felt butterflies appear in her stomach.

‘Sure,’ Shaw didn’t have to be asked twice as she followed Root to the car. It didn’t take long for them to reach the tower which contained Root’s home the doorman giving a bright smile as they entered. Shaw couldn’t help but feel out of place as she took in her surroundings. When they made it to the top floor Shaw was silenced once more at the mansion in the sky that greeted her. ‘This is where you live?’ She exclaimed walking into the huge living room.

‘It’s a little big for my liking but it’s home,’ Root couldn’t help but giggle at the baffled Shaw who looked around the room in amazement. Without further announcement Bear bounded into the room not even noticing Shaw as he made his way to Root. ‘Hey buddy,’ Root greeted.

‘It comes with a dog?’ Shaw questioned causing Bear to finally notice her. He stood back in surprise at finding a stranger in his home trying to figure out his next move. Root waited holding her breath knowing Bear didn’t take well to new people especially people Root was involved with.

Bear looked up at his owner as if asking for an explanation. ‘Bear, dit is Shaw,’ Root motioned towards the Persian woman who looked on with a raised eyebrow.

‘Is he going to run away from me or eat me?’ Shaw couldn’t make out whether the dog was scared or angry as it stood close to Root his ears sticking up.

‘I honestly don’t know,’ Root sighed her gaze never leaving Bears. Suddenly, Shaw sat on the ground crossing her legs. ‘What are you doing?’ Root now looked at the woman with curiosity.

‘Hallo Bear,’ Shaw smiled her voice softer than Root had ever heard it. Bear seemed to calm down walking slowly over ready to run at a moment’s notice. As he reached Shaw he sniffed her outstretched hand before deciding she seemed friendly enough allowing her to stroke him as he leaned into her. ‘Good boy,’ Sameen praised as she stroked her knew friend.

‘How did you do that?’ Root asked impressed.

‘He needed to know I wasn’t a threat and by getting on the ground it showed him that also I heard you speak Dutch to him so I figured it would make him feel more comfortable,’ Shaw explained before kissing the dogs head and standing up.

Root practically beamed as she watched the pair knowing that it had to be a sign if Bear was willing to give her a chance. ‘You never cease to amaze me.’

‘And never will,’ Shaw smirked causing a laugh from Root. Root walked towards Shaw taking her face in her hands and bringing her in for a soft kiss. It started slow and gentle but it wasn’t long till the heat built between the pair, Shaw’s knee going in between Root’s legs. Root let out an involuntary moan before reluctantly pulling away. ‘Wait,’ she breathed.

Shaw took a step back studying Root’s face. ‘Are you okay? Do you want to slow down?’ Shaw didn’t want to push Root into anything she wasn’t ready for knowing first-hand how horrible that was.

‘No, it’s not that,’ the words quickly fell from the hacker’s mouth wanting to reassure Shaw. ‘I just wanted… needed to talk to you first.’

‘Well that’s very cryptic,’ Shaw was trying her best to work out where this conversation was going but was having no luck.

‘What are we?’ Root couldn’t help the words she blurted out not knowing how else to say it.

‘What do you mean?’

Root couldn’t look at Shaw as she searched for the right words. ‘Where is this going?’ Root knew how much of a girl she sounded but she had to know once and for all. She saw Shaw start to panic her eyes showing she was shutting down. ‘I don’t want to pressure you or force you into anything that isn’t you but I have to know for my own peace of mind.’

Shaw felt alarms go off inside her telling her to run. She didn’t do commit she was no good at it and the last thing she wanted was to hurt Root but she didn’t want to let her go either. ‘Well how about for now we are just seeing each other and we’ll see where it goes.’

‘And are we also seeing other people,’ Root whispered staring at the floor almost scared to hear the answer.

‘There is no one else I want to see,’ Shaw said honestly but saw it brought no comfort to the woman in front of her. She gave a sigh wishing she was better at this and wondering how strange it would be if she rang Lionel for help. ‘Root look at me,’ Root hesitantly looked up her eyes showing her upset. ‘I am no good at all this feelings stuff. I never know the right thing to say or do and sometimes I wonder if I am even capable of being in a relationship,’ Root was mentally trying to prepare herself for Shaw walking away figuring that’s where things were heading but then Shaw’s eyes softened. ‘But there is something about you Root that keeps pulling me in and I have no idea why but it won’t let me walk away. I don’t want to lose you. I am not seeing anyone else and I’m not going to either if that’s what it means to be with you,’ those words were the last thing Root was expecting as a smile broke out on her lips. ‘Is that good enough for you?’

Root leaned forward pressing a light kiss to Shaw’s lips. ‘Yes Sameen. That’s good enough for me,’ with that Root pulled Shaw into another heated kiss her hands locking in Sameen’s hair while Shaw’s hands began exploring the hackers body unable to help herself. As they both parted desperate for air their eyes darkened the desire from the last few days finally taking over. Wasting no more time Root took Sameen’s hand in her own guiding her to the bedroom. It was bound to be an unforgettable night.


	9. Good morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So this chapter is slightly shorter but it has more cute Shaw and Root moments so what more could you want. I'm kind of in a typing mood at the moment so expect more chapters soon. Hope you are still enjoying it.

Shaw woke up the next day to the sun streaming through the window. As her eyes began to adjust it took her a moment to realise where she was but then she felt a warm arm draped over her. She turned to see Root sleeping next to her the light highlighting her face making her look more beautiful than ever. This was new to Shaw she never stayed over in someone’s bed but with Root it was different. After an amazing night of getting to know each other’s bodies Shaw found herself too exhausted to even think about leaving and the truth was she really didn’t want to. The lawyer was broke out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing. In a panic, the woman lunged out of bed trying to find where the disturbance was coming from before it woke up her sleeping partner. She soon located the device in her clutch bag answering it with a whisper.

‘Shaw?’ Lionel questioned barely hearing his friend.

‘Hold on a sec,’ Shaw quickly grabbed one of Roots shirts that was on the floor throwing it over her body before leaving the bedroom. She flopped down on the living room sofa Bear jumping up next to her lying on her lap. ‘What’s up Lionel.’

‘I could ask you the same thing. What was with the whispering?’

Shaw quickly tried to think of an answer not sure whether she could deal with her friends jokes if he knew the truth. ‘You just woke me up that’s all,’ the woman half lied.

‘Since when do you sleep past 10? Aren’t you normally up terrorising people by now?’ Lionel knew his friend wasn’t sharing something and he had a pretty good idea what it was.

‘What’s with the 20 questions?’ Shaw growled not being able to deal with the man before her coffee.

‘I just called to see if you’re free to come over for dinner tonight,’ Lionel got back to the point knowing Shaw would just shut down if he kept pushing.

‘Miss me already?’ Shaw smirked as she petted Bears head.

‘Yep that’s it I just can’t deal without your sarcasm,’ the man leaned back in his desk chair.

‘Not that I don’t love your cooking Lionel but what’s with the sudden need to get domestic?’ Shaw often spent nights at Lionel’s house but it normally involved beer and a football game rather than dinner and music.

‘I need your help with something,’ Lionel said with slight hesitance in his voice.

‘Go on,’ Shaw pushed.

‘It’s about Lee,’ Shaw straightened up at the mention of Fusco’s son.

‘Is he okay?’ She demanded an edge to her voice. As a rule Shaw couldn’t stand kids avoiding them whenever possible but Lee was an exception. Not only was he her best friend’s son but he was a good kid who cared about everyone including Shaw.

‘That’s just it I don’t know he’s been acting strange for weeks and he won’t talk to me about it,’ Lionel sighed looking at the picture of his son on the desk.

‘What do you want me to do?’ Sameen wasn’t exactly a great talker herself.

‘I was just hoping that if he won’t talk to me maybe he’ll talk to you. I know it’s a long shot but I’m running out of options. So, what do you say?’

Shaw immediately wanted to say no, having no time for anymore feelings, but Fusco had helped her out many times in the past and so had Lee she owed them this much. ‘What times dinner?’ She finally grumbled.

‘Dinners at 7,’ Fusco couldn’t help but smile. ‘I guess you must have got laid to be this cooperative,’ his smile turned to a smirk.

‘See you at dinner Lionel,’ Shaw rolled her eyes hanging up the phone and tossing it to one side. ‘Be thankful you don’t have to talk to people,’ she whispered to Bear giving him one last stroke before standing up and heading back to the bedroom. Once inside she noticed Root awake. ‘Sorry did I wake you?’

It took Root a moment to think of a response as she admired the view of Shaw stood there wearing nothing but her shirt. When she first woke up to the empty bed she was convinced Sameen had left without saying goodbye that was until she noticed her dress still on the floor. ‘Where were you?’ Root smiled all anxiety flooding out of her.

‘Lionel called,’ Shaw explained simply.

Root tapped the empty bed next to her signalling for Shaw to join her which she did happily. ‘Is everything okay?’ Root questioned as Shaw climbed back into the bed.

‘Yeah it will be,’ Shaw smiled and Root decided not to push the matter.

Root looked at the beautiful woman next to her finding it difficult to believe she was really there. She leaned forward kissing Shaw’s lips. ‘Good morning.’

‘Right back at ya,’ Shaw smiled a hand resting on Root’s leg. ‘So, last night was…’

‘Amazing,’ Root finished for her images of their time together flashing back through her mind.

Shaw couldn’t agree more as she gave Root’s leg a light squeeze. ‘And you and me… we’re okay?’ Shaw stuttered referring back to their conversation from the day before.

‘We’re better than okay,’ Root beamed.

Shaw soon had an evil glint in her eye as she pulled Root on top of her letting her hands slip to the other woman’s ass. ‘Prove it,’ she whispered earning a smirk from Root.

‘My pleasure,’ the hacker purred capturing the other woman’s lips.

After two hours of convincing the pair finally emerged from the bedroom showered and dressed. Shaw wore Roots clothes refusing to force herself back into the black death trap of a dress. They were slightly big but they smelt of Root and that seemed to bring a smile to the Persian woman’s face.

‘So, what are your plans for today?’ Root asked as they entered the kitchen in search of coffee.

‘I have a meeting with a client and then I’m having dinner at Lionel’s,’ Shaw jumped on the counter as Root began to make the coffee.

‘Lionel can cook?’ Root raised an eyebrow not thinking of the detective as the cooking type.

‘He won’t be on master chef anytime soon but he can cook a mean steak,’ Shaw felt her mouth start to water at the thought of food thinking this might be the longest she had ever gone without eating. ‘What are your plans?’ the lawyer enquired to distract herself.

‘I have a code I need to work on,’ Root sighed thinking of the code that still wasn’t finished.

‘You don’t seem too happy about it,’ Shaw noted as Root passed her a cup of coffee.

‘I’ve just been working on it for a while and it doesn’t seem to be coming together,’ Root took a sip of coffee dreading the thought of working on the never-ending code.

‘You’re overthinking it,’ Shaw stated simply.

‘How do you figure that one,’ Root leaned against the counter opposite Shaw.

‘Well from what I’ve seen you are some kind of a genius when it comes to computers,’ Root couldn’t help but smile at the compliment. ‘Don’t flatter yourself that’s coming from a woman who can barely turn her computer on and off,’ Root laughed at the firecracker who rolled her eyes. ‘Look all I’m saying is writing codes seems to be a breeze for you and you have had a lot of success by doing it. If something isn’t working than you need to look at it from a new angle sometimes the answer is the obvious when you take a step back.’

‘When did you become so wise?’ Root tilted her head to the side in amusement.

‘It is the magic of Oprah,’ Shaw took a gulp of coffee before putting her cup on the side. ‘I have to go if I ever want to make it in time,’ she sighed jumping off the counter.

Root felt a sense of sadness take over at the thought of the other woman leaving. ‘Do you have to?’ Root all but pouted.

‘Duty calls,’ Shaw wrapped her arms around Root’s waist pulling her close. ‘Trust me I would much rather spend the day with you than the idiot who thought he could smash his car into the side of a store without being noticed.’

‘Call me later?’ Root wrapped her arms around Shaw’s neck.

‘As long as Lionel doesn’t kill me with his cooking,’ Shaw joked earning a final laugh from Root before she leaned in for a kiss. It was supposed to be a quick peck but it wasn’t long till Shaw had the hacker pushed against the counter her tongue invading her mouth. ‘That’s getting addictive,’ she smirked when they finally gasped for air.

‘You really have to stop with the kiss and run thing you’ve got going on,’ Root teased referring back to their first kiss.

‘I’ll work on it,’ Shaw quickly kissed Root once more before heading out the door giving Bear a kiss on the head as she left.

Bear walked into the kitchen with a wine giving Root a sad look. ‘I know I’ll miss her too,’ Root sighed wishing Shaw was back already.

Shaw walked to her meeting with thoughts of the brunette running through her mind. She wished she could have just cancelled the meeting and spent the day with Root in bed but she knew work still had to be a priority. The lawyer thought of the last few days and the feelings she now found herself with that she didn’t even think she was capable of. ‘Shouldn’t I be more scared?’ She thought to herself unable to work out why for once she felt okay with the fact she was feeling something fear not taking over anymore. Maybe that meant this time it was right. Maybe Root was right. Shaw couldn’t help but hope that it was right. Either way it was going to be one hell of a ride.


	10. Perfect distraction

‘Hey Cinderella,’ Shaw yelled as she let herself into Fusco’s appointment.

‘Have you ever thought about taking your comedy act on tour,’ the man yelled back from the kitchen Shaw smirking in response.

‘You should be nice I brought beer,’ She entered the kitchen to see Lionel busy cooking barely looking up at her. ‘I don’t like cooking Lionel he gets creepy,’ that made the man look up as he glared at his friend.

‘Do you want to eat?’ He growled. Shaw just put her hands up in surrender as she slowly backed out the room making her way down the corridor to the open door.

‘Hey kid,’ she greeted as she sat next to Lee on his bed grabbing a controller and joining in the game he was playing.

‘Aunt Sameen,’ he smiled keeping his eyes on the screen in concentration. ‘I can’t get past this level.’

‘Luckily, I’m here to show you how it’s done,’ it didn’t take long for Shaw to get to the next level looking at Lee with a triumphant smile. ‘You have a lot to learn.’

‘All hail the master,’ the teen bowed to the firecracker who threw a pillow at him.

‘So apart from losing at video games what else have you been up to,’ she immediately saw the boy tense letting her know something was wrong.

‘Nothing much,’ he brushed her off starting the next level.

Shaw sat up straight pausing the game and turning to look at the boy who just sighed. ‘Okay spill.’

‘Spill what?’ Lee kept his gaze straight ahead.

‘There is something going on and you can either tell me now or after I have held you out the window by your ankles,’ Lee knew better than to think Shaw wouldn’t follow through with her threat.

‘There’s this girl,’ Shaw gave a knowing smile sitting back.

‘This suddenly got interesting,’ Lee shot her a glare.

‘She is in my English class and…’ he trailed off.

‘You like her,’ Shaw finished for him.

‘Kind of,’ he sighed.

‘So, what’s the problem ask her out,’ Shaw said like it was simple.

‘She has a boyfriend,’ Lee explained.

‘And you don’t think you can take him?’ Shaw raised an eyebrow struggling to think who would be a better teen than Lee.

Lee fell silent not knowing what to say next especially to his firecracker aunt. ‘He doesn’t exactly like me as it is.’

‘Why do I feel you are leaving something out?’ Shaw knew when someone wasn’t telling her something it was one of her talents.

‘He may have waited after school for me a couple times,’ Lee’s voice was small.

‘What did he do?’ Shaw growled her whole-body tensing.

‘Nothing… well major,’ Lee wouldn’t meet Sameen’s gaze knowing she was about to explode.

‘Tell me now’ she demanded.

‘He just stuffed me in a trash can a couple of times and knocked me around a bit,’ he looked at the Persian woman from the corner of his eyes practically seeing steam come out of her ears. ‘But it’s no big deal I’m used to it I just don’t want to upset him anymore so I’m steering clear of his girlfriend,’ he rambled the last bit hoping it would calm Shaw but she didn’t seem to hear him.

‘I’m going to kill him,’ she spat getting off the bed.

‘No Sameen,’ Lee pleaded standing up himself. ‘You will only make it worse! Besides you can’t beat up a kid.’

‘If he is big enough to hurt you he is big enough to deal with the consequences,’ Shaw began to pace the room thinking of ways she was going to torture this kid.

‘Look I can handle this myself,’ the boy begged. ‘I don’t want to provoke him I can deal with it.’

Shaw looked up at the boy and felt her anger change to sadness which she was no better at dealing with. She stopped pacing and sighed running her hands through her hair. ‘I don’t want to see you get hurt.’

‘I know,’ the teen knew Shaw was protective because she cared but if he let her run loose he dread to think what would happen.

‘I will give you a week to deal with this before I’m getting involved. Deal?’ the look she gave him showed there was no room for argument so he just gave a nod.

‘Promise not to tell my dad?’ He held his breath as he waited for the answer.

Shaw was torn, she didn’t want to keep something from Lionel, especially when it came to his kid, but she didn’t want to break her trust with Lee either. ‘Why not tell him? He might be able to help better than I can.’

‘I just don’t want to involve him in this. Just please promise me you won’t tell him,’ Lee pleaded.

‘Fine,’ the woman sighed flopping back down on the bed Lee doing the same.

‘So, I hear you’re seeing someone,’ Lee commented after a beat of silence.

‘Way to change the subject kid,’ Shaw rolled her eyes. ‘How did you even hear about that?’

‘Dad told me,’ he explained simply.

‘Remind me to staple his mouth shut later will you,’ Lee smirked at the woman’s humour.

‘So, you are seeing someone,’ he knew it was rare for Sameen to see someone for too long, not telling him about dating anyone since Ben.

‘You could say that,’ Shaw felt herself get uncomfortable.

‘Are they a keeper?’ He knew it was unlikely Shaw would give him a straight answer but he couldn’t help himself.

‘If they are you will be the first to know alright?’ She turned to look at the kid who was smiling at her.

‘Deal,’ Lee knew that was the best he was going to get out of her.

‘Come on let’s go see if our provider has dinner ready,’ Lee laughed as they got off the bed and headed into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Root had spent the day trying to focus on the code but she found herself drifting off into daydreams about Shaw. It had only been a few hours and she already found herself missing the lawyer. She finally stopped fighting it as she lazily typed on her laptop letting her mind run wild thinking of the night before. Without realising it she found the code complete in front of her. She sat up staring at her screen unable to process what had happened. She had spent weeks on this code trying to get it right with no luck and then without even trying she cracked it. Her shock soon turned to a smile as Shaw’s words came back to her ‘You’re overthinking it.’ The hacker grabbed her phone dialling a familiar number.

‘Hello?’ Harold’s voice greeted her.

‘Harry I finished it,’ she practically squealed.

‘I’m going to need some more information,’ the man pushed.

‘The code I finally finished it,’ Root smiled.

‘You did?’ Harold couldn’t hide the shock from his voice.

‘You don’t have to sound so surprised,’ Root let out a slight laugh.

‘Sorry it’s just I saw you with one of the lawyers at the event and figured you’d be… distracted,’ Harold choked on the last word finding himself uncomfortable to talk about his niece’s personal life.

Roots thoughts when back to her firecracker. ‘I guess she was the right distraction,’ her voice was dreamy as she lost focus on the conversation.

‘I guess so,’ Harold smiled happy to hear Root sound like herself again. After everything that happened with Martine he thought it would be a while till Root felt better expecting her work to suffer but instead she seemed to of bounced back her work going back to perfection. Harold knew that the lawyer he saw must have something to do with the change and he couldn’t be more grateful. ‘Well I’m glad it finally worked out,’ Harold meant more than just the code and Root knew it.

‘Thanks uncle Harry,’ she smiled before hanging up the phone.

Shaw spent the rest of evening with the Fusco boys eating and playing video games. Shaw hadn’t had a proper family and felt completely alone when her dad died and she had convinced herself she was fine with that, until she met Lionel. Lionel and Lee had become a big part of her life accepting her for who she was and never looked to try and make her different. They appreciated her bluntness and sarcasm finding her temper amusing rather than scary and without realising it they had become her family. As Shaw said her goodbyes she couldn’t help but feel content knowing that no matter what happened she always had a place to go. Lee pulled her in for a hug which she reluctantly accepted. ‘Remember one week,’ she whispered in his ear before breaking away and heading for the door. ‘Thanks for dinner Gordon Ramsey,’ she smirked to Lionel before leaving the flat. She was halfway home when she found herself reaching for her phone unable to go any longer without checking in with Root.

‘I knew you would start to miss me soon,’ Root greeted.

Shaw rolled her eyes. ‘No, I was just checking how it went with the code.’

‘I finished it,’ Shaw could hear the sing song tone Root had clearly pleased with herself.

‘So, I was right you were overthinking it,’ Shaw smirked.

‘You may have had a slight point,’ Root refused to admit just how right Shaw was.

‘See never doubt me,’ Shaw knew she was right.

‘I never will,’ Root meant it and Shaw felt herself blush slightly.

‘So, what you doing?’ The lawyer quickly changed the subject.

Root gave a slight laugh to herself at the not so subtle change in topic. ‘Well I want to be doing you,’ Roots voice was low and Shaw couldn’t control what it did to her insides.

‘Is that an invite,’ Shaw had already started walking to the hackers building.

‘Maybe,’ Root leaned against a wall. ‘Where are you?’

‘Look out the living room window.’

Root furrowed her forehead making her way over to the window looking down on the darkened city below. On the other side of the street she spotted the familiar figure of Shaw. ‘See you did miss me,’ Root could practically hear Shaw rolling her eyes.

‘Want me to go,’ Sameen countered.

‘Get up here now,’ Root demanded already feeling her body buzz with anticipation.

‘On my way and I want those clothes gone by the time I get there,’ she hung up the phone and walked across the street unable to get the smile off her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I added the Fusco family stuff just to show a softer side of Shaw and the fact that she does have emotions and people that care about her. There is a lot of drama ahead and believe me Shaw is going to need Lionel to be there for her. Thank you so much for all your lovely comments and kudos it really means a lot!


	11. Calm before the storm

‘Do we have to go to work?’ Root wined as she pulled the covers over her head. Shaw stared down at her already starting to get dressed. The pair hadn’t seen the light of day all weekend choosing to spend most of it in bed.

‘I have cases to work on and you have to get back to being queen of the nerds,’ Root peeked out of her cocoon to give Shaw and evil look.

‘If I had the energy I would kick you,’ Shaw just laughed at the grumpy hacker heading for the door.

‘Where are you going?’ Root pouted.

‘I need coffee and you need to get your ass up before I throw a bucket of water over your head,’ anyone who knew the Persian well enough would know she would follow through with her threat but Root felt safe enough to test the boundaries.

‘Come on ten more minutes,’ she sat up letting the sheet covering her body fall to her waist.

Sameen stared at her for a minute trying to fight the urge to give in and go back to bed. ‘You don’t fight fair,’ she growled quickly averting her gaze and heading out the room before Root could respond. Shaw was greeted by Bear as she entered the kitchen bounding up to her almost knocking her off her feet. ‘Good morning to you too,’ she laughed as she bent down to fuss the dog which quickly lead to her sat on the floor with Bear on top of her.

Root entered the kitchen to find the pair like that and she couldn’t help but smile. She loved how much Shaw had come to care about Bear and vice versa. Root knew she was falling hard for the lawyer and there was nothing she could do to stop it. ‘I thought you were making coffee,’ she leant against the door frame as the pair continued the affection.

‘I got distracted,’ Shaw didn’t even look up her full attention on Bear.

‘I can see that,’ Root smiled. ‘Bear hier,’ the dog instantly ran to Roots sighed licking her hand in greeting.

‘Traitor,’ Shaw gave the dog a disapproving look while Root just smirked. Shaw got to her feet going back to her original task of making coffee when she felt Roots arms wrap around her waist. ‘Can I help you?’

‘Good morning,’ Root whispered in her ear.

‘Someone’s cheered up,’ Shaw leaned back slightly into the embrace. Root just kissed Shaw’s cheek in response before wandering over to get some mugs out the cupboard. ‘So how is it going setting up a new system at the office?’ Shaw didn’t really understand most of the technical talk but she knew Root liked to talk about it.

‘Really well actually,’ Root was pleased with the progress her team had made so far but she was in no hurry to finish the job. The longer it took the more time she got to spend with Shaw and that gave her a warm feeling inside. ‘There is still a long way to go though.’

‘I’ll just be happy when I can get to my computer again without a geek attached to it,’ Shaw accepted the mugs Root was holding filling them with coffee.

‘Please you love it,’ Shaw was going to argue but knew she couldn’t. The truth was she quite liked Root interrupting her it made the day more bearable. ‘How did you get into this whole lawyer thing anyway,’ Root asked taking a mug of coffee and leaning against the counter looking at Shaw.

‘How did you get into hacking?’ Shaw quickly deflected but Root wasn’t about to let her off that easy.

‘I asked you first.’

Shaw thought about it for a minute not really used to talking about herself to others unless it was Fusco and even he only knew the basics. ‘My mom was a lawyer.’

Root waited for Shaw to continue but it was obvious she had no plans to. ‘You don’t talk about your parents much,’ Root observed noticing that Shaw tended to get uncomfortable when her parents were brought into the conversation.

‘I could say the same about you,’ Sameen quickly pushed the conversation back to the hacker. ‘I mean you work for your uncle but what about your parents?’

‘My dad left before I was born and my mom died when I was sixteen,’ Root explained matter of factly.

‘Oh, I’m sorry,’ Shaw felt herself get uncomfortable again not knowing how to deal with the new information.

‘It’s okay it was a long time ago,’ Root gave her a reassuring smile. ‘Besides I had uncle Harry to get me through. I don’t know what I would have done without him,’ Root stared into space as she thought of the man who had basically raised her.

‘Which side of the family is he from?’ Shaw didn’t want to keep probing Root with questions but her curiosity wouldn’t let her be.

‘Neither actually,’ Shaw gave the brunette a confused look. ‘He was friends with my mother and when she died he took me in, paid for me to go to college and got me a job in his company.’

‘Sounds like a good guy,’ Shaw smiled.

‘He is,’ Root agreed.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence processing the new information between them. Shaw was at war with herself not wanting to talk about her personal life but feeling she owed Root something after she had been so open with her.

‘My dad used to work out of town a lot so I spent most of my time at my mom’s law firm. I quickly realised there was a lot of bad in this world that you can’t do anything about but being a lawyer you can at least try and make a difference and maybe help some people along the way. That’s what my mom did and now that’s what I try and do,’ Root listened intently trying to not make a big deal out of the fact that Shaw was opening up. It wasn’t much but Root knew it was a big step for the firecracker.

‘You seem to be a great lawyer from what I’ve seen,’ she smiled. ‘And definitely the hottest,’ Root’s smile turned to a smirk while Shaw just rolled her eyes.

‘Come on you’ve got to get to the office the nerds need their leader and I have to get across town,’ Shaw quickly finished the rest of her coffee.

‘You’re not coming to the office,’ Root couldn’t hide the disappointment from her voice.

‘No actually I have meetings all day plus I have a trial this afternoon I have to go to,’ Root just pouted. ‘You will just have to survive without me I know it will be difficult because well let’s face it I’m a delight.’

‘Somehow you are making it easier to be apart from you,’ Root joked while Shaw just stuck her tongue out like a child.

The two shared a light kiss before going their separate ways, Shaw still not being comfortable with public displays of affection. After spending most moments with the lawyer Root found it strange riding to work alone wishing Shaw was there to give her sarcastic running commentary. When Root made it to the law firm she found John waiting outside for her.

‘About time you showed up,’ he grumbled as he opened her car door.

‘Well if it isn’t Mr Happy himself,’ Root joked as she got out the car John giving her a low growl. ‘Now John you are going to have to use your words I don’t have Bear here to translate.’

‘Why do I put up with this,’ the man sighed to himself.

Root just gave a signature smiled as they made their way into the building. Things were busy as normal with the team already starting on their day’s work. It wasn’t long till Root found herself having to go into Shaw’s office to look at her computer but it didn’t seem right without the firecracker there. She thought about calling the lawyer but thought better off it not wanting to seem to clingy knowing full well Shaw would hate that. The hacker quickly did what she had to before turning off the computer to leave but then something caught her eye. On the corner of her desk was a picture of a small girl, which Root assumed to be Shaw, and a man, which seemed to be her dad. They were at a baseball game both smiling from ear to ear: Root couldn’t believe she had never noticed this before but she guessed she was normally distracted in Shaw’s office. Sameen’s office had nothing personal, looking as boring as everything else in the place, so it surprised the brunette that she was willing to put a picture on her desk. Root was getting the idea that Sameen had been close to her dad finding it difficult to talk about the man who was no longer around. Root thought back to their earlier conversation and how Shaw had let her in slightly. Shaw was like a closed book that was difficult to open and once you did make it inside the words were too complicated to read but one thing Root was good at was solving codes and she was definitely going to stick around and figure this one out.

‘Hate to interrupt,’ Root quickly snapped back to reality to see Lester stood in the doorway.

‘It’s fine,’ Root smiled putting the man at ease.

‘You have a phone call at reception,’ he explained.

Root furrowed her brow in confusion. ‘Who would ring me here?’ She asked more herself than Lester but the man just shrugged walking away. Root made her way to the front desk where the sheepish receptionist handed her the phone. ‘Hello?’

‘Coco puffs finally,’ Lionel’s voice greeted her. ‘I have been trying to ring your cell phone for the last half an hour.’

‘How did you even get my number,’ the hacker questioned not thinking about the bigger picture.

‘I’m a cop I know things,’ he sounded more annoyed than normal with a hint of panic in his voice.

‘What’s going on detective?’ Root sighed tapping her fingers on the desk.

‘I need you to get to the hospital,’ Root felt her lungs get tighter fearing what was about to come. ‘It’s Shaw.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Der!!!!!!!!!!!! Like I said ya gotta have some drama. I kind of have a good idea where this story is going and there are going to be some sad times for the pair but one thing you should know about me is that I'm big on happy endings. Hope that gives you guys some comfort. Thanks for reading!


	12. She chose you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So naturally as I was in a car accident I decided I didn't want to suffer alone because I'm nice like that. More jealous Root this chapter! But her jealousy finally gets dealt with. Ben has no idea what he's in the middle of bless him. Things are going to get very messy at some point... I will leave you with that sense of dread. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Root felt physically sick as she headed to the hospital. All Fusco could tell her was that Shaw had been in a car accident but he had no idea how bad it was or the state Shaw was in. How could this be happening? She had seen the lawyer only a few hours before stood in her kitchen making coffee and now she was heading to the hospital. If Root had any doubt about how much she cared for Shaw it was gone now as worry she had never felt before in her life take over.

Shaw laid in the hospital bed a scowl permanently placed on her features. She didn’t need to be in here she was fine but the doctors refused to let her leave while they did tests. She had been on her way back from her meeting when a car ran into the back of her completely wrecking her car. Shaw knew she should be thankful to just be walking away with a few cuts and bruises but everyone fussing around her was making it impossible. Just as she was about to lunge for the nurse who was putting an IV in her arm Ben walked through the door.

‘Thank god! Please tell me you’re here to break me out?’ The Persian asked desperately causing Ben to smile despite his worry.

‘I take it someone is feeling better?’ he smirked standing next to the bed as the nurse made her escape.

‘There was nothing to feel better from I’m fine,’ Shaw huffed wishing someone would believe her.

‘You were in a car accident that doesn’t sound fine,’ Ben corrected but found himself amused by Shaw’s typical attitude. Even after an accident Shaw was still Shaw.

‘Who told you I was here anyway,’ Sameen grumbled.

‘Lionel called,’ the man explained simply.

‘I knew having him as my emergency contact was a bad idea,’ Shaw stared up at the ceiling thinking of ways she was going to make the detective pay.

‘Who else have you got?’ Ben countered.

‘Well, I could put you down but you’re worse than Lionel,’ Shaw looked up to smirk at the man who just rolled his eyes.

‘You’re a piece of work you know that?’

‘And proud,’ the smirk remained firmly on the brunette’s face. ‘Besides you knew this when we met.’

‘I know and I still stuck around I must be crazy,’ even while saying the words Ben couldn’t help but smile knowing he wouldn’t have the lawyer any other way.

‘We’re both crazy it’s why we get on so well,’ Ben just laughed at the woman who finally let out a genuine smile.

Root raced to reception when she made it to the hospital looking for any sign of the firecracker. ‘I’m looking for Sameen Shaw,’ she abruptly asked the woman behind the desk having no time for pleasantry’s.

‘One sec,’ the woman brushed her off not looking up and Root felt her blood boil.

The hacker slammed her hand down on the counter finally causing the woman to pay attention. ‘Maybe I didn’t make myself clear. Tell me where Sameen Shaw is now or I can promise you the donation Harold Finch makes to this hospital each year will soon stop,’ it was at that moment the woman recognised Root sitting up straight.

‘I’m sorry Miss Groves,’ she quickly began to apologise.

‘Don’t make me ask again,’ Root growled. The woman quickly found Sameen’s room number pointing the computer genius in the right direction. When Root made it outside the room she was relieved to see Shaw awake with no obvious injuries but the relief soon left as she noticed who was in the room with her. Root had never considered herself a jealous person: that was before Sameen. Ben always seemed to be around with his smile and eyes that stared adoringly at the firecracker. Shaw had said that she wouldn’t date anyone else and the hacker had no reason not to trust her but she definitely did not trust Ben. The man stood beside the Persians bed the two clearly enjoying each other’s company. Root knew she couldn’t make a scene without causing an argument between her and Shaw but right now her emotions were running wild. After a few more moments of trying to calm down Root made her way into the room placing a knock on the already open door. Ben looked up at her with a smile never failing to be polite.

‘Did Lionel put an article in the paper,’ Sameen grumbled at someone else in her room.

‘He was worried about you,’ Root defended as she walked further into the room. ‘We both were.’

‘Well no one should have been worried I’m fine,’ Shaw sighed. ‘Will you at least break me out of here?’ She pleaded needing someone to save her from this hell.

‘I take it the doctors are keeping you locked up?’ The frown on Shaw’s face answered her question for her.

‘Ben, go find out how long they are planning on keeping me locked up in this cell,’ Sameen would have asked Root but part of her wanted the other woman close.

‘What’s the magic word?’ Ben teased.

‘Now,’ Shaw growled causing the man to walk towards the door.

‘Would it kill you to say please?’ he moaned as he left the two women alone.

Root took a moment to scan her eyes over Shaw checking there wasn’t an injury she missed. ‘I’m fine,’ Shaw broke the woman out of her trance knowing what she was thinking.

‘Are you sure?’ Root’s eyes glistened as she tried to keep her tears at bay knowing any over the top emotion would cause Shaw to shut down.

‘Apart from being held in this prison I’m fine,’ Shaw corrected.

‘Sweetie it would be impossible to keep you locked up, against your will anyway,’ the lawyer just rolled her eyes knowing that Root was trying to take the seriousness away from the situation.

Unable to resist any more Root leaned down to kiss Shaw firmly on her lips almost trying to convince herself that Sameen was really okay. After a few moments, Root pulled away her forehead touching Shaw’s. ‘You really scared me.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Shaw meant it knowing if the roles were reversed she would have lost it.

‘Am I interrupting,’ Root made no effort to move as they heard a familiar voice from the doorway.

‘Yes,’ Shaw said simply still looking at Root.

‘Sorry I just wanted to check my best friend was still alive,’ Fusco stayed near the door considering just leaving the women alone.

‘Did you have to tell everyone though,’ Shaw growled Root standing up straight so Shaw could glare at her friend.

‘Excuse me I thought you would want them to know,’ Lionel defended.

‘I’m surprised your boss came all the way down here to check on you,’ Root spoke up a slight bitterness to her voice. ‘I don’t think my boss would do that for me… and he’s my uncle,’ Shaw gave a small smile at the woman’s joke.

‘Yeah well he is a dedicated boss. Shaw and him used to work a lot of overtime together,’ Lionel smirked.

Root turned to look at Shaw with a raised eyebrow almost demanding her to explain. ‘We didn’t date for that long,’ Shaw muttered but her gaze was still on Fusco.

‘You two dated?’ Root felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

‘How is a year not a long time,’ Lionel commented before noticing the look on Root’s face. ‘You didn’t know that, did you?’ Root looked at Lionel the anger evident. ‘I’m just going to go hit my head against the wall see you later,’ Lionel rambled as he quickly left.

‘You and Ben dated?’ Root asked again this time Shaw noticed the anger.

‘Yeah, a few years ago,’ Shaw was trying her best to understand what was upsetting Root but she couldn’t work it out. ‘Are you okay?’

‘It’s just strange that your ex-boyfriend is always the one to run to your side,’ Root kept her gaze on the floor.

‘He’s my friend,’ Shaw quickly interjected. ‘We didn’t end on bad terms and I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I kind of don’t make friends easily so I don’t like to push away the ones I do have.’ Root knew she was being unreasonable but she had never cared about someone the way she cared about Shaw and seeing her so close with her ex-boyfriend made her feel insecure and she didn’t like it. Noticing Root’s silence Shaw knew she had to say something. ‘You know you have nothing to worry about, right?’

‘It’s just strange that you didn’t tell me,’ Root finally looked up at Shaw and noticed how uncomfortable this conversation must be for the woman. ‘Does he know about us?’ The question left the hackers lips before she could stop it.

‘It hasn’t come up,’ Shaw sighed feeling herself shutting down.

Before anymore could be said the man himself walked back through the door. ‘So, I spoke to the doctor and trust me they are just as eager to get you out of here,’ Ben meant it as a joke but the uncomfortable silence that greeted him showed he had walked into something. ‘Everything okay?’

‘Fine,’ Root snapped.

‘Okay,’ Ben awkwardly looked at Shaw for some more information but the woman just shrugged. ‘Well the doctors want to keep you overnight turns out you have a pretty bad concussion.’

‘Great,’ Shaw laid her head back down in annoyance clearly done talking to everyone.

‘I’m going to get some coffee,’ Root murmured before leaving the room.

‘Are you sure everything’s okay?’ Ben tried to ask again but Shaw remained silent signalling it was time for the man to leave.

Root walked to the coffee maker in the waiting room pouring herself a cup and quickly drinking the liquid feeling it burn her throat. She believed that Shaw meant it when she said she wouldn’t be with anyone else and Root also knew that Shaw found it hard to let people in so if she was comfortable with Ben what was the big deal? Root knew she was just scared and the fact Ben and Shaw spent so much time together just didn’t sit well with her.

‘You are worried for nothing,’ Root spun around to see Fusco stood behind her. ‘Shaw isn’t good with feelings but for some reason she has them for you and that’s a big deal. Yes, maybe she should have told you about Ben especially since they are quite close but things like that just don’t occur to Shaw. If she wanted Ben she could have had him at any point over the last few years but she doesn’t. She chose you,’ Root wanted to reply but had no idea what to say. ‘Shaw isn’t someone you want to let get away. Just ask Ben,’ Lionel gave a small smile at his last statement. ‘I’m going to head off call me if Shaw needs anything,’ without waiting for a response he walked away.

As the rest of the day wore on there was no sign of Root making Shaw assume she had left. Shaw wondered if she had feelings like everyone else whether she would understand Root’s upset. Shaw had told Root she wouldn’t stray and that should have been enough but for some reason the hacker still didn’t seem to trust her. Sick of the whole day Shaw turned on her side determined to fall asleep and forget the miserable feeling she had inside. She had barely begun to drift off when she felt the bed lower slightly someone getting in beside her. A familiar body hugged the back of her an arm going around the Persians waist to pull her close. Root had gone for a walk thinking about what Lionel had said and one thing was clear: losing Shaw was not an option. As she hugged the lawyer close she waited to be pushed away but surprisingly Shaw’s hand went over hers shuffling her body into Root. ‘I’m sorry,’ Root whispered into the darkness.

‘Go to sleep Root,’ was all Shaw whispered back. Root let out a soft smile before closing her eyes: they were going to be okay.


	13. Coffee and a beautiful woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Prepare yourself for some cute Shaw and Root moments! The story has made it to 100 kudos!!!!!!!!! Thank you guys so much for all the love and support it really means a lot. It might be a few days till the next chapter as I have a lot work that I've got to do but I won't leave you guys hanging long. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Root sat in the bar her three friends listening to the events of the previous day. It was still way too early for the bar to be open but it was the perfect place to meet before they all had to rush off to work. Root was counting down the seconds till she could get back to Shaw’s side not wanting to leave her in the first place but Shaw insisted she leave the grey hospital room. The firecracker was being released today but, due to how bad her concussion was, the hospital insisted she stay with friends. Lionel was the first to offer but after Shaw almost chocked him for getting her coffee order wrong the hacker thought it was best for the brunette to stay at the penthouse with her.

‘So, Shaw was in the hospital after a car accident and you thought that was the perfect time to confront her about your jealousy?’ Zoe asked Root giving her a sheepish look. ‘Thank god your pretty,’ Zoe sighed taking a sip of her coffee.

‘I know it wasn’t the best time…’ Root began to defend.

‘You think,’ Zoe interrupted.

‘Look I get why you were upset but as far as your timing I’m going to have to agree with Zoe,’ Joss added everyone looking at her in surprise knowing she never agreed with her friend. ‘I know I was shocked too.’

‘You guys realise you’re supposed to be my friends, right?’ Root rolled her eyes.

‘Did you guys at least sort things out,’ Elias chimed in always being the calm one in the group.

‘Yeah, I think so,’ the hacker gave a small smile thinking back to the Persian.

‘So how long is she going to stay at yours for?’ Joss continued the questioning.

‘I don’t know the doctor said a couple of days,’ Root was looking forward to spending some more time with Shaw finding herself sleeping better with the other woman in the bed.

‘Does that mean we get to meet her?’ The excitement was evident in Zoe’s voice wanting nothing more than to finally meet the mystery woman.

‘As much fun as that sounds, no,’ Root gave a tight smile.

‘Why not?’ Zoe whined.

‘I actually like this woman I know better than to release you on her,’ Root only half joked Zoe giving her a glare.

‘So, when can we meet her?’ Joss intervened before a fight could break out.

‘Let’s see today’s Tuesday… never,’ Joss and Zoe both protested causing Elias to shake his head with a laugh.

‘Why would you not want her to meet us?’ Joss looked at the hacker with a fake hurt expression.

‘Yeah, we are a delight,’ Zoe added.

‘You guys are something alright,’ Elias muttered causing Zoe to hit his arm in protest.

‘Well as much as I would love to see who wins in a fight,’ Root looked between Zoe and Elias. ‘I have to get home to get things sorted for Shaw.’

‘Have fun playing nurse,’ Zoe winked as Root headed out the door.

‘I am perfectly fine I don’t get why I need to be taken care of,’ Shaw grumbled in the front seat of Lionel’s car. Shaw hated people fussing around her not wanting anyone to see her as weak.

‘I know it’s difficult to believe, seen as most of the scars I have are thanks to you, but people actually care about you,’ Lionel kept his eyes on the road heading to Roots address.

‘You deserve all the scars you have,’ Lionel just rolled his eyes at his friend. ‘I can stay at my own apartment,’ Shaw tried again.

‘Listen Coco Puffs wants to take care of you and seen as she’s your…’

‘Pick your next words very carefully,’ Shaw cut in a sense of danger in her voice.

‘Well whatever you guys are she should be the one to take care of you,’ Lionel would have taken the Persian to his if he had to but he knew full well the pair would end up killing each other an hour in. ‘Tell you what be good for Looney Tunes and I will get Lee to bring you your favourite sandwich on his way home from school tomorrow.’

Shaw soon brightened up sitting up in her seat. ‘The sandwich might be worth it,’ her mouth was almost watering at the thought.

‘And seeing Lee?’ Lionel raised an eyebrow.

‘He’s okay too,’ Shaw liked the kid quite a bit but she would never let anyone know that.

They drove the rest of the way in silence Shaw letting out a sigh every now and then to show her discontent. When they made it outside the building Lionel looked up in wonder. ‘Banana Nut Crunch lives here?’ He questioned in disbelief.

‘It’s how the other half live,’ Shaw answered getting out the car. Just as Lionel was about to get out too Shaw grabbed him by the shirt shoving him back into his seat. ‘If you think for one second I’m letting you help me up to Roots you clearly don’t want to keep all your limbs,’ she growled.

‘Okay fine but please call me later?’ Lionel genuinely cared about the firecracker even with her temper and Shaw knew it.

‘Fine,’ the brunette rolled her eyes getting out but part of her liked that Lionel cared. As she made it to the lift Shaw felt a little light headed her head still hurting from the day before. She leant against the wall and closed her eyes wishing the room would stop spinning. As she heard the elevator ding, letting her know the doors were about to open, she quickly stood up straight trying to look as pain free as possible. When she stepped out of the doors she was greeted by an excitable Bear jumping up for a hug and nearly sending her to the floor. ‘I missed you too,’ she smiled happy to show the dog her softer side.

‘Is he the only one who gets some love,’ Root smirked suddenly appearing in the room.

‘It’s first come first served,’ Shaw didn’t take her eyes off Bear suddenly feeling better.

‘Well if you want to play it that way…’ just as Root was about to make a sexual innuendo Shaw quickly shot her a glare.

‘Don’t make me punch you,’ she growled but the slight smile on her lips gave her away.

‘Ze is van mij,’ Root called to Bear who just gave her a confused look.

‘I am not yours,’ Shaw piped up Root forgetting she also spoke Dutch. ‘If anything I belong to Bear.’

‘What does he have that I don’t?’ Root pouted.

‘He doesn't talk for a start,’ Shaw smirked as Root’s pout grew.

‘Your mean,’ she moaned.

‘And your annoying,’ Shaw managed to get past Bear making her way over to the other woman kissing the pout away. ‘Thanks for letting me stay here,’ as much as Shaw wished she could go back to her own place she was grateful that Root was willing to put up with her.

‘Anytime sweetie,’ Root let out a genuine smile happy to see Shaw safe. ‘Fusco dropped off some of your things earlier this morning,’ Root pointed to Shaw’s stuff on the desk.

‘He went into my apartment,’ Shaw said to herself more than Root. ‘I now have to kill him,’ Root playfully rolled her eyes as Shaw made her way over grabbing her laptop and ignoring the rest. ‘Finally, I can get some work done.’

‘Not a chance,’ Root scolded.

‘Root, I have cases to work on,’ Shaw sighed looking back over at the hacker.

‘You were in a car accident you need to rest,’ Root crossed her arms having no intention of backing down.

‘The world doesn’t stop because an idiot goes into the back of my car,’ Shaw saw that she wasn’t going to win this fight. ‘I am fine to get some work done.’

‘What part of no don’t you understand?’ Root’s voice was stern.

‘The no part,’ the hacker rolled her eyes at the Persians stubbornness.

‘Sameen, I’m not going to let this go,’ as if to show his support Bear sat down next to Root.

‘You’re not even on my side?’ she asked the canine who just stared at her. ‘Okay fine,’ Shaw threw her hands up in the air. Root looked down at Bear with a smirk both of them happy to of won. While basking in her triumph Root didn’t even realise Shaw making her way over her mouth going to Roots ear sucking on her earlobe. Root took a sharp intake of breath automatically closing her eyes.

‘What are you doing?’ Root asked but definitely approved.

‘If you won’t let me work I have to entertain myself somehow,’ Shaw whispered in her ear her hand going to the hackers belt loop on her jeans pulling her even closer.

‘Well I am here to help you get better,’ Root smirked letting Shaw pull her to the bedroom.

After the rest of the day was spent in bed the pair finally fell asleep happy to find comfort in each other’s arms. Root awoke in the early hours finding the bed sheets cold. She looked around for any sign of Shaw but the firecracker was nowhere in the darkness. Throwing on a tank top and some shorts Root made her way out of the bedroom to find Shaw at the dining room table typing away on her laptop. ‘You didn’t sleep at all last night, did you?’ Shaw tensed slightly at being caught but it soon passed as Root wrapped her arms around her shoulders placing a light kiss to her head.

‘You caught me,’ Shaw smiled leaning back into the hackers embrace. ‘I just needed to get a little bit done.’

‘How are the cases going?’ Root asked moving away to head into the kitchen to make coffee.

‘Difficult but nothing I can’t win,’ Shaw smirked in confidence.

‘That’s my girl,’ Root smiled to herself. After a few moments, Root reappeared handing the lawyer a cup of coffee with a kiss.

‘Coffee and a beautiful woman I could get used to this,’ Shaw smiled as Root blushed slightly.

‘I’m sorry,’ Root abruptly said staring at her coffee.

‘For what?’ Sameen asked in confusion.

‘For giving you a hard time at the hospital,’ Root sighed. ‘I was just stupid and I shouldn’t of…’

‘Root,’ Shaw cut off the brunette causing her to look up. ‘You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s natural to feel jealous… I mean I don’t know but that’s what I’ve heard.’

Root gave a small smile which soon turned into a devilish grin. ‘At least let me try to make it up to you,’ with that Root headed back to the bedroom. Shaw didn’t have to think twice quickly abandoning her laptop and chasing after the hacker. Maybe staying with Root was going to be better than she thought.


	14. Football and bite marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So I hope you enjoy this chapter because it is the last one I'm going to be able to post for a couple of weeks... I know I'm a delight. Sorry guys! I should be able to get a chapter posted for you by the 28th ish but if it is slightly later than I do apologise. Thank you so much to everyone who is still reading this story and all the amazing comments and kudos. Here is some more family time for ya and some biting... let your minds run wild. Speak to you soon angels!

‘Root,’ Shaw growled as she felt the woman stare at her from the other side of the couch. The lawyer kept her gaze firmly on the tv taping a sip of her beer.

‘What?’ Root asked innocently.

‘You’re staring at me again,’ Root had constantly been watching Shaw since the minute she had got to the penthouse refusing to let her do anything… well almost anything. Shaw smirked as she thought about the physical activity the hacker would allow her to do seen as it had taken up most of their day.

‘I like looking at you,’ Root purred but it just made Shaw scowl once more.

Seeing past the flirty exterior Shaw finally looked at the brunette. ‘I’m fine,’ she said slowly hoping this time Root would hear her.

‘You don’t have to tell me,’ Root raked her eyes over the Persians body.

Shaw shook her head turning her gaze back to the tv. It wasn’t long till she felt Root’s body lean into her a small kiss being placed just beneath her ear.

‘I’m glad you’re okay,’ Root whispered the playfulness gone from her voice.

Shaw looked at the brown eyes staring deeply at her and almost felt her heart stop. The emotion Root seemed to be able to show with one look was baffling to her. The Persian opened her mouth unsure what she was about to say when a voice interrupted.

‘Aunt Sameen?’ Lee called as the elevator opened leading him into the penthouse. The boy automatically felt out of place in the fancy home finding it difficult to imagine Shaw being comfortable in a place like this. Root raised an eyebrow at Shaw curious of an intruder that would dare use such a friendly term when talking about Sam. Bear’s ears went up in alert as he quickly made his way to the entrance prepared to take out whoever was going to hurt the two women. ‘Erm… hey boy,’ Lee stammered as the dog appeared in front of him with a slight growl.

‘Bear hou op,’ Shaw called for the dog to stop as she appeared behind him causing Lee to give out a sigh of relief. When Bear made no effort to move Shaw spoke once more her voice even harsher. ‘Bear hier!’ The change in tone caused the dog to turn with a wine flashing Root a sad look as he walked out the room.

‘Sorry buddy,’ Root whispered giving him a light stroke.

‘Did you bring food?’ Shaw greeted the boy.

‘Hello to you too,’ Lee rolled his eyes.

‘If you didn’t bring the sandwich I will set Bear on you,’ Shaw pointed in the direction of the dog with a serious tone.

Lee pulled the sandwich out of his bag holding it out in front of him. ‘Happy?’

‘Very,’ Shaw smiled grabbing the sandwich out of his clutch. She wasted no time tearing the feast out of the bag taking a large bite causing her to groan. ‘You did good,’ she praised pulling the boy in for a small hug to show her gratitude. Root watched the scene in front of her with slight amusement at Shaw's never ending love for food but what truly puzzled her was how soft she seemed to be to the teen. Root had of course seen a softer side to Shaw but she had never seen the firecracker be that caring to anyone else... not even Bear. Clearing her throat slightly Shaw finally drew her attention away from the sandwich remembering Root was in the room. ‘Lee, Root. Root, Lee,’ she said simply giving no more information away.

Lee just shook his head at his aunt before walking forward to Root with an extended hand. ‘I’m Lee. Lionel's son,’ he explained.

Root stared at the hand for a moment never knowing a teen to be so polite before. ‘Root,’ she smiled sweetly accepting the handshake. ‘I’m Shaw’s...’ she paused not knowing how to finish the sentence. Technically they didn't really have a label they were seeing each other but it was never really confirmed what they are.

As if sensing the woman's panic Lee quickly interrupted. ‘Well you can’t be Shaw’s friend because Aunt Sameen doesn't have those,’ knowing that would get a rise out of the lawyer he wasn't surprised to feel the sandwich wrapper hit the back of his head. ‘See and that’s why,’ Lee turned smirking at Shaw. Root let out a slight laugh grateful for the distraction. ‘So, nice place,’ Lee scanned his eyes over his surroundings.

‘It’s home,’ Root nodded never feeling a strong attachment to the place.

‘We have two very different versions of home,’ Lee let out a slight laugh thinking of the small two bed apartment him and his dad occupied.

‘Maybe if Lionel cleaned every now and then,’ Shaw commented walking up to stand with the pair.

‘Oh yeah because you are so much better,’ Lee turned to the Persian.

‘Hey, I clean,’ Shaw began to defend earning a disbelieving look from both Root and Lee. ‘Okay maybe I don't but I think about it.’

‘What a homemaker,’ Lee smirked earning a punch on the arm.

‘Stop being a smart ass and go turn the game on I’ll be through in a minute.’

‘I’m staying?’ Lee questioned thinking Shaw would want him gone as soon as possible so he could spend time with... well whoever Root was to her.

‘Yeah,’ Shaw then remembered who’s home it was turning to Root. ‘That’s okay, right?’

Root looked between the pair giving a small smile. ‘Absolutely.’

Lee gave a smile of thanks to Root before turning his attention to the lawyer. ‘I knew you missed me.’

‘Living room now or you’re leaving out the window,’ Shaw growled making Lee walk away with a laugh.

‘You like him,’ Root grinned once the teen had left the room.

‘He’s alright,’ Shaw rolled her eyes refusing to give anything away.

‘He reminds me of Lionel,’ Root could see who’s son Lee was just by the way he interacted with Shaw.

‘What a pain in the ass?’ Shaw scoffed.

‘Something like that,’ Root laughed. ‘You and Lionel are close,’ the hacker observed more than asked.

‘He keeps me from going to jail and feeds me so I keep him around,’ Root knew Shaw was deflecting.

‘Sam...’ she breathed not buying the stone cold act.

‘Fine,’ Shaw sighed. ‘He looks out for me and I do the same for him. He’s the only person I’ve known who has never tried to change me and puts up with me no matter how much trouble I cause,’ Shaw’s gaze drifted as she thought of the detective. ‘He’s my best friend. Happy?’ She snapped her gaze back to Root in annoyance who was just smirking at her. Root hoped Shaw would someday see that there was nothing about her that needed changing she was already a perfect version of herself. ‘I’m going to grab a beer,’ Shaw mumbled knowing whatever Root was thinking was probably something she didn't want to hear.

Root thought about waiting for Shaw before joining the teen knowing the silence would be awkward. Knowing Lee was important to Shaw the hacker finally got up the courage to walk in sitting in the arm chair Bear running to sit beside her. Lee looked up with a smile. ‘So, do you know Aunt Sameen from work?’ There was that expression again.

‘Sort of,’ Root saw that Lee had no intention of letting her off with vague answers. ‘My company is setting up a new software for the law firm,’ Lee nodded accepting the answer. ‘I have to say I’m surprised you get away with calling Sam something as soft as Aunt Sameen,’ Lee just laughed.

‘You get away with calling her Sam,’ he grinned.

‘Touché,’ Root smirked liking the quick wit of the kid.

‘She pretends she doesn’t like it but I think she does secretly,’ Lee looked towards the door knowing he would be dead if Shaw heard him.

‘I think you’re right,’ before Root could say anymore Shaw walked in with a beer flopping on the sofa next to Lee.

‘Are you really supposed to be drinking on your pain meds?’ Root raised a disapproving eyebrow.

‘Oh, this isn’t a beer this is magic juice that makes me tolerate people,’ Root just rolled her eyes at the lawyer’s sarcasm. ‘So, kid,’ Shaw turned to Lee. ‘Did you fix the little problem we were talking about?’ Lee’s whole body tensed instantly uncomfortable.

‘Y-yeah,’ he stuttered looking awkwardly at Root not knowing her well enough to confide in.

‘That’s a no then,’ Shaw growled.

‘Shaw…’ Shaw knew the boy was uncomfortable when he used her last name.

‘We had a deal,’ Shaw reminded him.

‘What’s going on?’ Root piped up even Bear picking up his ears in curiosity.

‘Some jerk is giving Lee a hard time,’ Sameen explained simply.

‘Can we talk about anything else,’ Lee begged.

‘Nope,’ Shaw never really understood other people’s emotions finding it hard to know when she was pushing too far.

‘I will sort it,’ the boy insisted his gaze glued to his lap.

‘Really because evidence suggests otherwise,’ Shaw took a swig of her beer.

‘She’s only abrupt because she cares,’ Root piped up to Lee knowing Shaw didn’t mean to be so blunt… well she did but she didn’t realise how uncomfortable it was making the teen.

‘I know,’ Lee sighed giving a sad smile.

Shaw gave a frustrated sigh of her own sitting up straight. ‘Something has to change kid,’ her voice was softer than before but there still lurked some danger.

‘I know,’ Lee leaned back into the couch. ‘But I don’t think you breaking a kid’s nose is going to achieve anything but getting you in jail.’

‘I’m a great lawyer thank you very much I’d get myself out of it,’ Root smiled at the firecracker knowing she probably had a point.

‘Use your words Sameen,’ Root reminded her.

Shaw looked at her and rolled her eyes. ‘Okay fine,’ she said through gritted teeth. ‘Can I talk to him?’

Lee looked at his aunt not believing her for a second. ‘You’re really going to just talk to him?’

‘Hey, I know how to talk to people without violence I have to do it in court all the time,’ sometimes Shaw swore people forgot what she did for a living.

‘That would be much more believable if there wasn’t a sandwich guy downtown with your teeth marks in his hand,’ Root raised her eyebrows at Shaw.

‘How hard is it to make a sandwich,’ Shaw grumbled. ‘Look I promise I won’t touch him okay?’

Lee considered it for a few moments before giving in knowing he was running out of options. ‘Okay fine now can we please just watch the game?’ Shaw tipped her beer with smile looking forward to her conversation with the brat who thought he could hurt Lee. The rest of the afternoon went past peacefully watching the game with Shaw only raising her voice at the tv twice. Once it was over Lee said his goodbyes pulling Sameen in for a usual hug which Root was surprised she accepted. ‘Thanks for letting me hang out,’ he smiled turning to Root.

‘Anytime,’ Root smiled. ‘Even Bear seems to agree,’ Bear was at Lee’s side demanding some attention which he happily gave.

Lee flashed Root one last smile before turning and whispering to Shaw. ‘I think she’s a keeper.’

Shaw tried to scowl but a small smile broke through as she watched the boy walk away a voice inside telling her he was right. ‘What did he say?’ Root questioned stepping towards the lawyer.

‘Just telling me how amazing I am the usual,’ Shaw lied with a tight smile.

Root shook her head knowing she should have known better than to get a straight answer out of the Persian. ‘So, teeth marks in a guy’s hand?’ Root questioned bringing them back to the earlier conversation.

‘He had it coming,’ Shaw defended.

‘I wouldn’t argue against some teeth marks,’ Root flashed her usual flirty smile.

‘I think you have a few marks already,’ Shaw smirked knowing the hacker had at least several bite marks on her body.

‘Not nearly enough,’ Root countered. ‘You are a biter though.’

‘What can I say I like to mark my things,’ Shaw didn’t realise the impact of her words till it was too late.

‘Are you saying I’m yours?’ Root questioned after a beat of silence taking a step forward. Shaw tried to speak but no words seemed right so she grabbed Roots hand leading her to the bedroom discarding the hacker clothes as they moved. She pushed the brunette down on the bed hovering over her placing bites all the way down her body till she reached her target. ‘Your mine,’ she whispered barely loud enough for Root to hear before continuing her travels. Root heard and she couldn’t agree more.


	15. Family values

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry this chapter is up later than I said recovery is taking a little longer than expected... I know I lead a really fun life don't be jealous. This chapter is slightly short but I figured something was better than nothing. Thank you so much to everyone who is still reading the support means a lot. Hope you enjoy!

Shaw woke up early the next day trying to quietly stumble around the bedroom her clothes scattered from the previous night’s activities. Just as she was about to open the door a voice spoke up behind her. ‘Where do you think you’re going?’

Shaw’s body winced as she slowly turned around to see Root’s eyes burning holes into her. ‘Would you believe me if I said you were dreaming?’ Root rolled her eyes clearly not impressed before continuing her stare. ‘Okay fine,’ Shaw sighed. ‘I’m going to go talk to that kid like I told Lee I would.’

‘Now? You’ve only been out the hospital for a few days,’ Root sat up straight not caring about the fallen duvet.

Shaw took a moment to glance over Roots body finding herself distracted which Root noticed with a smirk. ‘If I go and do it now I can get you coffee on my way back,’ Shaw saw Root having an inner battle as she decided how much she needed the caffeine.

‘Okay fine,’ she finally sighed. Shaw practically beamed as she made her way back over to the bed kissing Root lightly. ‘Remember to use your words,’ Root smirked against the Persians lips. Shaw just rolled her eyes giving the hacker one last peck before making her escape.

As Shaw left the building she felt the cold New York air hit her almost forcing her to take a step back. After being cooped up for days it was a shock to the system to feel the winter wind hit her face. She thought she would be relieved to have some time to herself after having Root stuck to her side but it wasn’t long till she found herself missing the hacker. The feelings flowing through her took her by surprise never being able to stand being so close to someone before. A voice inside her was screaming that she should get out while she still could knowing full well it wouldn’t end well, relationships never did. As much as Shaw agreed with her inner demons she couldn’t bring herself to walk away if the pair did fail Shaw refused to be the reason why. It wasn’t long till she made it to the school gates spotting Lee near the entrance a boy smirking in his face. Shaw felt her hands go into fists as she resisted the urge to protect the young boy. The school bell rang giving Lee an escape which he quickly took fear clear in his eyes. Sameen slowly made her way over to the boy who seemed to be laughing with his friends at Lee’s expense. ‘Didn’t your mother ever tell you to play nice,’ the teens looked up at the new voice approaching.

‘Whatever,’ the boy smirked barely acknowledging the Persian but his friends seemed to sense the danger seeing the dark eyes staring him down.

‘You’re going to leave him alone,’ Shaw knew the teen knew who she was talking about.

‘I am?’ the boy laughed. ‘What are you going to do about it if I don’t?’

Shaw instinctively took a step forward ready to teach the brat a lesson but then she remembered her promise. Use your words Sameen Shaw heard Root’s voice in her head and she sighed. ‘Look,’ Shaw began her voice low. ‘Luckily for you I promised I would be polite so I’m going to tell you once again nicely, you’re going to leave him alone,’ Shaw moved closer.

The boy faltered slightly feeling heat rush to his face but he knew he couldn’t show weakness. He quickly swallowed his fear standing up straight. ‘What do you care?’

‘Normally I wouldn’t,’ Shaw smiled. ‘But that kid who you deemed worthless happens to be my family and I don’t take well to people who hurt my family.’

The rest of the teens were moving away from the pair ready to run at a moment’s notice. ‘Well it’s a shame your family can’t defend itself,’ the boy smirked once more despite his fear. ‘Pathetic,’ he almost laughed.

Shaw felt her muscles tense: this kid was really testing her patience. She quickly raised a hand the boy wincing but Sameen had no intention of hurting him, the threat of pain always worse. ‘I’m not going to hurt you,’ the teen let out a slight sigh of relief. ‘Today,’ Shaw growled. ‘I get it okay you are trying to be some kind of tough guy in front of your friends but news flash one day their going to be gone and you’re going to find yourself all alone. If you so much as look at Lee again not only am I going to make you want to claw your own eyes out I’m going to watch every move you make until you slip up and then your fate will be a lot worse than me.’

‘You can’t do anything to me,’ the boy didn’t sound convincing as he took a step back.

‘You want a bet?’ Now it was Shaw’s turn to smirk. ‘His dads a detective and I’m a lawyer you’d be surprised what we can do when we work together. Now, do we understand each other?’ The boy thought about trying to push Sameen once more but he knew she meant a business so he silently nodded. ‘Good. Now, go,’ she growled sending the teen and his friends running away. Shaw turned around with a sigh. ‘Kids are so stupid,’ she mumbled to herself as she walked away.

Root had a slow morning in comparison to the lawyer sitting on the couch doing work on her laptop trying to catch up on what she had missed while taking care of Sameen. Just as she was about to take a break her phone erupted from the coffee table. ‘Hello?’

‘Samantha,’ by the greeting she could tell her uncle had rang for professional reasons.

‘What’s up uncle Harry,’ she leaned back against the couch.

‘I rang to remind you of dinner tonight,’ he said matter of factly.

‘Dinner?’ Root questioned having no recollection of it.

‘Yes dinner, remember? We need to discuss upcoming projects plus Grace has been cooking all day.’ Grace and Harold had been married for a couple of years now and as much as Root liked her she still struggled to consider her family.

‘Right,’ the hacker sighed the memory of agreeing to dinner at her uncles flooding back to her. ‘What time?’ Root knew better than to argue especially seen as it was work related.

‘Half 6?’ Harold asked.

‘I’ll be there,’ before Root could hang up Harold spoke up once more.

‘Also, why don’t you bring your friend,’ Root’s brow furrowed in confusion.

‘Friend?’ She questioned sitting up.

‘Yes, the lawyer from the party who you’ve had cooped up in your home for days now,’ Root quickly pieced together that John must have filled in her uncle. She was going to have to think of a painful way to get back at him.

‘Erm… I don’t know,’ the hacker stammered.

‘It’s about time I met the reason for your work being so good lately,’ Harold wasn’t about to back down.

‘Are you saying my work isn’t always good? Why, Harold, I’m offended,’ the hacker joked trying to change the subject.

‘We will see you and your friend at half 6,’ Harold stated hanging up the phone before Root could protest.

Sameen arrived back at the penthouse coffee in hand as well as some breakfast knowing Root wouldn’t eat left to her own devices. Bear was the first to run up to her tail wagging. ‘Hey buddy,’ Shaw smiled putting all the items in one hand so she could stroke his head. She found Root in the kitchen staring into space. ‘Coffee as promised as well as breakfast because I’m amazing,’ Root looked up at Sam’s voice.

‘I see I have you well trained,’ Root smirked as the Persian put the items down. ‘Bear took a lot longer.’

Sameen rolled her eyes staring down at Bear who was looking up at her trying to figure out what his owner was saying. ‘I don’t know why you tolerate her abuse,’

‘Because I’m adorable,’ Root answered for him.

‘That’s one way of putting it,’ Shaw smirked looking back up at the hacker.

Root walked forward wrapping her arms around Sameen’s waist placing a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth. ‘That’s the only way to put it.’

‘Whatever stops the tears,’ Shaw joked earning light pinch on her side from the hacker. ‘Rude,’ she growled taking a step back.

‘Listen I need to talk to you about something,’ Shaw felt an anxiety flood through her at Roots words.

‘Okay,’ she crossed her arms bracing herself for what was to come.

‘So, I spoke to my uncle Harry,’ Root didn’t know how Shaw was going to react about a family dinner the Persian didn’t really seem like type to go home to the parents. ‘I know it’s not really your thing but…’ the hacker trailed off.

‘Would you just spit it out,’ Shaw demanded hating not knowing.

‘Harold wants you to come to dinner with me tonight at his house,’ Root wrinkled her nose as she waited for Sameen’s response the lawyers face unreadable. ‘I know it’s a big step and emotions and commitment aren’t really your thing and I completely understand if…’

‘I’ll go,’ Root did a double take not sure she heard Shaw right.

‘You’ll go?’ Root asked needing confirmation.

‘Don’t look so surprised,’ Shaw turned her attention to the coffee on the counter.

‘I just… I didn’t think it would be your thing,’ Root explained.

‘It’s not,’ Shaw answered honestly. ‘But family means a lot to me and you made an effort with Lee and Lionel so now it’s my turn.’ Root couldn’t help the smile that broke out across her face. Just when she thought she had Shaw figured out the woman continued to surprise her. ‘Can we eat now?’ Shaw couldn’t meet the hackers stare starting to feel uncomfortable. Root nodded taking the coffee that Shaw offered her. This woman was more than she deserved.


	16. Family dinners and emotional mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! No you are not dreaming I really am posting twice in one day! I felt bad that it took so long to update so I thought I would give you a bonus chapter. This is the longest chapter yet and filled with drama so make sure you are emotionally ready before reading. I am about to have a lot of free time so I'm hoping to post a bit more for you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

‘Wait, you’re going to a family dinner?’ Fusco couldn’t hide the disbelief from his voice. ‘Are you sick?’

‘Yeah, sick of you,’ Shaw growled as she stared at her wardrobe. While Shaw had agreed to the meal she had a condition that she could go back to her own apartment to get ready so she could at least get some clean clothes. Root had reluctantly agreed giving Sameen Harold’s address telling her to meet her there later. Now Shaw stood looking at a closet full of nothing to wear her frustration growing by the minute.

‘Hold on why I try and stop laughing,’ the man sarcastically answered.

‘I should have known better than to ring you for advice,’ Sameen sighed.

‘And yet you continue to do so,’ Lionel shuffled the papers on his desk getting ready to head home.

‘Fusco!’ Shaw snapped. ‘This is serious. I have to be at Root’s uncles in exactly 2 hours looking like a well-adjusted member of society and so far, I can’t even decide what socks to wear,’ the Persian wined regretting agreeing to this with each passing second.

‘So, you are having a fashion crisis and I was the first person you thought of? Wow you need to find more friends,’ Lionel could practically hear Shaw growling down the phone clearly not amused.

‘It’s so funny that you think I won’t hurt you,’ she picked up another outfit staring at it on the hanger.

‘You should be nicer to your fashion guru,’ the man smirked as he headed out the building to his car.

‘Lionel,’ Shaw said through gritted teeth.

‘Okay fine,’ the man gave in. ‘I am not exactly qualified to give you fashion advice but if you want my opinion just be yourself it won Root over… still not sure how but it did,’ Lionel teased trying to get the Persian to calm down.

‘I just,’ Shaw flopped down on the bed with a sigh. ‘I really don’t want to mess this up.’

‘Then show them all the Sameen Shaw who is a badass lawyer, great friend, best aunt and the only woman I know who can eat more than her body weight in steak,’ Sameen felt herself soften slightly.

‘Thanks Lionel,’ her voice had lost its edge as she relaxed slightly.

‘Anytime,’ the man smiled. ‘Worst comes to worse I will put you in witness protection and you can start over maybe be a blonde this time.’

‘Just when I was starting to tolerate you,’ Shaw rolled her eyes while her friend chuckled down the phone.

‘Let me know how you get on,’ Fusco said genuinely.

‘I will,’ Shaw promised before hanging up the phone. Shaw knew she was overthinking this but she couldn’t help it. Her parents raised her to put family first and she assumed everyone else was the same so the last thing she wanted was for Roots family not to like her. She took a few more moments to pull herself together before standing back up to get ready. She can do this.

Root stood in her uncles living room a drink in hand eyes focused on the time. She never brought people home, not even Martine, and the thought of Harold interrogating Shaw was too much for her to think about. Although it was easy to get on with Harold and Grace she couldn’t help but feel nervous. She had never cared for someone like she had Shaw and she needed this to go well.

‘Are you planning to breath at some point,’ Reese smirked as he entered the room.

Root took her eyes off the clock to glare at the body guard. ‘Who invited you anyway?’

‘Believe it or not Harold and I are friends,’ the smirk remained on his face as he took a sip of his drink. ‘And,’ he continued. ‘Seen as we are speaking of future projects I need to know to update the security team.’  
‘Where would we be without you,’ Root’s words dripped with sarcasm as she gave a tight smile. ‘Thank you so much for telling Harry all about Shaw by the way.’

‘Anytime,’ before Root could scold him further there was a knock at the door.

Shaw paused outside of the house she had discovered to be Harold’s. If she was speechless by Root’s place it was nothing compared to how she felt about Harold’s. Shaw had never experienced this way of life, while her parents were both in well paid jobs, it was nothing compared to this. After taking a deep breath she finally gathered the courage to walk up the steps to the front door knocking. Sameen was relieved to see Root open the door smiling brightly at her. ‘Hi,’ she whispered.

‘Hey sweetie,’ she smiled. ‘Come in,’ the hacker stepped to one side to let the woman in unable to resist pressing a kiss to Shaw’s cheek as she walked past her. Shaw felt herself blushing against her will her nerves worse than before. Before Root could say anymore to reassure the brunette another voice interrupted.

‘I thought I heard the door,’ Harold looked at his niece and recognised the lawyer from the party. ‘You must be Sameen,’ he smiled reaching out a hand.

‘Yes sir,’ Shaw awkwardly replied taking the man’s hand.

‘I wish I could say I’ve heard a lot about you,’ Harold turned his gaze to Root. ‘But I’m afraid you’ve been a bit of a mystery.’

‘You can’t blame me for wanting to keep her to myself,’ Root put an arm around Shaw pulling her close. Sameen leaned in to Root despite herself finding comfort in the embrace.

‘Can I get you a drink Sameen?’ Harold asked ignoring the moment.

‘You can call me Shaw,’ although Root and Lee got away with it Shaw couldn’t stand it when people called her by her first name. ‘That sounds good thanks,’ she smiled.

‘Anything in particular, Shaw?’ Harold smiled respecting the woman’s wishes.

‘Whatever you have,’ Harold nodded before walking away.

Root couldn’t help but smirk at how polite Sam was being it was so unlike Shaw. ‘You didn’t growl at him once. Who are you and what have you done with Sameen?’

Shaw looked at the hacker with a roll of her eyes. ‘So glad you’re having fun at my expense.’

‘Don’t take it personal she it does it to everyone,’ Reese commented joining the pair in the hallway.

Root gave John an annoyed look before introducing him. ‘Sam, this is Harold’s big lug John Reese who also moonlights as my bodyguard. John this is Shaw.’

‘What a lovely introduction,’ John joked. 

‘She has such a way with words doesn’t she’ Shaw agreed sharing a smile with Reese.

‘She’s like a poet,’ John continued.

‘Practically Shakespeare himself,’ Shaw added.

Root looked back and forth between the pair. ‘I don’t like the tag team that’s forming here,’ she pouted.

‘Did we miss something?’ Harold interrupted with Grace by his side.

‘Harry make the mayhem twins stop,’ Root wined.

Harold passed Shaw her drink with a chuckle. Shaw gave a grateful nod before turning her attention to the hacker. ‘Mayhem twins?’ she raised an eyebrow.

‘It’s catchy,’ Reese smirked.

‘Well hate to spoil the fun but dinner is served,’ Grace smiled leading them all to the dining room.

Shaw felt her nerves settle back in at the formal situation of sitting around the dining room table a home cooked meal in front of her. As if sensing her discomfort Root moved her hand under the table placing it on the firecracker next to her.

‘So, Shaw you’re a lawyer?’ Grace asked as herself and Harold sat opposite the couple with John at the end of the table.

‘Yeah,’ Shaw said simply not really knowing how to expand.

‘Do you enjoy it?’ Grace tried again.

‘It has its moments,’ Shaw smiled.

‘I bet it’s interesting,’ Grace smiled sweetly. ‘At least I stand a hope of understanding it I can’t make heads or tails of what Samantha and Harold talk about.’

It took Shaw a second to realise Grace was talking about Root not used to hearing her first name. ‘You’re not the only one,’ she agreed with a slight laugh.

‘Speaking of,’ Harold began.

‘Time for shop talk already,’ Reese grumbled shovelling some food into his mouth.

‘Best to get it out of the way,’ Harold commented before looking at Root. ‘So, we are busier than we’ve ever been.’

‘You say that every month Harry,’ Root smiled.

‘That’s because it’s true we have the best success rate in the country but that doesn’t mean we can afford to relax we are still very much in competition with Samaritan,’ Root couldn’t help but tense at the mention of Martine’s dads company. Shaw seemed to notice covering Roots hand that was still on her leg with her own causing the hacker to smile.

‘So, what’s next?’ Root quickly moved the conversation along.

‘Well we have all our departments working overtime on a range of jobs as well as the continued work at the law firm,’ Harold nodded towards Shaw who just gave a sheepish smile. When Harold went silent Shaw guessed he was looking for some kind of response.

‘Yeah, it’s looking good I mean I have no idea what’s going on but my computer has never been so cooperative I’ve only tried to throw it out the window once in the last few weeks,’ Root let out a slight laugh with the group knowing Shaw was being serious.

‘There is still a lot to do at the firm and of course you and the team will have to stay for a few weeks after to monitor everything’s working but we really need to be thinking of your next job,’ Harold had turned his attention back to Root.

Both Shaw and Root felt slight disappointment at the thought of not seeing each other at work when Root had to move on liking being so close to each other. ‘I’m guessing you’ve got something lined up,’ Root couldn’t hide her sigh.

‘Global coder,’ Harold said simply. 

Root knew exactly who her uncle was referring to, it was a company that wrote codes and computer software’s for many organisations and electronics across the world Root had worked with them once before but soon left deciding she had enough of traveling around. ‘Harry,’ Roots voice was tense.

‘I know that it’s not ideal but I need the best working for them and you are the best,’ Harold saw the compliment did nothing to reassure Root.

‘We’ve been through this before,’ Root moved her hand from Shaw to cross her arms.

‘Been through what?’ Shaw questioned confused.

‘The company needs Root to work for Global coder to write codes all round the world it is a very high profile client that will bring a lot of money and press to team Machine,’ Reese explained for her knowing how difficult it could be to keep up with Root and Harold.

‘Then I’m confused, isn’t that a good thing?’ Shaw looked between the uncle and niece.

‘I’m guessing that’s why you’re here,’ Root snapped at John ignoring Shaw’s question.

‘If you are going to be travelling all over creation than your security team needs to know,’ John knew things were about to blow up fast.

‘Look it wouldn’t be till after you’re done working at the law firm although we will need you to start doing the odd job,’ Root just glared at her uncle before standing up and heading out the room.

‘Excuse me,’ she growled walking away.

The rest of the group sat in silence no one knowing what to say. ‘I’m just going to check on her,’ Shaw smiled excusing herself. It wasn’t long till she found herself lost in the mansion. ‘Root!’ She called as she wandered through the maze.

‘In here,’ she heard a soft voice from behind a door.

Shaw followed the sound into what looked to be a bedroom. From the pictures scattered around and the taste of the colour scheme Shaw guessed the room had once belonged to Root. ‘Are you okay?’ the lawyer asked as she spotted the hacker stood at the window.

‘He just doesn’t listen,’ Root whispered more to herself than Shaw.

‘Okay call me stupid but what is the down side here?’ Root turned to looker at Sameen. ‘I mean you get to travel, do what you love and it is good for business.’

‘Travel,’ Root let out a bitter laugh. ‘Shaw, I would be living out of a suitcase, never being in the same city for more than a week or two. I would have to give up my whole life here: Bear, Zoe and Joss, the penthouse and…’ Root didn’t finish her sentence looking down at her feet.

‘Me,’ Shaw finished for her.

‘I spent so much of my life never settling down,’ Root’s voice was softer than before. ‘I don’t want to go back to that.’

‘Can’t you just tell Harold no? I mean he’s your uncle surely he’d understand,’ Shaw felt helpless like anything she said was going to make things worse.

‘Harry is always my boss first uncle second,’ Root went back to staring out the window thinking of the man downstairs. ‘I don’t know what to do.’

‘Sounds like you know what you want to do,’ Shaw took a step forward.

‘It’s not that simple. Although the idea of going back to travelling around doesn’t appeal to me it would be great for Harry and my career it just… it came at a bad time,’ she turned back to Shaw a glazed look in her eyes.

‘Look, please don’t let me factor into your decision. I don’t want to be the thing that holds you back,’ Shaw wanted Root to have everything and she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she was the thing that got in the way.

‘You aren’t holding me back,’ Root insisted but she couldn’t deny that Shaw was a big factor in the decision.

‘Why don’t you just try it for a while,’ Shaw really didn’t want Root to go but if they were meant to be they would find a way to work it out.

‘You want me to go,’ Root raised her eyebrows.

‘No of course not,’ Sameen sighed not knowing the right words to explain herself. ‘I just don’t want you to miss out on anything and maybe this job is the next step for you…’

‘No,’ Root whispered.

‘It’s an opportunity to expand your career and work with people all over the world,’ Shaw continued.

‘No.’

‘If you’re worried about Bear I don’t mind looking after him,’ Shaw continued like she hadn’t heard Root. ‘This job could make you happy and I’ll still be here when you get back…’

‘No!’ Root finally snapped sick of feeling like no one was listening to her. ‘Just leave me alone, okay? I don’t need anyone else telling me what to do,’ Root regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth but she had enough of people telling her what was best for her.

‘Fine,’ Shaw’s eyes went cold her walls shooting back up into place. She quickly spun on her heels leaving the room. All she could think about was getting out of this place it felt like she couldn’t breath. Not knowing why, she went back to the dining room where everyone else still was. ‘Thank you for dinner but I have to go something came up,’ the Persian lied.

‘Are you sure you can’t stay for a drink?’ Harold asked standing up.

‘No, sorry. Maybe next time,’ she smiled. ‘It was nice to meet you all,’ without waiting for a response Shaw headed for the door knowing she couldn’t keep it together any longer. She didn’t know where to head to as she wandered through the streets. A lot of her stuff was at Root’s but she had no desire to go there but she also didn’t think she could stand the loneliness of her apartment. The decision made itself as she found herself climbing the stairs of the familiar building knocking on the front door like she had many times before. It wasn’t long till she was greeted by Lionel a confused look on his face. ‘I really don’t like this feelings thing,’ she whispered and then she did something she had never done before at least not in front of anyone: she cried. Not knowing what to do Lionel pulled the normally feisty woman into his arms holding on tight.

‘You’re going to be okay,’ he whispered feeling his own heart break slightly as Shaw hugged him back instead of punching her way free of his embrace. This was not what he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crying Shaw is not fun!! So as I've said before I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with this story so everything is apart of my master plan... and I'm sorry for the emotional rollercoaster you guys are going to experience. Everything that happens does have a purpose in the end but things are about to get worse before they get better. As I've said before though I'm big on happy endings and these two belong together. Hope you liked the more emotional side of things.


	17. We need to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So here is the aftermath of the dinner from hell. Thank you guys so much for all your wishes and prayers for my recovery you guys are all so sweet and it really helps cheer up my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Shaw opened her eyes and felt immediate panic not recognising her surroundings. As she bolted up right she realised she was in a familiar smelling shirt with a picture of Lee and Fusco on the night stand staring up at her. It all came flooding back to her: she was at Lionel’s. She cried silently on the man’s shoulder before accepting the shirt he gave her and sleeping in his bed hoping she would forget but she hadn’t. All the emotions from the previous night came flooding back to her as well as embarrassment for letting Lionel see her so broken. She lied back down for a moment feeling tears threaten her eyes once more. There was a light knock on the door before it opened slightly Lee’s sheepish face appearing. ‘Aunt Sameen,’ he whispered wondering if she was going to tell him to go. Shaw sat up leaning against the head board looking at the spitting image of Lionel staring back at her. She didn’t say a word only extending her arm inviting the boy in who immediately sat beside her accepting the rare hug his aunt offered. ‘I’m sorry,’ Lee had no idea what had happened he just knew the woman was sad and it felt like the right thing to say. After holding him tight against her for another moment she wiped her eyes getting off the bed.

‘Come on let’s go get some breakfast,’ she let out a weak smile before heading to the kitchen Lee close behind her. She found Fusco snoring on the couch that was too small for him. She gave him a sad smile feeling a rush of gratitude for the man. She caused him a lot of trouble and most of the things she said insulted him but he never failed to be there when she needed him even if it was just for a hug and a bed to sleep in. Deciding to let him have a few more moments of peace she took Lee into the kitchen both of them making a cooked breakfast deciding she needed comfort food. Shaw took a plate and a mug of coffee out to the man on the couch placing the plate on the coffee table but drinking the coffee herself as she sat on the arm of the couch giving her friend a light kick. Lionel grunted as he was startled awake struggling to adjust his eyes to the light. He looked up to see Sameen still in his shirt sat staring at him. ‘Morning sleeping beauty,’ she took a sip of the coffee.

‘Cinderella and sleeping beauty,’ he sighed remembering the woman’s previous name for him a few days earlier.

‘What can I say there is a princess for every occasion,’ she smirked glad that the pair could still have their usual banter.

‘Do I get coffee?’ the man winced as he sat up every muscle in his body aching.

‘I brought you food what more do you want,’ Shaw motioned to the plate on the table which the man stared at brightening up slightly. He grabbed the plate quickly digging in.

‘Listen about last night,’ Shaw began feeling uncomfortable suddenly.

‘I can’t believe you made this you burn water,’ he teased as he took another bite causing Shaw to smile. To most people, Lionel wouldn’t be seen as a great friend to not talk about the previous night but he knew Shaw. He knew she would be feeling embarrassed about being so vulnerable and didn’t want to talk about it but felt she had to. Lionel didn’t need the Persian to explain anything or show any gratitude: she was hurting and needed a friend so he was there simple as that. The pair shared a knowing smile happy to understand each other so well. The man stood up after a few moments to head into the kitchen. ‘If you ever do want to tell me what happened or completely avoid the subject…’

‘I know where you are,’ Shaw smiled. ‘Thanks,’ Lionel gave a slight nod before heading into the kitchen grabbing the coffee from Shaw’s hands on his way. ‘Hey! That’s mine,’ she grumbled.

‘You already had my bed the least I deserve is coffee,’ the man retorted.

‘Then go get your own,’ the woman moaned.

‘Tastes better when stolen,’ he smirked walking out the room.

‘I’m so going to thump you,’ Shaw growled chasing after the detective.

Root hadn’t tried to call Shaw: she didn’t know what she would say if she did. She kept replaying the look Shaw gave her as she turned to walk out the room it was the same look she had given her when she stormed in the office to yell at the hacker for avoiding her. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Shaw but she had so many voices in her head she didn’t want or need another one. As usual when having a crisis Root found herself in the bar before opening coffee in hand her two best friends either side of her. ‘You just love getting yourself in these situations don’t you,’ Zoe shook her head taking a sip of coffee.

‘I was upset,’ Root defended.

‘Shaw was just trying to help,’ Joss countered.

‘I know,’ Root sighed. ‘I felt like the world’s biggest jerk.’

‘I already have that title you can’t take it away from me,’ Zoe argued hoping to lighten the mood slightly.

‘Not helping,’ Joss rolled her eyes at her sarcastic friend before turning back to Root. ‘What are you going to do about the whole Global coder thing?’

‘I honestly have no idea,’ the hacker sighed.

‘What about Shaw?’ Root looked at Joss. ‘What are you going to do about her?’ Root opened her mouth to answer before realising she didn’t have one. Root didn’t want to lose Shaw the thought of anyone else touching her the way the lawyer did made her sick to her stomach but life was getting complicated.

‘Whatever you do,’ Zoe piped up for once a serious tone in her voice. ‘We’ll be right here.’

‘We’re always team Root,’ Joss agreed. Root gave the girls a smile before both leaned forward hugging the hacker tight reminding the brunette that she would never be alone no matter what.

‘Hate to interrupt this hugging session but don’t you all have jobs?’ Elias interrupted with a smile. The girls laughed gathering their things Joss and Zoe saying quick goodbyes as they ran to the busy day ahead. ‘Are you okay?’ the man asked as he saw the hacker take her time to get her stuff together.

‘I have no idea what I’m doing,’ Root admitted looking defeated. ‘Life keeps taking over and it gets more and more complicated.’

‘Can I be honest?’ Root looked up and gave a slight nod. ‘Everyone has excuses for not dealing but at the end of day that’s all they are. You have to face your problems and fight your way through,’ Elias was never one to sugar coat anything he talked straight and that was one of the reasons the girls liked him.

Root took a second to take his words in before tearfully looking up at him. ‘What am I supposed to do?’ Her voice cracked slightly emotion taking over.

Elias gave the hacker a sad smile. ‘You are the only person who can answer that.’ Root gave a slight nod before picking up the rest of her things giving the man a light kiss on the cheek before leaving the empty bar.

Root took her time going to work deciding to walk instead of taking the car. She knew technically the Persian wasn’t supposed to be back at work yet but with no one to stop her she doubted Shaw would stay away. Root had no idea where they stood or even where she wanted them to stand. All she knew for sure is she had caused pain to someone she cared about and she needed to fix it. When she entered the busy firm, she spotted John hovering near the entrance but he had the sense to keep his distance knowing Root wasn’t happy with him at the moment. It was days like this the brunette wished she had Bear at her side to help her through and be on her team. The hacker busied herself with work avoiding looking in the direction of Shaw’s office not yet ready to face her demons. Sadly, she wasn’t able to hide long as she heard Shaw’s voice come out of Bens office.

‘Why do we keep taking on these idiot cases,’ the firecracker growled.

‘Because getting people out of trouble is our job,’ Ben reminded her with a smile.

‘Yes, but they could at least help themselves. I’m sorry but saying you couldn’t have killed him because you were watching a Friends marathon is not an alibi,’ Shaw raised her hands in frustration.

Ben looked at her amused for a few moments before his gaze softened. ‘How are you?’ Shaw looked at him panicked wandering if he somehow knew what had happened last night even though it was impossible. ‘After the car accident,’ Ben quickly added seeing the woman’s confusion.

Shaw let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. ‘Oh, fine ready to get back to work,’ she smiled.

‘Good,’ Ben smiled back. ‘If you need anything let me know,’ he gave her shoulder a squeeze before heading back into his office.

Shaw stared at the now closed door happy to be back at the place where she felt relaxed. The feeling soon left her as she looked at the busy office to see Root across the room staring at her. Shaw didn’t know if she wanted to walk away from the woman or grab her and kiss her. How could one person make her feel so conflicted? Deciding to be an adult she walked slowly forward Root doing the same. They stared at each other for a few moments neither wanting to be the first to break the silence. ‘Hey,’ Root finally gave in. Shaw just nodded not trusting her voice to speak back. ‘I think we need to talk,’ Shaw nodded once more. ‘Are you not even speaking to me now?’ Root let out a slight laugh but both women knew the panic she was feeling.

‘Can we not do this here,’ Shaw finally spoke up.

Now it was Root’s turn to nod. ‘Where? When?’

‘Your place after work?’ Shaw quickly responded not wanting to stay stood with Root staring at her longer than she had to.

‘Okay,’ Root agreed.

‘See you there,’ Shaw quickly walked away heading for the safety of her office Root watching her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter should be fun. Please prepare yourself for tears, yelling and pouting... and that's just from Bear. Sorry again about the emotional rollercoaster but like I said things are going to get a hell of a lot worse before they get better. Hopefully I will have a new chapter posted soon for you guys. Thanks for reading!


	18. Hard to say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Please take deep breaths before reading this chapter... don't say I didn't warn you.

Shaw walked around Roots block twice before getting the nerve to finally enter the building. She had no idea how the conversation was going to go but she wasn’t willing to give up without a fight: she couldn’t let Root go not yet. The Persian had managed to avoid the hacker for the rest of the day staying in her office and making an early escape while the hectic office could cover her tracks. She thought the day to herself would help her find the words she needed but she felt even more clueless than before. As the elevator doors opened she was met by Bear who had clearly been waiting for her. Shaw smiled getting on her knees to embrace her four-legged friend. ‘Hallo,’ she whispered in his fur holding on tight Bear moving further into the woman if it was even possible. Root walked in on the scene and felt an instant lump in her throat. Bear had never taken to someone like he had to Sameen finding him often pacing the hallway until the lawyer arrived as if he knew the penthouse just wasn’t right without her. Root scolded herself for allowing herself to fall so hard with no safety net to catch her. ‘Are you going to let her breath Bear?’ Root asked playfully but her voice lacked its normal sing song. Shaw looked up at her with a smile but made no effort to move. ‘Bear hier,’ Root called the dog immediately obeying running to Roots side. Shaw stood up stepping further inside. ‘He missed you,’ Root wanted to say she had missed Shaw but she felt like she couldn’t get the words out.

‘I missed him too,’ Sameen was talking about more than just the dog. ‘Root-‘

‘Shaw-‘

The two women spoke at the same time letting out a slight laugh. ‘You first,’ Shaw smiled.

‘I’m sorry about what I said,’ Root began.

‘It’s fine,’ Shaw brushed off.

‘No, it’s not,’ Root’s tone was as serious as Sam had ever heard it. ‘I was mad at the situation and I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have done that.’

Shaw nodded in response. ‘I shouldn’t have pushed you I’m not,’ Shaw sighed staring down at her hands. ‘I’m not very good at comforting people. This whole emotions thing is still kind of new to me.’

‘I think you’re better than you think you are,’ Root let out a sweet smile finding herself getting lost in the big brown eyes staring at her. ‘There are a lot of emotions right now.’

‘I don’t know how to make it better,’ Sameen admitted feeling helpless.

‘It’s not your job to make it better Sameen,’ Root sighed hating that she was the reason for the defeated look in the Persians eyes. ‘Life just got complicated,’ Root felt herself hold her breath not knowing how she was going to get through what she had to say. ‘We were living in this perfect bubble not realising that it couldn’t last.’

Sameen quickly shifted from sadness to worry. ‘It can’t last?’ She repeated and Root could no longer keep her gaze.

‘I’m going to take the job,’ Root explained her eyes fixed on the floor.

‘You are? You didn’t seem all that thrilled about it last night,’ Sameen couldn’t hide the surprise from her voice.

‘I was being selfish. I wanted so bad to hold onto this,’ Root looked up at Shaw. ‘But this is my shot and the company needs this contract.’

‘I would never want to stand in the way of that,’ Shaw insisted taking a step forward. ‘That doesn’t mean we have to walk away,’ Shaw refused to back down so easily.

‘Sameen, you need someone who can be here for you all the time not every now and then…’

‘No,’ Shaw’s voice was harsh. ‘I’m not going to let you make me the problem here,’ at the change in Sameen’s tone Bear quickly left sensing the tension in the room.

Root could feel her heart breaking as she stood there but she knew she had to do what was best for Sameen and for herself. Shaw deserved the best and Root couldn’t afford to be distracted from her work. ‘You know this has to happen,’ Root took a step forward. ‘You deserve to be happy.’

‘Oh, and this will make me happy,’ Shaw all but yelled. ‘Or this will make you happy,’ Root didn’t know how to answer not used to having Sameen’s anger directed at her. Anger was Shaw’s default emotion and she had gotten pretty good at it over the years but she knew now wasn’t the time. She took a deep breath running a hand through her hair. ‘Well, clearly you’ve made up your mind.’ 

Root wanted to close the distance between them and tell Shaw she didn’t mean it. She wanted to go back to the day before when they had been happy… but there was no going back. That’s when Root saw it: a tear seemed to form in the Persians eye. ‘Sam…’ she whispered moving forward but stopping when Shaw began to retreat.

‘It’s okay,’ Sameen knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it together for much longer and had to make her exit. Before she could turn and run she found herself looking back at the hacker. ‘You know I meant it when I said I would help. If you need anything,’ Shaw didn’t finish her sentence knowing her voice wouldn’t make it. Root just gave her a tearful look which Shaw could no longer face. ‘Goodbye Root,’ with that the lawyer walked away leaving the penthouse feeling empty once more.

Root found she couldn’t keep the tears in anymore feeling like her heart was shattering. She slid down sitting on the floor not surprised to suddenly find Bear checking on her. ‘I had to do it,’ she whispered to him through her tears. ‘We couldn’t have made it work,’ the look Bear gave the hacker showed he clearly didn’t agree but he rested his head in the woman’s lap anyway knowing right now she just needed to cry.

As Shaw walked back through the streets she felt her eyes burn as she refused to let herself cry again. Sameen Shaw did not cry. She didn’t rely on someone else to make her happy. She did not fall in love. Even as the Persian thought it she knew it was all lies the truth was she had fallen without meaning to and now she had hit the ground. She was alone. As Shaw made it to her apartment she stared at the emptiness feeling emotions swarming her. Not being able to resist anymore she slammed her fist into the wall over and over again not sensing the pain until she saw the blood drip from her knuckles. ‘No,’ she whispered to herself. She refused to break this way. She was not alone she would never be alone. Sameen left the apartment to go to the one place where she could feel safe. Lionel wasn’t surprised to see the lawyer back at his door but he was surprised to see the blood on her hand and the lost look in her eyes. ‘Sick of me yet?’ She tried to joke but her voice was flat.

‘Never,’ Lionel smiled knowing now wasn’t the time for jokes.

The next day Root couldn’t resist looking around the office for any sign of the firecracker. It had only been 12 hours but every part of her missed the feisty lawyer feeling the need to talk to her, hold her, be with her but she couldn’t. The thought of the destroyed connection made Root close to tears once more but she couldn’t let it show. As the day wore on she found herself growing increasingly worried about Shaw. How was she coping? Was it really so bad she couldn’t come to work? Shaw never missed work even after her accident Root had to pin her down with her naked body to get the Persian to cooperate. Halfway through the afternoon the hacker saw Fusco enter the building heading into Shaw’s office. Before she knew what she was doing she was following the man not even knocking as she entered Sameen’s office. Fusco stood behind his friend’s desk gathering up the paperwork left there looking up when he heard the door open. His face instantly turned into anger. ‘What,’ the man snarled in a tone the hacker had never heard from the normally light hearted man.

‘Is she okay?’ Root got straight to the point.

‘What do you think,’ Fusco turned his attention back to the desk trying to ignore the woman.

‘But she’ll be okay, right?’ Root knew she was pushing the man’s patience as he slammed his fist on the wooden desk glaring back at the hacker.

‘Because Shaw is always supposed to be okay, right? I mean she has no feelings or emotions she is a freaking robot who only cares about work and food! Well guess what looney tunes she cared about you,’ Root wanted to say something but she had no words. ‘I only asked one thing from you and that was not to hurt my best friend but you went and did it anyway and now she has to pick up the pieces.’

Root knew she had no defence. There was nothing she could say that would bring any comfort to the man who was growing angrier by the second. ‘I was trying to do what was best for her,’ she said in a quiet voice.

‘Yeah, how did that work out for you,’ he sighed grabbing the rest of Shaw’s things and leaving the hacker to her thoughts.

Before he could make it out the building Lionel spotted Ben walking down the corridor. ‘Hey’ the man smiled as friendly as ever. ‘Is everything okay?’ he asked with concern seeing the anger in his friend’s face.

‘Sameen could really use us right now,’ the man said simply knowing that, even though the man didn’t have the relationship him and Shaw did, he was still her friend and two people to help her was better than one.  
‘I’m there,’ Ben said without a second thought following Fusco out the building.

Shaw sat in the detective’s apartment staring into space. She couldn’t face going into work but she had asked Lionel to get her work so she could at least be slightly productive. All thoughts were on Root and their conversation from the previous night. Sameen couldn’t believe it was over. She was disrupted by the front door opening. ‘Took you long enough,’ she growled.

‘Yeah, your welcome,’ Lionel rolled his eyes as he struggled to carry her stuff to the table the lawyer was sat at dropping it down with a thud.

‘Graceful as always,’ she shook her head at the clumsy man.

‘You won’t win miss congeniality with that attitude,’ another voice interrupted Sameen finally noticing Ben was in the room.

‘What are you doing here?’ she asked harsher than she meant to.

‘For your cheery disposition clearly,’ the man sat at the other side of the table while Fusco went into the kitchen.

‘Sarcasm doesn’t suit you,’ Shaw was in no mood to deal with anyone.

‘I thought you could use a surprise visit from your boss,’ Ben smiled. ‘Doesn’t that make everyone’s day?’

Shaw rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the small smile that broke out. ‘You’re an idiot.’

‘If that’s what it takes to get you to smile then I’m happy to be that,’ Ben finally got Shaw to look at him and he saw the sadness behind her eyes.

‘She didn’t want me,’ Shaw didn’t know what made her say it but she felt comfortable around the man who would do anything for her and had stuck by her through so much.

Ben instantly knew who Shaw meant and he thought it impossible. Root maybe a genius when it came to computers but she must be crazy to give up Shaw. Ben knew Shaw wasn’t expecting him to say anything she just had to get the words out the reality hitting her like a bulldozer. ‘She must be crazy,’ the man said under his breath but Shaw heard him.

‘Thanks for coming,’ she smiled awkwardly.

‘Always,’ the man said simply.

‘Okay who used all the milk,’ Fusco shouted from the kitchen.

‘Ben did it,’ Shaw quickly yelled even though it was impossible.

‘Ben, you need to show more respect,’ Fusco yelled back going along with the joke.

‘You guys are so mean to me,’ Ben raised his hands in defeat while Shaw just smirked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how are we all doing?? I can feel everyone's collective hate towards me right now and I'm sorry!! I am going somewhere with this I promise. I also know you all might not be feeling great about Ben but it isn't his fault he loves Sameen I mean who doesn't?! If it helps you make it through there will be jealous Shaw moments, jealous Root moments, fights, makeups and eventually a happy ending... just hang in there! Thanks for reading guys.


	19. I miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Sorry it took a little while to get this chapter up! Life is kind of manic at the moment and I'm going through a lot but I'm going to try and post as much as I can. I don't like writing these two apart it's not fun Root and Shaw belong! Hope you guys are still enjoying this story and let me know what you think. Thank you

Root opened her eyes to the light streaming in through her window. She had no idea how long she had been asleep but it felt like minutes and hours at the same time. Out of instinct, she reached over to the other side of the bed to be greeted by the cold sheets and then she remembered; Shaw wasn’t there. The hacker knew it was her decision to walk away and in the moment, she really thought it was best for everyone but ever since Shaw left her heart felt like it was sinking. Fresh tears hit her eyes but she quickly wiped them away sitting up straight refusing to break anymore. She needed to focus on her career and Shaw deserved to be happy; this was just how it had to be. The hacker got up to face the day opening her bedroom door to be greeted by Bear. Her four-legged companion had guarded her door while Shaw had been gone sensing that Root needed him to be close by. Root slowly went to her knees to hug her body guard. ‘It’s okay,’ she whispered into his fur. ‘We’re going to be okay,’ Root wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince.

Shaw woke up with a shooting pain in her back to find herself on Fusco’s living room floor shot glasses surrounding her. As she went to sit up she let out a groan as the pain moved to her head.

‘Will you be quiet,’ Shaw looked up at the sofa to see Fusco still trying to sleep. On the other side of the floor Ben began to stir looking to be in the same pain Shaw was in.

‘You didn’t even let your guests have the couch? God you’re an ass,’ Shaw growled at her friend.

‘Hey, it’s my couch,’ Fusco grumbled back.

‘What a gentleman,’ Shaw rolled her eyes but found even that hurt. ‘What happened last night?’

‘Well,’ Ben’s voice finally piped up. ‘We played poker, watched football and decided drinking beer, tequila and vodka was a good idea.’

‘We are so stupid,’ Shaw cursed herself hating the hangover that was consuming her body. Even while anger simmered within her Shaw couldn’t bring herself to fully regret last night from what she remembered it had been a good night with the boys and the perfect distraction from the brunette who had been running through her mind.

‘You’re stupid I’m great,’ Fusco retorted finally opening his eyes.

‘Who’s the one who poured the shots?’ Shaw countered.

‘Who threatened to shoot me if I didn’t,’ Fusco raised an eyebrow at the Persian.

‘Do you two have an off switch,’ Ben turned his back on the pair to tired and hungover to be the buffer.

Fusco turned to the clock on the wall realising he was already going to be late for work. ‘Guess it’s time to rise and shine,’ he sighed.

‘No rising no shining,’ Shaw threw an arm over her eyes having no desire to face the world yet.

‘You can’t miss work again,’ Fusco sat up trying to stretch. ‘What would your boss say?’

‘At this point I don’t see my boss making it to work,’ Shaw smirked looking over at Ben’s lifeless form.

‘The fact that so many people’s lives rely on you scares me,’ Fusco shook his head.

‘Hey, we are the best in the country,’ Ben raised a hand but still didn’t turn to look at the pair.

‘That says a lot about your competition,’ Lionel shouted as he headed into the kitchen.

‘Looks like you guys had a good night,’ Lee smirked as he entered the room seeing the mess and the pale faces.

‘If your mom asks this never happened,’ Lionel stuck his head around the kitchen door to give Lee a stern stare.

‘Your secrets safe with me,’ the teen laughed. He walked over to Shaw still on the floor. ‘How you feeling?’

‘Like someone hit me over the head with a hammer before repeatedly running me over with their truck,’ she grumbled an arm back over her eyes.

‘Well that was nice of them,’ Shaw moved her arm to glare up at the teen who just laughed.

‘One day you will understand this pain and then we will see who’s laughing,’ she grumbled. ‘You know how I’m the best aunt ever,’ Shaw softened her voice standing up to face the kid.

‘Oh, now she’s nice to me,’ Lee smirks. ‘What do you want?’

‘Go get my work from the office?’ she put on her sweetest smile.

‘Don’t do it,’ Lionel called from the kitchen.

‘No one asked you,’ Shaw shouted back. ‘What do you say?’ the Persian turned her attention back to Lee.

‘Sorry you’re on your own,’ Lee began making his way to the door.

‘Hey, where did the love go?’ Shaw crossed her arms in protest.

‘I do love you and it’s because I love you that I won’t go to the office,’ Lee turned back to the angry lawyer. ‘You need to face her eventually,’ with that he headed for school leaving the hungover adults to their misery.

Lionel appeared in the kitchen doorway sipping coffee. ‘You have ruined him,’ Shaw pointed an accusing finger at her friend before sinking back to the floor.

The trio finally got themselves together, Lionel heading to the station while Shaw and Ben headed to the law firm. ‘Here,’ Ben handed coffee to his friend who had waited outside the busy coffee shop.

‘Alcohol bad, coffee good,’ Sam half smiled taking a sniff of the liquid.

‘How long will that last,’ Ben smirked.

‘Till tonight when I grab a beer,’ Ben laughed while Shaw began to down the caffeine not even caring that it was burning her throat.

‘Are you sure you’re ready for this?’ Ben saw the woman instantly stiffen walls flying up.

‘Do I really have a choice?’ Shaw kept her eyes straight ahead trying to focus on anything else.

‘I know it doesn’t seem like it but one day, when you meet someone who is perfect for you, you’ll forget all about how much this hurt,’ Ben said softly.

She was perfect for me Shaw thought but decided to keep that to herself. ‘I don’t know, if this has proved anything to me it’s that I’m better off alone with no feelings,’ Ben let out a slight laugh. ‘What?’

‘I think we both know you feel,’ Shaw finally looked at the man curious where he was going with this. ‘I don’t think the problem has ever been that you don’t care,’ Ben stopped in his tracks but kept his gaze straight ahead. ‘I think you feel too much and it terrifies you so you think it’s easier to block everything and everyone out that way you think nothing can touch you.’

‘How much Dr Phil have you been watching?’ Shaw put her hands on her hips while her friend just laughed finally looking at her.

‘The point is feelings don’t have to be a bad thing. We grow from them, we learn from them. No matter how much Root hurt you, if she opened you up to feeling something, then don’t let it be for nothing,’ Ben gave the Persian one last lingering stare before walking across the street into the building leaving a speechless Shaw behind.

Shaw spent the morning with Ben’s words ringing in her ears. She had convinced herself that feeling anything was bad considering the hurt that seemed to be crippling her but she didn’t think of the good points. The times with Root had made her feel what she thought she was incapable of and it hadn’t sucked… in fact it had been amazing. Despite how things ended the hacker had given her something that no one else had and she appreciated that. Deciding she needed to sort things once and for all she went on a mission to find the hacker checking every office until she found the brunette stood at a desk. Shaw took a step back suddenly doubting herself but it was now or never. She closed the door causing Root to turn around. ‘Hey,’ Shaw tried to smile but it didn’t look convincing.

‘Hi,’ Root breathed finding herself overwhelmed to see the Persian after their last conversation. ‘How are you?’ Root couldn’t help but ask the question that had been burned on her mind since Shaw left the penthouse.

‘Fine,’ Shaw quickly answered as her default response. Realising that she had to show some honesty she sighed looking down at her feet. ‘Actually, I’m not.’

‘I’m sorry,’ the emotion in Root’s voice caused Shaw to look up.

‘But I will be fine and that’s what I came to say,’ Root stayed silent letting the lawyer continue. ‘I was convinced when we…’ Shaw couldn’t bring herself to mention the break up. ‘I thought that I would never let myself feel anything again that feelings just hurt and weren’t worth it,’ Root found herself unable to hold Shaw’s gaze. ‘Then I remembered how good it felt to feel something. To open up so completely to someone and care about them more than you thought imaginable and I don’t want to close myself off from ever feeling that way again. So, I guess… I came here to say thank you.’

‘Thank you?’ Root questioned confused.

‘Although I still don’t agree with your reasons for ending things. I think that maybe we really liked each other and that’s something you just don’t know how to handle right now,’ Root felt tears again and it was taking everything in her to keep them at bay. ‘But if you don’t take any risks you may as well be dead and I will take a risk again. I will feel again and you are the one who taught me how so thank you for that,’ Root didn’t know how she was supposed to respond. Even though Sameen was stood thanking her it was ripping her apart inside. ‘So, do you think maybe… we could be friends?’

Root stared at the lawyer for a moment wondering why her heart was breaking so much at the word friends. ‘Sure,’ Root tried her best to smile. ‘I’d like that.’

‘Me too,’ Shaw smiled that classic smile that had always been reserved for Root. ‘Well I’ll let you get back to work,’ Sameen said after a few moments slowly backing away heading out the room.

Root stood in the now lonely room and found she couldn’t control the tears anymore realising in that moment what a mistake she had made. She thought she could let Sameen go but it turns out nothing felt right without the Persian. She didn’t want a career if it meant that she had to lose the lawyer. ‘I miss you,’ Root whispered into the air closing her eyes.

Shaw stood outside the office leaning against the door. She felt like a weight had been lifted now they had cleared the air but in the same breath she felt like her heart was being crushed. ‘I miss you,’ she whispered wishing that the hacker felt the same way.


	20. Take me back to the start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry it took a while to update... you all know me by now. I have the next chapter all planned out so I'm hoping to have it written and posted over the next few days for you guys. Thank you for everyone who is still reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Zoe sat in Roots penthouse, wine in hand and feet propped on the sofa, with Bear lying beside her. The hacker had called her friend after the conversation with Shaw that had left her more broken than she could have imagined. ‘Okay, so you realised you’ve made a mistake in letting her go why don’t you just tell her that?’ Zoe was struggling to understand the problem.

‘I can’t do that,’ Root sighed.

‘Why? You miss her and it’s clear she misses you so, what’s the problem?’

Root looked down at the floor thoughts of Shaw flying through her mind. ‘I don’t even know how to begin to fix this, plus no matter how either of us feel I’m still taking this job.’

‘You have more money than half this city put together you could fly back to New York every night if you wanted to… you know you’re supposed to be the smart one, right?’ Zoe raised an eyebrow while her friend looked up at her rolling her eyes.

‘It’s not that simple,’ Root insisted. ‘And do you know why?’

‘No,’ Zoe leaned back in defeat before looking at Bear. ‘Do you know?’ The canine whined in response as if trying to explain his owner.

‘Don’t bring Bear into this he is suffering enough missing Shaw,’ as if on cue Bear gave one last wine hiding his face away.

‘Fine, you tell me why it’s not simple,’ Zoe turned her attention back to the hacker.

‘I took someone who was closed off from the world refusing to feel anything and I forced my way in destroying everything in my path telling her it was safe to feel something for someone and then I just left. How do you make that up to someone?’ Root missed Sameen with every fibre of her being but the guilt outweighed it by far despite what Shaw had said, Root had broken her and she deserved nothing from the Persian especially not thanks.

‘Well you don’t exactly take no for an answer,’ Zoe smirked but Root’s frown remained. ‘Look, from what I’ve heard Shaw doesn’t blame you for her emotions she is grateful that you showed her she has them. You have to take a leap of faith and jump back in-‘

‘I can’t,’ Root quickly interrupted. ‘It’s all my fault I left her alone.’

‘The Root I know doesn’t back down that easily,’ Root just gave her a vacant glance clearly not listening to a word the other woman was saying. 

‘Excuse me,’ Root quickly stood up leaving the room.

‘What are we going to do with her?’ Zoe asked bear lightly stroking his head.

Root stood in the bathroom staring at her reflection in the mirror. Nothing seemed recognisable at the moment not even her own face. How did she go from being the happiest she had ever been to feeling so lost and alone? Feeling herself about to break the hacker ran the cold tap taking water in her hands and throwing it against the face. I will feel again and you are the one who taught me how so thank you for that Shaw’s words replayed in her head: how can words so nice make her feel so horrible? Root couldn’t help crying, for once in her life not having all the answers.

Shaw was doing no better than the hacker despite finally finding closure. No matter what she did all she could think about was Root and it was driving her crazy. She went to the bar with Lionel trying to get a sense of normal back in her life. As if without thinking the lawyer ordered a beer before proceeding to beat the detective at darts and pool but it was no use – she wanted to be with Root. She wanted to be back at the pent house that she had felt so out of place in, she wanted Bear to greet her at the door with his usual enthusiasm, she wanted Root to blatantly flirt with her while she just rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but kiss the hacker anyway. Shaw balled her hands into tight fists, angry at herself for letting one person infect her so much. Her distracted mind made her accidently send the black eight ball into the pocket causing her punch the pool table.

‘What I love about you is you are not a sore loser,’ Lionel teased but the glare the Persian gave him soon silenced him.

‘Hey guys,’ Ben smiled joining the pair at the table.

‘Tag,’ Lionel patted the man on the shoulder. ‘Your turn,’ Fusco shook his head heading to get another drink.

Ben looked at the firecracker confused but the anger that radiated from her soon explained. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Just great,’ Shaw sarcastically answered before taking another swig of her beer.

Ben saw that pushing his friend was a dangerous idea so he quickly searched for a change of topic. ‘Do you remember my boat?’

Shaw looked at him now confused herself. ‘Nice segway,’ Ben just laughed. ‘Yeah you brought it last year and have an annoying habit of disappearing to it any time there is paper work to do.’

‘Guilty,’ Ben chuckled.

‘What about it?’ Shaw softened slightly happy to be talking about anything that wasn’t Root.

‘I’m having a party on it Saturday night, want to come?’

Shaw looked suspiciously at her friend knowing a party was out of character for him. ‘You’re having a party? Mr in bed by 10 life and soul of the library?’

‘This is the last time I invite you anywhere,’ Ben rolled his eyes turning as if to walk to the bar.

‘A party doesn’t sound too terrible,’ Shaw called after the man who had his back to her.

Ben couldn’t help but give a slight smile before turning back around to his feisty friend. ‘Great be there for 8,’ with that he left Shaw practicing her pool shots.

‘I see you got a condescending smirk which is more than I got,’ Lionel greeted when Ben made it to the bar handing him a beer.

‘She’s just angry at the moment,’ Ben defended.

‘Have you met Shaw? She’s always angry that’s her default setting and after the whole Root thing she is straight back to making people fear for their lives,’ Lionel leaned against the bar.

‘I don’t think it will last,’ Ben looked over his shoulder at Shaw.

‘Why? You some miracle worker?’ Lionel scoffed.

‘No, just hopeful,’ Ben said more to himself than anybody else.

‘Why do I have to go to this thing tonight Harry?’ Root moaned as she stood in her uncle’s hallway.

‘It is an important event to meet investors,’ Harold explained simply putting on his coat. ‘All competing companies will be there so we have to be there.’

‘Don’t you think I’m going through enough without having to listen to eighty-year-old men tell me their life story’s,’ Root folded her arms like she was five.

‘We all have to do things we don’t like sometimes that’s just life,’ Harold sternly looked at his niece having no time for her nonsense.

‘Sorry Harry but team machine is the least of my concerns at the moment,’ with everything else Root was dealing with work was the last thing she wanted to think about.

‘Well that seems to be all you have to focus on at the moment,’ Harold knew the remark was uncalled for but he was losing his patience. He quickly headed for the door hoping Root would let it go but he should have known better.

‘What’s that supposed to mean,’ Root turned to stare daggers at the man.

‘Nothing,’ Harold lied but as he turned back around he saw Root remaining in place clearly refusing to move until she had an answer. Harold looked at her for a few moments before finally answering. ‘You hurt a good woman,’ Root looked taken aback feeling the sting of the man’s words.

‘I guess your helper monkey told you what happened,’ Root cursed John hating how he always had to report back to her uncle.

‘We should go,’ Harold walked out heading to the car. He knew it was none of his business and deep down he was always on his niece’s side but from what he could gather Sameen Shaw was a good person who worked hard and took care of the people she loved and Root had just given her up. Granted he was thrilled she had taken the job but there were better ways to deal with things.

Root refused to speak to Harold for the rest of the night staying as far away from him as possible. He was the one who wanted her to take the stupid job, he is the reason she had to choose between Shaw and her career so how could he possibly comment on her actions. She stood in the corner of the room arms crossed and scowl permanently fixed on her face.

‘You need to work on your fake smile,’ Root froze recognising the voice immediately. She turned to see Martine stood next to her with a small smile on her face. ‘I’ve found that taking a shot every time someone calls you sweetheart makes the night a lot more interesting,’ the blonde continued when Root remined silent.

‘It certainly worked for us in Barbados,’ Root finally spoke remembering the conference the pair had gone to when they had first got together.

‘Now that was a fun trip,’ Martine let out a slight laugh relaxing slightly that Root didn’t seem to have the same anger towards her she had last time they spoke.

‘So, Greer drag you here?’ Root gestured towards the blonde’s father who was talking with her uncle.

‘Sadly yes,’ Martine sighed looking to the two men across the room. ‘So, how have you been?’ Martine didn’t look at the hacker scared of what she would see.

‘Do you really care?’ Root scoffed.

Martine snapped her gaze to the brunette. ‘Of course, I do,’ she said softly her tone making Root look at her.

‘I’ve been fine,’ Root half lied deciding the last person she wanted to talk about Shaw to was her ex. ‘What about you?’

‘Honestly,’ Martine looked down at her shoes. ‘I’ve been awful.’ Root made no effort to respond not knowing what she could say, she didn’t hate Martine in the same way she had before, after all she had moved on, but she couldn’t help but feel a sting of hurt every time she thought what the blonde had done. ‘I really am sorry Root.’

Root sighed her gaze staying straight ahead. ‘I know,’ she finally spoke. ‘Don’t worry I’m not angry at you anymore.’

‘You’re not?’ Martine asked raising an eyebrow.

‘Does thinking of what you did hurt? Yes, but sometimes things have to fall apart in order for new things to come into your life,’ Root’s thoughts went back to her firecracker.

‘And… did something new come into your life?’ Martine held her breath part of her not wanting to hear the answer.

‘Yes,’ Root answered honestly. ‘And it was wonderful and consuming and… everything I wanted and more’ Root stared into space as she recalled her time with Shaw.

‘Was?’ Root looked at Martine confused by her question.

‘You said was, it is not all those things anymore?’ the blonde had slight hope in her eyes.

‘Yeah was,’ Root offered no more explanation not wanting to tell Martine that it was also painful, devastating and eventually lonely. Root looked back at her uncle who was looking back at her clearly not happy she was talking with Martine. Harold had never liked the blonde’s relationship with his niece finding Martine to be a bad influence.

‘Do you think,’ Martine’s voice brought Root back to the conversation. ‘Do you think maybe we could go for a drink sometime?’

Root looked at the blonde like she was crazy ready to tell her there was not a chance but she felt herself unable to get the words out feeling Harold’s stare on her. You hurt a good woman popped back into her mind and she couldn’t help but feel anger towards him once more and before she knew what she was saying, ‘sure,’ came out of her mouth. Martine’s face lit up as she told Root she would pick her up Saturday night. Root wondered what the hell she was doing but she felt herself falling and this time there was no Shaw to catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... thoughts and feelings? Have you started throwing things at your screen yet?? I'm sorry okay! I promise it all needs to happen. Always here to help mess with your emotions. You're welcome guys!


	21. Let the games begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's your next dose of drama! So I know some of you guys like the angst and the build up and some of you just want them back together already so it is difficult to find the line to keep everyone happy. Bare with me because, all though there is a lot of drama to come, it is heading to more Shoot moments. I might not be able to get a chapter up for you guys for about week because I'm not going to be at home but I promise to post as soon as I can for you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much to everyone who is sticking with me and still reading.

Root wasn’t surprised to find the office mostly empty as she roamed the halls. It was Saturday morning and most of the lawyers were done for the week leaving their computers free for Root to access. The hacker had given the rest of the team a day off deciding she wanted to be alone after the previous night’s events. She had agreed to go for a drink with Martine but why? Just to spite Harry? Or was she just looking for a distraction and at this point she didn’t care where it came from. Lost in her thoughts Root didn’t even realise she was in Shaw’s office until she heard a familiar voice pipe up. ‘Oh, hey,’ Root looked up startled to find Shaw stood behind her desk.

‘Hey,’ Root breathed suddenly wishing she was anywhere else. ‘Sorry I didn’t expect anyone to be in today.’

‘It’s okay,’ Shaw gave a reassuring smile trying her best to act normal around the brunette… well as normal as Shaw could act in a social situation. ‘Normally I wouldn’t be here but I haven’t got a lot done this week I’ve been… distracted,’ Shaw looked directly at the hacker before feeling like she had revealed too much. ‘So, do you normally work Saturdays?’

‘The office is quiet so it’s easier to access the computers,’ Root explained simply. How did normal people deal with their ex’s? She wondered as she anxiously rubbed her hands together.

‘Well I will be out your hair soon,’ Shaw started putting paperwork in her bag.

‘Don’t leave on my account,’ Root took a step back every intention of getting the hell out of there.

‘I’m not,’ Shaw kept her eyes on her desk as she tried to remember everything she needed. ‘I have some work to do from home and then I’ve got this thing later.’

‘Thing?’ Root questioned not liking the word.

‘Erm, yeah,’ Shaw looked up at Root to see a look she couldn’t read. ‘It’s a party.’

‘Sameen Shaw is voluntarily going to a party,’ Root almost smirked.

‘Don’t act so surprised,’ Shaw argued.

‘Sam at the company party you choked a waiter,’ Root reminded the firecracker the smirk on her face now clear.

‘Well that’s a little over dramatic,’ Root just raised an eyebrow. ‘He’s alive isn’t he,’ the Persian exclaimed.

‘Only because Lionel dragged you away,’ the hacker laughed.

‘How hard is it to serve food?’ Shaw raised her hands exasperated while Root just smiled. It almost felt like they were them again. Almost.

‘Who’s finally got Sameen Shaw to act like an adjusted member of society then?’ Root asked genuinely curious.

‘It’s Ben’s party,’ Shaw explained without thinking but she saw the smile immediately disappear from Root’s face.

‘Oh,’ was all Root said looking anywhere but at Shaw. Of course, Shaw would go to a party for Ben.

‘You are welcome to come if you want?’ Shaw quickly asked as if she knew what Root was thinking. ‘I don’t know who’s going to be there but…’

‘Actually, I have plans,’ Root interrupted. She didn’t need Shaw to feel sorry for her if the lawyer was moving on then so would she. ‘I’m going out for drinks with someone.’

Shaw’s brow furrowed as she put the pieces together. ‘You… er... have a date?’ she questioned almost not wanting to hear the answer.

‘Yeah,’ Root quickly answered. The truth of the matter was Root did not consider it a date but she didn’t want Shaw to know that not when she was about to head off with Ben.

‘With who?’ Shaw didn’t know why she had asked.

‘Martine,’ Root didn’t know why she had told the Persian but the look of hurt on Sameen’s face made her want to instantly take it back.

Shaw looked at the hacker for a moment trying to process what she had said. She quickly looked away staring at her desk picking up her bag. ‘Well I hope you have a nice time,’ she mumbled before quickly leaving the office. Once outside the lawyer leaned against the wall. ‘Stop it,’ she scolded herself as she felt the wetness in her eyes. She stood up straight pulling herself together determined to not think of Root and the blonde bitch. She was going to party until she couldn’t remember her own name never mind the hackers.

‘Yes, I’ll go for a drink with you… urgh what was I thinking?’ Root yelled as she threw another outfit on her bed. Bear sat in the corner of the room listening intently as his owner told him what had happened with Martine avoiding the clothes that were being thrown his way as the hacker tried to decide what to a wear. Root turned to look at the dog who was giving her a glare if that was even possible. ‘Don’t look at me like that,’ Bear refused to back down causing a sigh to escape the hacker. ‘I know you don’t like her and I know what she did was,’ Root thought back to turning on the news to find out Martine had cheated on her. ‘Horrible,’ Root sat on the floor surrounded by almost everything she owned and it wasn’t long till Bear ran to her side. ‘She gets it,’ Root began to explain more to herself than the dog. ‘She’s in this business so she gets the travelling and late nights. Besides who else do I have,’ without waiting for any more excuses Bear darted out the room. ‘Gee thanks for listening,’ Root rolled her eyes at the disloyal hound but it wasn’t long till the dog was back dropping an object in front of her. The hacker stared at him in confusion before picking up the object recognising it immediately: it was Shaw’s baseball. Root thought back to the day Shaw had given it to her remembering how she was starting to get feelings for the lawyer without even noticing. The brunette smiled at the thought but then she remembered how that evening ended with her throwing the ball at the TV when she learnt the one person she thought she could trust betrayed her for the world to see. Bear gave a slight wine as if asking what Root was going to do, who was she going to choose. Martine or Shaw?

Shaw walked down the dock to Bens boat already with a few drinks in her system. Tonight the lawyer was determined to leave the Root drama behind her and have fun. When she got closer she noticed the fairy lights providing a glow over the boat her friend had brought last year. ‘What kind of party is this?’ She whispered to herself as she walked closer seeing a table set up with candles and flowers while a song was softly playing in the background.

‘What do you think?’ At that moment, Ben appeared from the boat his signature smile on his face.

‘I think you throw really weird parties,’ Ben laughed while Shaw looked around puzzled. ‘Seriously what kind of friends do you have?’

‘There was only one friend on the guest list tonight?’ Shaw snapped her gaze to her friend who was staring at her with hopeful eyes.

‘Do you want to explain yourself?’ Shaw took a deep breath waiting to hear what the man had to say for himself.

‘Shaw, you know how I’ve felt about you from the moment we met,’ Ben began hands in his pockets showing how anxious he was. ‘You are insane and sarcastic and can out eat any man I know.’

‘I hope this starts to get good soon,’ Shaw interrupted with a smirk.

‘Your insane, sarcastic… amazing ways,’ Ben smiled a little lost in thoughts. ‘They make my day. Any day that goes by when I don’t have you telling me how you hate my tie or sit in my office all day seeing how much you can wind me up it’s a day wasted.’

‘I put a lot of thought into that,’ Shaw defended with a slight smirk.

‘Can you ever not talk?’ The man smirked back.

‘Continue,’ Shaw gave in.

‘I know you’re going through a lot right now but just give me a chance,’ Ben started walking forward. ‘One chance and I will do everything I can to help you through,’ without missing a beat the man turned up the music extending out a hand for Shaw to take. ‘The choice is yours,’ he smiled. Shaw stared at the hand in front of her. It was now or never. Shaw couldn’t help but think of the hacker somewhere in the city having drinks with her ex and she felt a twinge of pain. Could she really just give up on the woman who had finally made her feel something. The choice was hers. Root or Ben?

Root found herself on a bar stool looking at familiar face in front of her. ‘Wine?’ the voice asked.

‘Absolutely,’ Root smiled as Elias poured her usual.

‘So, you decided to cancel on Martine?’ Her friend questioned handing her the glass.

‘Yeah,’ Root stared at her drink deep in thought. ‘It just wouldn’t have been right. No matter what I decide to do Martine wouldn’t have helped.’

‘Can I say something?’ Elias leaned against the bar face close to the hackers.

‘Sure?’ Root looked up in curiosity.

‘I hated her,’ the man whispered causing a laugh from his friend. ‘What’s that?’ the man nodded towards the baseball in Roots hands.

‘It was Shaw’s she gave it to me the first day we met,’ Root explained her attention going to the baseball.

‘What are you going to do with it?’ Elias questioned.

‘I haven’t decided yet,’ both of them knew what Root really meant. ‘Have you ever been in love?’ Root suddenly asked never hearing the man talk about anyone.

‘Yes,’ Carl said simply not offering any more information.

‘Did it work out?’ Root saw a shift in the man who was normally so mysterious.

‘Yes,’ Elias gave a small smile.

‘How did you make it work because at this point I have no idea how it’s possible,’ all Root could see was obstacles trying to tear people apart while everyone raced towards a happy ending that didn’t exist.

‘It wasn’t true love because it was easy,’ Elias stared directly in the woman’s eyes. ‘It was because we worked at it. Love isn’t easy but I promise you it’s worth it.’

Root smiled at the bar tender who always seemed to have the answers. ‘I’m scared,’ Root finally admitted. ‘Every decision I make can change my future… I’m scared of what the future will be.’

‘The future isn’t just something that happens. It’s a brutal force with a great sense of humour that will steamroll you if you’re not watching,’ Elias continued with his wise words.

‘That’s supposed to be comforting?’ Her friend just smirked.

‘No one knows what the future holds but,’ the man put a hand on top of Roots and the ball she was holding. ‘You don’t have to face it alone.’

In that moment, everything seemed to become clear to Root. She had spent so long fighting how she feels trying to convince herself it would never work but she couldn’t do it anymore. The hacker wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she didn’t at least try: a future without Shaw wasn’t worth thinking about. ‘Thanks Elias,’ Root smiled standing up putting money for the drink on the bar.

‘Go get em,’ the man smiled Root giving him a beaming smile back. No matter what it took Root was determined to fix things: she was going to get Shaw back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Root is a woman on a mission! So this is the start of the turn around so you guys can breathe a little bit. Root isn't about to let Shaw go again but will Shaw be just as eager to jump back in? Don't worry I wont leave you in suspense for too long. Have a good week guys.


	22. Go get her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So I know this chapter is a couple of days later than I said but I had a serious case of writers block! Thank you for all the nice comments on the last chapter they really give me the motivation to continue. So here's the next drama filled chapter and I have already started writing the next one so hopefully that will be up soon. Trust me there is going to be some Shoot moments I hope you guys will love next chapter. Thank you to everyone who is still reading.

Root tried Shaw’s phone for the hundredth time but still there was no answer. Listening to the rings was starting to drive the hacker crazy as she tried to remember her conversation with Shaw. She was going to Ben’s party but where was the party? At Ben’s house? The office? Deciding she had no other choice Root made her way to the one person who could help her.

Lionel opened his door to see the last person he expected. ‘Not a chance,’ he quickly growled trying to close the door but Root wouldn’t budge.

‘Please Lionel I just need 5 minutes,’ Root pleaded.

Lionel paused for a second staring at the woman whose eyes were begging him to let her in. ‘Why should I?’

‘Because you care about Shaw as much as I do,’ Root refused to back down. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Fusco let her in with a sigh.

‘This better be good,’ the man grumbled as he made his way into the kitchen Root close behind him.

‘I need you tell me where Shaw is,’ Root got straight to the point.

‘What am I her keeper?’ the detective snapped.

‘Please…’ Root began happy to grovel to get the information but Lionel interrupted.

‘No!’ he slammed a hand on the counter. ‘I only asked one thing of you Looney tunes and that was not to hurt my friend and in a short space of time you’ve managed to do that twice. I’m the one who had to watch her suffer not you and I’m the one who had to see her heartbreak! She is finally feeling somewhat like herself again and I won’t let you drag her back down.’

‘Can I talk now?’ Root asked as the man’s face turned red. Root took his silence as a go ahead and she quickly collected her thoughts. ‘I know what I did and I’m not expecting for forgiveness from you or Shaw but I’m done running. I know me and her belong together… I always did,’ the hacker stared slightly into space thoughts of her relationship with Shaw flashing through her mind.

‘Why the sudden change in attitude? I thought you decided it was best for Shaw to be alone and between you and me that is never a good idea she is like an over energetic 5-year-old with anger issues,’ the detective scoffed.

‘Because I can’t take living one more day without her,’ the honesty in Root’s voice weakened the man’s defences.

‘How do I know you won’t hurt her again?’ he leaned back against the counter waiting for an answer that he could believe.

‘I love her,’ Root didn’t have to think twice.

Lionel stared at the woman for a moment taking in her determined eyes he knew she meant it and deep down he knew Shaw felt the same. ‘This is your last chance,’ Fusco’s voice showed he meant business refusing to watch his friend get ripped apart again.

‘I won’t need another,’ Root nodded swearing to herself that if she got the Persian back she would never let her go again. ‘Where is she?’

‘She’s with Ben,’ Lionel said simply.

‘I know that but where?’ Root questioned needing more information.

‘I don’t know they didn’t give me an itinerary,’ Lionel rolled his eyes. ‘Can’t this wait till tomorrow?’

‘No!’ Root snapped losing her patience. Each second longer that it took her to get to Shaw was weighing down on her heart and she felt she was going to explode.

‘They are at Bens boat,’ a voice popped up behind Root making her spin around. Lee stood in the doorway looking at the two adults.

‘How do you know?’ Lionel raised an eyebrow at his son.

‘I asked Aunt Sameen if she could come over to help me with a video game and she said she couldn’t because of a party at Bens boat,’ Lee quickly explained himself. Root already had her phone out hacking into Bens personal details to find out where he kept this boat of his. ‘If you’re going there just to let her down again then please don’t,’ Root looked back up at the kid. ‘She’s had enough,’ Lee stared the woman down his protectiveness for his Aunt taking over.

‘That’s the last thing I want to do,’ Root smiled sadly a hand going to the teens shoulder.

‘Then go get her,’ Lee smiled which Root returned with a wide one of her own.

Without another word the hacker darted out of the apartment in search of her firecracker. ‘Why did you help?’ Fusco questioned.

Lee turned to stare at the door Root had just left through. ‘She’s a keeper,’ he smiled to himself.

It didn’t take Root long to find the boats location racing across the city yelling at her driver for going to slow. When she finally made it, the hacker didn’t wait for the car to stop jumping out and running to her destination. Just as she was about to make it she stopped abruptly in her tracks seeing her worst nightmare. Shaw and Ben stood on the dock dancing slowly in the moonlight smiles plastered on their faces. Ben lifter an arm to turn the Persian around making Shaw laugh as she span. Root felt the colour drain from her face her whole body going numb: she was too late. She turned around needing to get as far away from the pair as possible. ‘No,’ she whispered to herself standing still once more. She refused to believe she was too late what her and Shaw had was real and no matter who Shaw hid behind it wouldn’t change that. No, Root refused to back down but right now she needed to regroup. She headed back to the car telling the driver a familiar address before texting her other friend to meet her there.

Shaw didn’t know why she had taken Bens hand or why they had spent the evening dancing and laughing or why for the first time in a while she felt okay. Ben wasn’t Root but he genuinely cared for her and she knew she could trust him to always be there which was a nice change. As the Persian made her way home after saying her goodbyes to Ben, deciding it was best to take it slow, she got a call from her partner in crime. ‘What’s up Lionel,’ Fusco heard the happiness in his friend’s voice and thought he knew the reason.

‘I’m guessing she found you,’ Lionel smiled from his couch. ‘I was the one who helped her you know… okay maybe Lee too but you know what I created him so if you think about it I deserve all the credit.’

‘Slow down,’ Shaw stopped her rambling friend confused. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘Root,’ Lionel answered as if it was obvious.

‘What about Root?’ Shaw stopped in the middle of the street needing an explanation fast.

‘She didn’t find you?’ Now it was Fusco’s turn to be confused.

‘No, was she supposed to?’ Shaw was trying her best to catch up.

‘Oh, that’s not good,’ Lionel mumbled. ‘Then why are you so happy?’

‘I ask the questions around here,’ Shaw snapped. ‘Besides I can be happy thank you very much for all you know my favourite steak could be half price which would put me in an excellent mood.’

‘Was your steak half price?’

‘Shut up Lionel,’ now Shaw was annoyed and hungry. ‘You have two minutes to explain what’s going on before I come over there and hit you so hard…’

‘Alright no need for flattery,’ Lionel scoffed.

‘Lionel…’ Shaw growled.

‘Coco puffs came over here tonight…’ Lionel began.

‘What? Root came to yours?’ Shaw felt herself hold her breath.

‘Do you want to tell the story?’ Shaw just rolled her eyes but she kept quiet. ‘She came over here asking where you were.’

‘Why?’ Shaw couldn’t help herself.

‘She didn’t exactly say but I think it was a conversation you want to have with her,’ Lionel knew the lawyer missed Root as much as she missed her she was just too stubborn to admit it.

‘She never found me,’ Sameen said more to herself.

‘Are you going to go find her?’ Lionel was on his feet at this point pacing the room.

‘I don’t know,’ Shaw said honestly.

‘Hey,’ Fusco said softly. ‘I’m here either way.’

Shaw gave a slight smile. ‘I know, thanks,’ with that the Persian hung up the phone and began slowly walking down the street. What was she supposed to do? It took everything she had to start to get over Root, was she really willing to get herself involved in the drama again? Plus, she had Ben a guy who had always been there for her no matter what. What was she supposed to do?

Root sat in her friends living room a cup of coffee in her hands. ‘Thanks for letting me come over.’

‘Anytime,’ Joss smiled.

‘Don’t say that or you’ll never get a minute’s peace,’ Zoe interrupted from her spot next to carter. Joss lightly punched her friend on the arm which Zoe dramatically grabbed as if she had just been shot. ‘Why so mean?’ she wined while Root looked on with a smile.

‘So, what brings you to my office,’ Joss turned her attention back to the hacker.

‘I went after Shaw,’ Root blurted out.

‘Finally,’ Zoe raised her coffee in approval.

‘How did it go?’ Joss continued eager to know more.

Root stared at the dark liquid in front of her the image of Ben and Shaw together blurring her vision. ‘She was with someone else,’ Root couldn’t explain anymore without tears threatening to fall.

‘What?’ both her friends asked in unison.

‘Well who is this person and can I take them?’ Zoe asked making Root look up slightly amused.

‘Always straight to violence,’ Carter shook her head but part of her agreed with her friend’s approach.

‘His names Ben he’s her boss at the law firm,’ Root explained.

‘Dating her boss bold move,’ Carter took a sip of her drink.

‘They used to date a few years ago,’ Root continued. ‘Shaw ended it and from what I can tell Ben never got over it.’

‘You can’t just give up,’ Zoe heard the defeated sound in the hacker’s voice. ‘This guy has got nothing on you.’

‘I’m not giving up,’ the confidence in Roots voice surprised both her friends. ‘I just need to think what my next move is.’

‘Why don’t you just tell her how you feel?’ Joss suggested always the rational one of the trio.

‘Because what if her answers no,’ Root couldn’t even think about that outcome.

‘What did I say,’ Root looked at Zoe in confusion. ‘You never take no for answer,’ the feisty brunette smirked. The trio clinked their mugs together ready to come up with a plan. Shaw wasn’t going to know what hit her.


	23. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! A chapter up the next day... I'm such an over achiever. Saying that I wont be able to post again till the weekend but this is slightly longer chapter for you guys to keep you going. I hope you enjoy it.

Shaw woke up to a loud knocking on her front door. She rolled over shoving a pillow over her head hoping the intruder would give up but the knocking only seemed to get louder. ‘For crying out loud,’ Shaw grumbled storming out of bed to kill whoever was disturbing her. The firecracker threw open the front door to be greeted by Lionel. ‘What are you doing here?’ she snapped.

‘Good morning to you too,’ Lionel smirked.

‘It’s Sunday,’ Shaw’s voice turned into a low growl. ‘It’s the day of rest not the day to deal with annoying detectives.’

‘It’s really sad that you’re my best friend,’ Lionel sighed.

‘Your just lucky I didn’t have my gun handy,’ Shaw stepped aside letting the man in.

‘Is it my fault you never called me to tell me what happened last night,’ Lionel flopped down on the couch

‘Make yourself at home why don’t you,’ Shaw shook her head. ‘I didn’t call you because nothing happened.’

‘You didn’t find her?’ Lionel questioned.

‘Why does that surprise you,’ Shaw remained standing hands on her hips.

‘I just…,’ Lionel looked away thinking how best to word it. ‘I know how much you’ve missed her I thought you would at least want to hear what she had to say.’

‘Well I don’t,’ the Persian snapped.

‘Really?’ Fusco asked not convinced.

‘I thought I was indestructible,’ Shaw’s choice of words got her friends attention. ‘I thought no one could ever touch me and I liked it that way and then…’

‘Then came Root,’ Lionel finished for her.

Shaw sat down on a chair a hand going through her hair out of frustration. ‘I hate how much power she has over my feelings. I hate that I spent what should have been a good night wishing she was there. I hate that I still miss her,’ Sameen couldn’t look at the detective suddenly embarrassed.

‘Can I speak honestly?’

‘Since when do you ask?’ Shaw smirked.

‘I know you don’t want to hear it, but how you’re feeling… that’s love,’ Lionel tensed slightly waiting for the outburst.

‘I don’t do love,’ Shaw growled.

‘Clearly you do,’ Lionel countered earning a glare from the Persian. ‘I am not saying you should take her back, I’m not even saying you should hear her out, I’m just saying that clearly ignoring how you feel isn’t helping.’

‘Don’t you have anything better to do than be my own personal jiminy cricket?’ Shaw grumbled.

‘Nope,’ Lionel smiled. ‘Now where do you keep your coffee?’ he asked making his way to the kitchen.

‘I swear to god if you touch anything…’ before Shaw could finish a crash came from the kitchen. ‘I’m going to kill you.’

After yelling at Lionel for making a mess and going to get dressed Shaw finally managed to invite the man to a club opening that night. ‘Who opens a club on Sunday night?’ Lionel scoffed.

‘Someone who knows the clubs going to be so popular that they can,’ Lionel just shook his head in disbelief. ‘So, are you coming or what?’

‘You realise we both have work tomorrow morning?’ Lionel reminded his friend.

‘Come on Grandpa live a little,’ Shaw teased knowing she could bait her friend.

‘Fine… but I hate you,’ the man grumbled.

‘You really think this is a good idea?’ Root questioned her friends as they stood in the cool night air.

‘You can’t very well get Shaw back by staying at home doing nothing,’ Zoe winked at the bouncer earning them quick access to the packed club.

Shaw and Lionel stood at the bar beers in hand. ‘Seriously no one has to be up in the morning?’ Lionel grumbled.

‘Are you still moaning,’ Shaw rolled her eyes scanning the crowds of people.

‘I’m just saying,’ Lionel took another sip of his beer counting down the seconds till her could leave.

‘Shaw!’ A guy from across the room made his way over to the pair.

‘Hey Tomas,’ Shaw greeted with a smile.

‘Having fun?’ he asked looking at the scowl on Lionel’s face.

‘Oh, don’t mind the party police it’s just past his bedtime,’ Shaw explained with a smirk.

‘Come on man,’ Tomas tried but the glare Fusco gave him soon made the man silent. ‘Or not,’ Shaw couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s expense. ‘You fancy getting up there for a while?’ Tomas pointed to the DJ stand he had just left.

‘You DJ?’ Lionel exclaimed turning to the Persian.

‘I do have some hobbies,’ Shaw snapped.

‘Outside of guns and food I didn’t think you did,’ Lionel retorted making Shaw stamp on his foot. ‘Ow!’ the man protested.

‘Watch this,’ she growled marching over to the stand.

‘How are we supposed to find Shaw in this mess,’ Joss complained as they tried to weave their way through the drunken bodies.

‘We’re not,’ Root grumbled.

‘Don’t give up just yet,’ Root turned to look at Zoe but the brunettes gaze was across the room a smile on her face. ‘Isn’t that her?’ Root looked over to what had caught her friend’s attention to find Shaw, headphones around her neck and hands working the equipment. ‘Yeah,’ Root breathed but she found herself too distracted to make a full sentence.

‘She’s hot,’ even Joss had to admit.

The Persian was wearing hardly anything, only a small pair of shorts and bralette covering her body, her hips moving to the music. Damn Root needed this girl back and fast. Without realising it Root started moving forward through the crowd only stopping when Zoe pulled her back. ‘Where are you going?’

‘To talk to her,’ Root answered like it was obvious never once taking her eyes off Shaw.

‘What are you going to say?’ Joss added feeling Root had to think this through.

‘No idea,’ Root answered no longer paying attention to the pair. She made her way over to the stand earning the firecrackers attention as she glanced up. Without thinking about it Shaw pointed to the back of the stand for Root to join her which the hacker did in a heartbeat. Shaw changed the song before taking off the headphones turning to look at Root. ‘Hey,’ Root smiled like an idiot.

‘Hey,’ Shaw gave an awkward smile back.

Root caught her eyes tracing over the other woman’s body and she quickly snapped her gaze away. ‘So…’ she looked around for any distraction. ‘You DJ?’

‘Why is everyone so surprised by this,’ Shaw crossed her arms practically pouting. Root couldn’t help but smile finding her mood adorable.

‘I guess you’re a woman of many talents,’ Root’s smile turned into a smirk as she took a step forward. 

Shaw was trying her best to process what was happening but she suddenly found herself unable to move. ‘Uh…’ she tried but words escaped her. She felt a hand go to her hip and before she knew it she was leaning in. How could she let Root win this easily? Right on cue she felt someone grab her arm spinning her around softly.

‘Hey’ Ben smiled his normal friendly smile to both ladies before pressing a kiss to Shaw’s lips without thinking about it.

All Root could do was watch the scene unfold and it felt like she had been hit by a car. Seeing someone else kiss Sameen was enough to destroy her heart. Without waiting for the pair to part Root jumped down from the stand racing to the door and out into the cool air. When Ben finally released her Shaw looked for the hacker but couldn’t see her anywhere. What was that? What would have happened if Ben hadn’t interrupted and why had she let it happen?

Once outside Root forced herself to stop. ‘It wasn’t true love because it was easy. It was because we worked at it.’ Elias’s words repeated in her head and she felt herself roll her eyes and turning back around. Nothing was ever going to change if she kept walking away. Once back inside it didn’t take long for her to find Shaw their eyes connecting. Ben had Shaw locked in an embrace and Root felt anger flood through her. She stormed her way across the dance floor to the pair never once looking at Ben. ‘We need to talk,’ she demanded ignoring the look Ben was giving her.

‘Root…’ Shaw growled.

‘Now,’ Root refused to back down placing a hand on Shaw’s arm.

‘Maybe now’s not…’ Ben interrupted at the wrong time.

‘I didn’t ask you,’ Root snapped not caring that technically this man was her boss and Shaw’s. Ben raised his hands in defeat taking a step back.

‘I can’t leave now,’ Shaw took a step closer to Ben refusing to back down so easily. At the end of the day Root had hurt her and she wasn’t willing to just let it go.

‘Aren’t you getting sick of these games?’ Root asked exasperated.

‘I didn’t realise I was playing,’ Shaw countered.

Root just stared at the woman for a moment realising that trying to force her to talk wasn’t going to achieve what she wanted. ‘Fine,’ she stared down at the floor before turning on her heels leaving the club her two friends close behind after witnessing the scene.

‘Are you okay?’ Ben asked his arms going back around the Persian.

‘I don’t know,’ Shaw said more to herself as she stared at the spot where Root had just been.

Despite her friends protest Root went straight back to the pent house needing some time to herself… well with Bear as well of course. ‘I don’t know what I’m doing,’ the hacker sighed as she sat on the sofa with Bear. ‘Everything I do seems to make it worse,’ Bear wined his head going to Roots lap. ‘I know you miss her too.’ With that the elevator dinged indicating someone had arrived. ‘What now,’ Root moaned standing up and heading for the hallway only to find Shaw stood in the entrance glaring at her.

‘What the hell was that!’ the Persian yelled. Before Root could answer Bear came bounding out at the sound of the lawyer’s voice running over almost taking her to the ground. ‘Do you feel now’s the time?’ Shaw snapped but couldn’t help stroke the dog anyway, she missed him too. After a few moments, she pointed out the room the dog begrudgingly following the order. ‘I’ll repeat, what the hell was that?’

‘What was what?’ Root asked innocently happy to just have Shaw there even if it was just to yell. It had to mean something.

‘Don’t play dumb! You… god,’ Shaw couldn’t seem to finish a thought. ‘Do you even care what you’re doing to me?’  
‘Of course, I care,’ Root answered immediately.

‘Then why can’t you just let me be happy?’ Shaw demanded an answer.

‘I’m just… I’m,’ Root looked up hoping the answer would come to her.

‘What? Are you jealous?’ Shaw needed to know what kind of game Root was playing.

Root didn’t answer moving over to the drinks cart at the far side of the hallway. ‘Don’t we at least get to have one drink first?’ The hacker asked as she began to pour.

‘I’m not having a drink with you,’ the Persian remained stubbornly where she was.

‘Come on,’ Root extended out a drink to the firecracker. ‘I promise you can continue yelling after.’

Shaw soon realised Root wasn’t going to give in so she walked forward, with every intention of snatching the drink from the hacker’s hands, but when their fingers touched… it was too much to pull away. The electricity that always existed between them took over and both women could feel it their eyes locking. Finally, Shaw moved her hand away downing the drink in one feeling the liquid burn her throat. She stepped forward to put the glass back on the cart her body now too close to Roots. Root looked at Sameen’s lips missing the way they used to feel against her own before looking back into the fiery brown eyes in front of her. ‘I’m jealous,’ she whispered the honesty touching Shaw.

Not being able to stand it anymore Shaw pulled the brunette forward locking their lips together. Root didn’t realise how much she had missed the taste of Shaw’s lips until that moment, there was something so warming about it: it was like coming home. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as without thinking they moved towards the bedroom. Shaw slammed Root into the bedroom door before pulling back slightly. ‘This isn’t a good idea,’ she whispered but a smile crept on her face.

‘You and me is always a good idea,’ Root breathed pulling the Persian back in before she could change her mind. Root opened the door before unhooking Shaw’s bralette letting it fall to the floor her hands getting reacquainted with the body she loved. Spinning them around the hacker pushed the lawyer onto the bed climbing on top of her. Root managed to pull herself back long enough to look into the beautiful eyes that stared back at her. ‘I love you,’ she couldn’t keep the words in any longer. Shaw traced her thumb over Root’s lips before the hacker kissed it. Shaw knew she should say something but her mind felt like it was about to explode so instead she just pulled Root back down claiming every inch of her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that really did happen!! Do you guys hate me less now? I would like to say the drama ends here... but where's the fun in that. Stay tuned guys!


	24. God she missed this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Sorry it took so long to update I just have a lot going on right now. I still have problems with my back plus I have a lot of job interviews and I'm moving house so things are a bit hectic at the moment. I'm also not home very often at the moment so it is difficult to write but I promise I will update as much as I can. Also this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest and I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to post for a few days so I thought a short chapter was better than nothing. Hope you guys are doing good and thank you to everyone who is still reading.

Shaw woke up to a familiar body wrapped around hers breathing slowly. Without thinking she moved closer into the warmth finding herself content to stay in the moment. Then it all came rushing back: she had spent the night with Root. She opened her eyes to see Roots sleeping face looking peaceful next to her and a wave of emotions hit her all at once. How could she let herself fall back into this? It had taken everything she had to start to move on and let the hacker go and now she was right back to square one wanting to pull Root closer while also wanting to run as far away as possible. Then there was also Ben. At that thought, Shaw bolted upright: how could she do this to him? Technically they weren’t together but he had made his intentions clear and then she went and did this. Shaw felt her stomach drop guilt hitting her but when she looked back to the woman next to her she couldn’t bring herself to regret her actions and that just made her feel worse. Needing some space to deal with her emotions, Shaw quietly got out the bed finding her scattered clothes while also grabbing one of Roots jumpers not fancying walking home in just a bralette and shorts. She took one last look at the hacker before making her exit. Things were about to get a lot more complicated.

Root wasn’t surprised to find Shaw had left when she woke up, of course she was disappointed, but she knew the Persian would need time to sort out how she was feeling. The hacker got ready for work feeling better than she had in a while, images of her night with Shaw flashing through her mind. It felt so right to have the woman under her once more, back in her bed calling her name. Despite the fact Shaw had left, Root went to work with a smile on her face convinced they would find a way to work through things.

Sameen had got no sleep when she made it home thoughts of what she was going to do keeping her awake. Deciding she needed someone else’s opinion she headed to the one person she could talk to. Lionel was sat in his car about to head off to work when the passenger door opened Shaw appearing next to him. ‘Shaw!’ the man yelled a hand going to his heart. ‘You could have given me a heart attack.’

‘I think your diets going to be the one to do that,’ Shaw smirked.

‘Healthy eating advice? Really?’ Lionel exclaimed knowing the Persians eating habits were worse than his own.

‘Touché,’ Shaw agreed.

‘So, can I help you with something or are you just here to get my day off to an awful start?’ Lionel could see how tense his friend was despite her efforts to hide it.

‘I just missed you too much,’ Sameen gave the man a fake smile making him roll his eyes.

‘You are such a pain,’ the man grumbled leaning back in his seat. ‘Where did you disappear to last night anyway?’

Shaw thought of how she could explain what happened but her mouth just blurted out the truth. ‘I slept with Root,’ silence filled the car as Sameen waited for the man’s response.

‘I thought you were past this,’ Lionel wasn’t entirely shocked, knowing the Persian still had feelings for the hacker, but he thought she was starting to move on.

‘So did I but… I don’t know,’ Sameen sighed. ‘Last night I went to confront her about how she was acting at the club and I just couldn’t help myself.’

‘What about Ben?’ Lionel knew this was going to go from bad to worse. The detective was friends with both lawyers but when it came down to it his loyalties would always be with Shaw but that didn’t mean he wants to see the man get hurt.

‘You really think I have an answer to that,’ Shaw snapped feeling guilty once more.

‘Don’t get mad at me I’m just trying to catch up,’ Fusco crossed his arms.

Shaw sighed her face softening slightly. ‘I know okay I’m sorry I just don’t know how I’m supposed to feel right now or what I’m supposed to do,’ Fusco stayed silent sensing there was more. ‘Breaking up was… hard,’ Shaw stared straight ahead finding it easier to talk without looking at her friend. ‘We had so many dark moments and I finally thought I was out the other side but then Root looks at me and I find myself unable to walk away from her. I know I’m lost and I should be on my journey but…’ Shaw trailed off feeling too many emotions rushing through her.

‘Hey,’ Fusco’s voice was soft making Shaw turn to look at him. ‘Forget about everyone else for a minute. Forget about Ben and Root and all the drama that could happen. What do you want?’

‘I want to go back to feeling nothing,’ Shaw sighed.

‘Hate to tell you this but I feel Pandora’s box is already open,’ the man gave the Persians shoulder a squeeze before turning on the engine knowing if he pushed anymore Shaw was going to shut down. ‘Come on I’ll take you to work.’

When Sameen made it to the office she quickly bolted past the busy people hoping she could lock herself away for the day and avoid the world. ‘Shaw,’ no such luck the Persian thought as she heard Bens voice behind her. She slowly turned around putting on her best fake smile.

‘Hey,’ she said softly as the man approached pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

‘Are you okay? You seemed pretty upset last night,’ Ben looked genuinely concerned which just made Shaw feel worse.

‘Yeah just one of those nights,’ she half lied not ready to tell the man the truth.

‘Do you feel better?’

Shaw thought about the question for a moment. ‘Yes,’ she said honestly because despite everything she did feel better after being with Root, she always did.

‘Good,’ Ben smiled. ‘Well I just came to remind you of your meeting with the board in an hour,’ Shaw nodded as the man smiled once more before walking away.

When Sameen finally made it to her office she was greeted by the hacker sat on her desk giving her a smirk. ‘Morning Sweetie,’ Root stood up taking a step closer. ‘I guess we are back to the whole kiss and run thing,’ the woman pouted taking another step forward. Shaw was trying her best to not get distracted by last night’s events knowing she needed to talk to Root about what happened but damn it, this woman could distract her. Before she knew it, Root was a breath away staring at her lips. ‘Well I guess it was a lot more than a kiss this time,’ Sameen couldn’t take it any longer grabbing Roots shirt and pulling her into a heated kiss. The hacker happily responded forcing her tongue into the Persians mouth while she grabbed her hips pulling her even closer.

Shaw finally found the will power to pull herself back breathlessly. ‘I have a meeting in less than an hour,’ she hoped that would deter the other woman but it just brought the smirk back to her lips.

Root leaned forward reaching a hand behind Sameen to lock the door. ‘We best make this quick then.’ Sameen thought about it for a second before rolling her eyes and grabbing the hacker once more. She wasn’t ready to deal with her emotions and at least this would help get out some of her frustration. Root wrapped her legs around the lawyer’s waist letting her carry her to the desk placing her down roughly as she began to rip off her clothes. Root just smiled: god she missed this.


	25. I need you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Yes I really am updating this is not a drill people!! Sorry it's taken so long but I have just started a new job and I'm working 14 hour days plus I'm moving and it's all a bit chaotic but I haven't forgot about you guys. Stick with me and I promise to update whenever I can. So here is some more Shoot drama for you all. Hope you enjoy it!

Shaw buttoned up her top keeping her back to the hacker almost dreading looking at her. How could she let this happen again? Sameen knew the pair had to talk about things but losing themselves in each other just seemed so much easier, besides it had been too long since she had Root withering underneath her and she had to make up for lost time. ‘Well that didn’t suck,’ Shaw could practically hear the smirk on Roots face.

Shaw finally looked over her shoulder giving a small smirk of her own. ‘Oh, there was plenty of sucking,’ Roots smirk only grew as she took a few steps forward.

‘I’ve missed you,’ she whispered softly as Shaw turned around.

‘I know I’m a delight,’ Sameen joked trying to lighten the mood.

‘You’re something alright,’ Root let out a slight laugh a hand going to the side of the Persians face.

Shaw instantly froze at the touch suddenly feeling her walls fly up before she could stop them. ‘I should go, I’ve got a meeting,’ the Persian moved her gaze to the floor stepping away from the hacker’s touch.

‘Oh, okay,’ Root tried to hide the hurt look from her face but she knew she couldn’t. ‘I’ll see you later though, right?’

‘Yeah,’ Shaw gave a slight smile her tone not convincing the woman in front of her. Without another word, Shaw stepped around Root quickly heading for the door.

Root stood staring at the space where Sameen had just been wondering how things changed so quickly. One minute they couldn’t get enough of each other and the next the lawyer was brushing her off like there was nothing between them. Root knew it would take time to heal the damage that had been done but Sameen had to let her in. How could Root fix things if she didn’t know how the other woman felt?

When Sameen made it to the conference room the meeting had already begun with Ben giving her a warm smile as she entered. Sameen avoided his gaze taking a seat at the end of the table, guilt hitting her once more. The clients seemed to barely notice the intrusion as they carried on talking about the case. Sameen couldn’t focus on what was being said her thoughts on the hacker she had left in her office and the words she had whispered to her the night before ‘I love you.’ Shaw had never been in love, hell she had never been able to tolerate anyone long enough to get to that point, but with Root it was different. But was it love? The lawyer was brought out of her thoughts by the meeting coming to an end. Ben could see there was something upsetting the Persian and he wanted nothing more to find out what was wrong but before he could talk to her his assistant pulled him away insisting there was a call he needed to take.

‘You’re Sameen, right?’ Shaw looked up to see one of the strangers looking at her.

‘Do you know me or are you just really good at this game?’ The other woman smiled clearly appreciating the Shaw’s humour.

‘I’ve heard of you,’ the woman began to explain. ‘It seems there isn’t a case you can’t win.’  
‘I just don’t give in, eventually the judge just gives me what I want to get rid of me,’ the lawyer brushed off, never very good at accepting praise.

‘I think your being modest,’ the woman gave a sweet smile. ‘I’m Iris,’ before Shaw could respond a man in the room tripped sending the paperwork flying. ‘And the clumsy guy over there is my husband Jack.’

Shaw gave an amused glance as the man shot his wife a playful glare. ‘It’s not about the mess you make it’s how graceful you are doing it,’ he argued.

‘And that was graceful?’ Iris countered.

‘I was graceful, right?’ Jack turned to Shaw for support.

‘Like a swan,’ Shaw smirked while the man smiled triumphantly.

‘See,’ he said to his wife before beginning to pick up the papers.

‘Are you married?’ Iris asked catching the lawyer off guard.

‘Oh… no… no absolutely not,’ Sameen stuttered.

‘I don’t blame you. You don’t want to end up with a swan like I’ve got,’ she tilted her head to her husband.

‘I can hear you,’ Jack yelled while Sameen laughed at the bickering couple.

‘I don’t think I will ever be ready for a marriage Swan or not,’ Sameen smiled.

‘Oh, you will,’ Iris said with confidence. ‘One day you’ll be ready.’

‘How do you know if you’re ready?’ Sameen asked with genuine curiosity.

‘You know the moment when you meet someone for the first time? You sort of feel them in a different way. They are like no one you have ever met yet you also feel you’ve known them for years?’ Iris turned to her husband who was concentrating on the scattered paperwork. ‘That’s when you know.’

Shaw looked back and forth between the pair, Iris’s words hitting her more than she thought they would. For once in her life she could honestly say she knew what Iris meant.

Root spent her day trying to focus on computers finding them so much easier to deal with then people. Her whole life computers had always made more sense to her. They were simple, always the same and always honest: you always knew where you stood. People were always so much more complicated, constantly hurting each other and over complicating situations, scared to go after what they really want. Sadly, Sameen was no different. Root knew she was the one who had let the Persian down and she can’t just expect everything to go back to how they were but god damn it she loved this woman and it was driving her crazy to have so much distance between them. The hacker thought about heading to the Persians office once more to try again but she knew more than likely talking would be at the bottom of the list. It seemed that Root no longer had any control over herself around the lawyer, craving her touch more than anything else. The hacker decided to keep her distance before heading home. Before she could make it very far she found John stood outside the building with Bear next to him. ‘Hallo Bear,’ Root cooed bending down to stroke her friend. ‘Did the bad man steal you?’

‘How about thanks for walking my dog?’ John scoffed.

Root stood up straight with a smirk. ‘Please, I believe Bear is the one taking care of you,’ the dog barked as if agreeing with his owner.

‘Whose side are you on?’ John scolded the canine.

‘What are you guys doing here anyway? Get lost again?’ Root teased.

‘I was hoping someone had finally kidnapped you seen as you haven’t been answering your phone but looks like no such luck,’ John gave a condescending smile.

Root reached in her pocket forgetting she had turned it off to stop her from texting Shaw. ‘Sorry I just had a lot of work to do I couldn’t afford any distractions. What’s up?’

John reached into his pocket getting out a familiar object and handing it to Root. ‘Bear kept giving me this I thought that was a sign to give it to you,’ Root looked at the baseball in her hand before looking at Bear.

‘Thanks,’ Root smiled softly more to Bear then John.

‘Is everything okay?’ John asked finding the hacker unreadable.

‘I don’t know,’ Root answered honestly. ‘But I’m going to go find out,’ with that Root walked away leaving a confused pair behind.

‘How you deal with her is a mystery,’ John said to the dog who growled not liking anyone talking bad about his best friend. ‘Okay I’m sorry,’ John quickly reassured the dog. ‘But you’ve got to admit she’s a special kind of crazy.’

Shaw sat staring at a beer her best friend next to her. ‘Do you really feel you’ll find the answers in there?’ Lionel asked after 10 minutes of silence.

‘It’s more insightful than you,’ Shaw retorted.

‘How in the world do you have two people fighting to be with you? You should show this side of you that would solve all your problems,’ Lionel took a sip of his beer shaking his head.

‘Actually Lionel,’ the pair turned to the new voice that had just joined them. ‘I find this side of Sameen quite charming,’ Root gave a small smile.

‘And that’s why we call you Looney tunes,’ Lionel comments but Root doesn’t seem to hear him her gaze fixed on the object of her affection.

‘Did you tell her we were here?’ Shaw shot daggers at her friend.

‘I didn’t I swear,’ Fusco quickly defended.

‘How?’ Shaw said simply turning back to Root.

‘Please sweetie I’m a genius who can find out what your haircut was in fifth grade do you really think it was difficult to find out where you like to drink?’ the hacker gave an amused smile.

‘We really need to talk about boundaries,’ Shaw growled.

‘Well that’s my que to leave,’ the detective picked up his beer leaving the couple to fight between themselves.

Without an invitation, Root sat down where Lionel had just been ordering herself a drink. ‘Please sit, have a drink, make yourself at home,’ Sameen’s words dripped with sarcasm as she took a sip of her beer.

‘Well there’s no need to be rude,’ Root moved slightly her shoulder brushing against Shaw’s. After a few minutes of silence Root guessed she would have to go first. ‘Why are you so afraid to talk about your feelings?’

‘Feelings?’ Shaw let out a laugh. ‘I’m a sociopath I don’t have feelings.’

‘Well we both know that’s not true,’ Shaw just glared at the hacker. ‘We are perfect for each other,’ Root stared deep into the other woman’s eyes trying to see what she was thinking. ‘You’re going to figure that out someday.’

‘Root…’ the lawyer growled.

‘Are you really going to give this up because your scared?’

‘I’m not scared,’ Sameen snapped.

‘Well then what are you Sameen?’ Root pushed refusing to let this go.

‘I’m nothing,’ Shaw gripped her beer tighter.

‘Who are you trying to convince?’ Root tipped her head to the side giving a sad smile.

‘Fine! You want to know the truth?’ Shaw began raising her voice. ‘I finally let myself feel something and you made me realise why I should never do that to myself! You want me to admit that I’m scared? Fine I’m scared. I’m scared that somehow you’ve managed to make me care, I’m scared that I’m never going to be able to break away from you and I’m scared that I actually don’t want to break free from you. Do you want to know what scares me the most? I’m scared that if I let this go and let you back in that you will walk away again… I don’t think I could deal with that,’ Shaw finally finished her speech staring at the bar.

Root stared at her with watery eyes hating that she had caused so much hurt to the woman she loved. ‘I’m sorry Sameen. I know that doesn’t change anything but for what its worth if I could go back and change what happened I would. I know things can’t be fixed overnight but one thing I know for sure is,’ Root paused until Sameen looked at her. ‘I. Need. You.’ Root punctuated each word hoping Shaw really heard her. The hacker removed the baseball from her pocket putting it in front of the lawyer. ‘You gave this to me the first day we met and I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind since,’ Shaw stared at the ball remembering the first day Root walked into her life breaking her walls like a bulldozer. ‘I love you Sameen,’ Root had never meant anything more. ‘I hope you find some way back to me but if not just know I’m here Sameen. Forever,’ Root gave the lawyer one last look before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. With that Root stood up walking away knowing there was nothing more she could say to convince Sameen.

‘What was that all about?’ Lionel asked as he approached his friend.

‘She was trying one last time,’ Shaw said simply.

‘Well she doesn’t give up easily you’ve got to give her that,’ Lionel looked at his friend seeing a look on her face that he didn’t know. ‘Are you okay?’

Sameen sat still for another moment before quickly standing up and grabbing her jacket. ‘I’ve got to go,’ she shouted over her shoulder as she ran out the bar.

‘Those two deserve each other,’ Fusco rolled his eyes taking a seat.


	26. Fresh Slate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Yes this is real I'm back! So I have been reading the comments you guys have left and I promise I didn't just abandon this story or lose interest. I got diagnosed with liver failure and it made me really ill for a while. I'm still not great but I thought it was time to continue this and put your minds at rest. It means a lot that so many of you are still interested. So this chapter isn't too long and there isn't that many Root and Shaw moments but I needed this chapter as a slight filler to lead onto the next one. I cant promise I'm going to be able to post as often as before but I can promise not to leave you guys waiting that long again. Thanks again for sticking by me. Hope you're all well. Enjoy guys!

Sameen ran out of the bar into the night air trying to catch a glimpse of what direction the hacker had gone in. It wasn’t long till she saw wavy brown hair bouncing down the street. Without taking a second to think, Sameen began running after her regretting the choice to wear heels. ‘Root!’ she yelled as she got close causing the brunette to freeze. Root held her breath almost scared to turn around. ‘I’m sorry,’ Sameen whispered. Root slowly turned around wondering if she had heard the firecracker correctly. ‘I’m sorry that I didn’t fight for you,’ Sameen took a step closer. ‘I’m sorry I kept pushing you away and I’m sorry that I don’t know how to tell you how I feel,’ before the lawyer knew it she was stood in front of the taller women. ‘I’m sorry I went back to Ben I just,’ Sameen looked at the ground searching for something to say. ‘I needed something familiar. I needed… I needed to be with someone who wouldn’t leave,’ Root felt guilt creep up on her as she watched the Persian. ‘But that’s not fair,’ Shaw continued. ‘It’s not fair to Ben, to you and it’s not fair to me either. So… Root I really am sorry,’ Sameen felt like a weight had been lifted. Although Roots the one who left she wasn’t completely innocent and she knew there was no way to move on until she finally made peace and let go.

‘I’m sorry too,’ Root gave a small smile. ‘So, what happens now?’ The hacker was almost afraid to hear the answer.

‘I have no idea,’ Shaw sighed. ‘But I know we will work it out,’ she gave Root a reassuring smile. ‘Well, I best get back to Lionel he isn’t allowed out without his care worker.’

Root let out an amused laugh missing the firecrackers humour. ‘Okay,’ she whispered. ‘I’ll see you soon then?’

‘Not if I see you first,’ Shaw smirked before turning to walk away. It wasn’t exactly the way Root wanted the night to go but it was a start and a start with Sameen was a lot better than an ending.

‘Why are you back here?’ Lionel questioned as the lawyer approached the bar.

‘I miss your charm obviously,’ Sam rolled her eyes taking a seat at the bar.

‘I just thought you would have wanted to stay with Root,’ Lionel looked curiously at his friend.

‘If me and Root are ever going to find a way back we have to start slow with a fresh slate and there is no way it will be a fresh slate while I’m with someone else,’ the reality of what she would have to do tomorrow hit her like a tornado and she quickly ordered a beer.

‘So, you and Ben are really done this time?’ her friend questioned.

‘Yeah,’ Sameen sighed. ‘It’s for the best.’

‘Poor guy,’ Fusco mumbles taking a swig of his beer.

‘You know you’re supposed to be on my side, right?’ Shaw shook her head.

‘Hey, I’m always on your side,’ Lionel said sincerely looking at the lawyer. ‘But Bens a nice guy and anyone with two eyes can see how much he likes you. He’s going to be crushed and the worst part is you know he will be super nice about it.’

‘I know,’ Shaw thought about the nicest guy in the world who she would have to break. ‘It would be easier if he just hated me.’

‘If he didn’t end up hating you when you poured boiling coffee on his lap I doubt he will hate you over this,’ Lionel smirked at the memory.

‘I slipped!’ Shaw yelled.

‘That’s what they all say,’ Lionel’s smirked got bigger as he took a swig of his drink.

‘I would have no problem breaking up with you,’ Sameen growled punching her friend in the arm.

‘Please feel free,’ Lionel whined rubbing his arm.

The next day Sameen refused to get out of bed staring up at the celling thinking about the day ahead. How would she deal with Ben? How would she deal with Root? She wasn’t equipped to deal with any of this emotional stuff. It was times like this she wished her parents were still around to give her some guidance, to tell her she was doing the right thing. With one last deep breath the Persian got up to face the day, and what a day it would be.

As the lawyer entered the office she made her way straight to Bens office knowing it was now or never: although never seemed like a good option. She didn’t bother knocking knowing she would just run scared. ‘You got a sec?’ she asked as she saw the man sat behind his desk.

As Ben looked up he practically beamed to see the lawyer in his doorway. ‘For you? Always.’

‘There’s something I need to talk to you about,’ Sameen stayed in the doorway not daring to move any closer.

‘That doesn’t sound good,’ Ben half joked but the look on Sameen’s face soon made him worry. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m fine… at least I think I am,’ Shaw looked everywhere but at the man in front of her: how was she supposed to do this?

‘You’re ending things with me,’ Ben stated rather than asked suspecting for a couple of days what was coming.

Sameen let out a sigh almost relieved she didn’t have to say the words. ‘I’m sorry,’ she knew it was a pathetic thing to say but nothing else came to her mind.

‘Don’t be,’ Ben smiled his signature smile making Shaw feel even worse.

‘Don’t do that,’ she snapped.

‘Do what?’ the man questioned.

‘Act like what I’m doing is okay it couldn’t be further from okay,’ the lawyer began to pace the room hands running through her hair. ‘All I ever do is give you false hope and hurt you! How can you even bare to look at me never mind be my friend.’

‘Do you remember when we first met?’ Ben asked taking Shaw by surprise.

‘Where’s this going?’ Shaw crossed her arms.

‘Five years ago,’ Ben continued. ‘This woman came storming into my office for an interview. She was nothing like the person I’d usually hire, she was loud, forceful, didn’t really care how what she said effected people and to top it all off she dropped half her sandwich on my computer,’ Ben chuckled at the memory while Shaw began to soften. ‘When the interview ended she turned to me and said, ‘bottom line I’ll get the job done as long as I have food and coffee’ and from that moment I knew.’

‘Knew what?’ Shaw pushed.

‘Not only was this woman one hell of a lawyer, she was going to be the strangest, craziest… best friend I’d ever have,’ Ben smiled. ‘No matter what I’m going to be here and I know you are too and that’s enough.’

‘You’re one hell of a guy you know that,’ Sameen smiled.

‘I’ve heard the rumours,’ Ben smirked.

Without another word Shaw walked awkwardly forward pulling the man into a hug feeling like it was right thing to do in the moment despite how it upset every fibre in her being. ‘Lionel’s one hell of a guy too but I mean it in a very different way,’ the Persian joked trying to lighten the mood. Ben just smiled into the woman’s shoulder. They were going to be okay.

Shaw left Ben’s office feeling more positive than before and more importantly more determined. She was done wasting time: it was now or never. She pulled out her phone dialling a familiar number. ‘Want me off your hands? Then you’re going to have to help me,’ Sameen smirked down the phone before hatching her plan.

Root had spent the morning obsessing over the previous night. Had Shaw forgiven her? Was there any hope left for them? She needed answers but she knew pushing Shaw before she was ready was a recipe for disaster. As she made her way to the law firm a thought of dread past over her not knowing what the day would bring. As she made it to the lobby she heard her phone alerting her to a text. As she read the words on the screen it took her a couple of moments to process it. ‘Hey looney tunes I feel its time you and me bonded… or at least swap war stories about Shaw. Drink tonight?’ Why was Lionel texting her?


End file.
